


First Year - Proving Yourself

by icanttypeproperly



Series: Ambition to the Fullest [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Extremely Powerful Harry, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry is a Good Friend, M/M, Muggle Technology, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past War, Prophecy Rewrite, Relationships in Later Years, Sassy Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanttypeproperly/pseuds/icanttypeproperly
Summary: Harriet Potter has always been different, from her scar to her clothes. She gets a letter from Hogwarts and is thrilled but has no one to take her to Diagon Alley. So she finds a way and learns all about the wizarding world by herself. Join her on her first year of Hogwarts which includes secrets being revealed, learning about the past war, and pulling pranks on everyone.Rating is for abuse and neglect mentioned and also swearing but nothing else





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I changed the prophecy but I will explain that more later.

Harriet woke up to her Aunt screaming and pounding on her cupboards door.

"Wake up, Freak!" Her Aunt shrieked. Harriet simply got up without complaining and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Her scar has been bubbling with pain lately for some reason. Her scar is like multiple lighting bolts shooting down from the sky and they are pure silver. Harriet's Aunt always complains about how freakish her scar looks. So after a year of searching for makeup products to cover up her scar, they finally found the right product to cover it up. For some unknown reason, the makeup always would work everywhere but her scar. She shutters at the memory of what her Uncle did after she said it was like magic. But she knew she had magic, she knew. Weird things always happen around her like stuff setting on fire and blowing up. She was bleeding for weeks after the incident. Aunt Petunia was screaming about something in the background about uneven curtains which made Harriet's eyes roll. Her Aunt always liked things in perfect order, no matter what it was, it had to be perfect in every way. Harriet really never cared about things being neat like her Aunt because she never had things of her own to keep neat. Harriet was just about to finish breakfast when her Uncle came down, that fat cow. She rushed over to put food on his plate.

"Good morning," Harriet said sweetly like always. Her Uncle was never in a good mood in the morning so it was wise to be on his better side if he had one that is.

"Good morning Freak," Her Uncle replied grumbling. Dudley came down a few minutes later, grumbling about how little sleep he got because he stayed up late playing video games. This week was the last week of school and Dudley was turning 11 in a few days. Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have been showering him with praise and gifts non-stop. She always was never given any gifts or allowed to be out when the holidays were around. After awhile she stopped caring and realized that they will never like her. Both Uncle Vernon and Dudley were done with breakfast so she finished cleaning and got ready for school. Everyone hated her, they bullied her and teased her about everything she did. It was all because of Dudley and his group. Piers always teases her about her wearing bras and frilly panties even though she doesn't. She didn't wear bras because she had a very flat chest and she wore boxers too big for her. Her Aunt would only buy them when she went shopping for Dudley. Harriet put on a baggy, light blue sweatshirt and gray, baggy jeans and ratty, old tennis shoes. She never even tried with her hair but she covered up her scar with makeup. She grabbed her school bag filled with books. She always completed all of her homework months ahead and had perfect grades. Harriet loved to learn because it was something she could do by herself and for herself. She quickly jogged to school, avoiding Dudley and his gang. When she got to school, she went immediately to the library to return books.

"Morning Ms. Haack," Harriet spoke quietly as she walked up to her. Ms. Haack is an older woman in her mid 60's who loves science. She wore little purple glasses that had jewels on them which stood out from her gray hair, gray eyes, and gray clothing. 

"Good morning Harry," Ms. Haack sang sweetly.

"How were the books about nuclear war and origami?" Ms. Haack asked as she saw the books she was returning.

"They were very interesting. Thank you so much!" Harry said while bouncing on the balls of her feet. Ms. Haack chuckled as she checked in the books. Ms. Haack always had a soft spot for Harry. She knew Harry lived in a bad home and it made her heart ache to see Harry be so grateful over the littlest things. 

"We just got a new series of mystery novels this morning," Ms. Haack said excitedly as she held up three books. Harry gasped as she examined the book covers. Ms. Haack gave the books to her to look at. Harry slowly grabbed one of them and turned to the back to read the summary. 

"Do you want them?" Ms. Haack asked as Harry read the summary excited. Harry looked up and smiled really wide as she nodded. Ms. Haack smiled back as she checked out the series of book. The warning bell rang which meant 10 minutes until classes start. The two quickly said goodbye and Harry dashed to her English class. English was a yes and no subject for her. She loved writing, reading, and truly understanding the book by stripping it down and analyzing it. But she hated learning grammar and how to write. She huffed when she saw Piers and Dudley waiting outside of the class. They both saw her and smirked.

"Where were you? Sucking off a professor to get good grades?" Piers taunted.

"No," She mumbled. She ran into the room to avoid them but Dudley grabbed her by the hair. She yelped in pain and stumbled back with Dudley's hand still in her long hair. Piers groped her flat chest and snorted when he couldn't grab anything. She whimpered when he dug his nails into her chest. 

"You like that don't you? You bloody freak!" Piers shouted. Dudley turned her to face him and punched her under her right eye. She shouted again and fell to the ground. They both spit on her and went into class and shut the door as the final bell rang. Harry started to cry silently as she curled up in a ball on the ground. She stayed there for awhile until she stopped crying. She got up and went into the nearest girls bathroom. She walked in and checked to see if anyone else was there, no one was there. She went to the mirror to see a large bruise already starting to form. Harry stared at herself in the mirror. She had long, wavy raven hair with deep blue eyes that also had green near the pupil. She was very petite with no curves and barely made 4'6". She had very pale skin and plump pink lips. Also, she had the longest eyelashes she has ever seen. Harry didn't want to go back to class, during classes at the end of the year you only would watch movies or talk about the summer. Movies were boring to her because she wanted to read instead and the books were always better. She never had anything to talk about for plans in the summer but it didn't matter because no one never called on her. Plus she always envied that kids got to go on trips with their parents. Harry frowned at this, she never knew her parents. Her Aunt said they died in a car accident because they were drunk and high. Her dad was a raging alcoholic who was addicted to drugs while her mom was a prostitute who slept with every man she saw. But Harry knew what really happened that night, Voldemort killed her parents and tried to kill her. The reason why it didn't work was because she is magic itself. It has been written since the beginning of time, she is the creator and destroyer of magic. The reason she knew it was of Mr. Feose. Mr. Feose works by her house as a potion maker. They met when she was 4, he was quite scared when an unsupervised toddler walked into his shop with almost no clothes on. He fed her, gave her clothes, and read her stories. Over the years, he let her work for him and she made a few galleons each week. She is so advanced at potions, he fears that the professors at Hogwarts will be scared of an 11 year old having the knowledge of a 40 year old. He was the one who told her about the wizarding world, her parents, and the prophecy. Harry was very thankful for him teaching her and being like a father to her. 

"Well I have no other place to go, I will go to his shop then," Harry sighed and left the school unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learning about the prophecy and her parents.

2 years ago...

Harry was nibbling on a slice of cheese pizza, Mr. Feose never even heard about pizza. He was very eager to eat muggle food whenever he had the chance. Harry never had pizza either but Dudley absolutely loves it and has it all of the time.

"Harry, I know what happened to your parents," Mr. Feose blurted out of nowhere. Harry choked on her pizza.

"What do you mean?" Harry gasped stunned.

"I know how your parents really died and who they really are," Mr. Feose whispered like he was afraid to even speak about this. Harry couldn't say anything because she was speechless. Someone was going to tell her the truth for once in her life. She continued to stare at him with tears in her eyes until he cleared his throat and started to talk.

"They were excellent people, brilliant also. Your father was an Auror which is like a magical police officer. He loved pranks and jokes. He was loyal and brave to the very core. Your mother was an Auror also and she was the most brilliant witch of her age. She aced every course throughout her 7 years of schooling. She had a temper when it came to your father," He started to chuckle at this. "She always would tell him off if he needed it. She was brave also like your father." He sighed and shifted in his chair. "They- they were so young when they passed. Younger than me even." He rubbed his temples and gulped. "Are you sure you want to know how they died?"

"Yes!" Harry screamed. She wanted to know the truth no matter how dark and twisted it was. Mr. Feose saw the determined look in her eyes and continued on.

"There was a dark and powerful wizard, he started a revolution between the light and the dark. In the Ministry, there are 3 political stances the light, the gray, and the dark. The light wants more muggle influence like technology and they are complete pacifists. The dark wants to keep pureblood traditions and think that dark magic should be allowed. The gray is basically in-between when dealing with muggle uses and pureblood traditions. Obviously, there is more to that but that is the majority of it. The Ministry was taking the lights side by giving the muggleborns more rights than the purebloods. And well you know what muggleborn and pureblood mean," Mr. Feose stopped to take a drink of soda which he still is not used to drinking. 

"Why did the Ministry take the lights side?" Harry asked.

"Well, the people of the Wizarding World fear dark magic of any kind. So the Ministry wanted to stay on the good side of the people and they restricted the dark side rights which is made up of mostly purebloods. Anyway, the dark and powerful wizard that started the revolution name was Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle gained followers that he promised that they would get their rights back. But, sadly most of the wizarding world does not know this because before Tom Riddle could fight against the Ministry, someone from the Ministry drugged him. They drugged him with a love potion which made him insane, he killed his followers and many others. He was the one who killed your parents." Mr. Feose stopped and waited for Harry to take in everything.

"Why?" Harry whispered.

"Someone betrayed them, Peter Pettigrew. He was a deatheater, a follower of Voldemort. He craved power and control. He protected your parents and their secrets but he told Voldemort where they were hiding. Voldemort was Tom Riddle's name after he became insane. Followers that followed him when he was sane were killed but he gained followers when he was insane. He promised them different things like power and respect. Your parents wanted a man named Sirius Black to be their secret keeper but Black said it would be too obvious so Pettigrew became their secret keeper. The official documents that changed your parents' secret keeper were not writing yet so when your parents were murdered Black got the punishment. He is your godfather, he is your guardian. But he is in Azkaban for life due to your parents murders and 13 muggle deaths which Pettigrew is responsible for." Mr. Feose waited for Harry to ask questions because he knew that she would have lots. Harry just stared at the ground with tears rolling down her face. Mr. Feose got up and sat beside her, rubbing her back. He was going to start talking again but she beat him to it.

"I-I have family left," she whimpered out, shaking in her seat.

"Yes you do," Mr. Feose whispered back. His heart was breaking because he knew that she would probably never seen her godfather. He continued to rub her back as she cried softly.

"There is something I also want to tell you or rather show you," Harry flinched at the show you part, she heard that before and it never ended well. He got up and grabbed a scroll with lots of dust on it. He handed it to her and said, "This is too soon I know but I feel like you should know about it." She slowly unraveled it in her lap. The writing was large and rushed.

"I copied it off when I was in the Ministry, this is the prophecy. This is your destiny and future. This is you." Harry began to read.

'There will be a threat that we will be dark and divided,  
there will be a person with magic no one else has ever dreamt of.  
Harriet Lillian Potter is that person.  
She will walk the earth, have knowledge beyond a god, have talent beyond even the meaning, and magic beyond magic itself.  
She will determine the fate of this world.  
She is the creator and/or destroyer of magic.  
She is magic.  
She is the sky, the earth, the wind, and the water.  
But she is also the war, the famine, the death, and the destruction.  
She is both sin and saint.  
Fear her anger.  
Crave her love.  
She is magic.  
Let the greatest power of power rain, may it save us all.'

"Holy mother of ducks," Harry swore. She could not believe what she just read.

"That is not even the worst part," Mr. Feose said while taking a shot of God knows what. "The Wizarding World doesn't even know about this."

"WHAT!" Harry screamed.

"The Ministry doesn't want the people to freak out," Mr. Feose explained.

"Oh, that makes sense, never mind," Harry mumbled and reread the scroll. 

"I know this is a lot," Harry snorted at that, "But how about I give you some books about Hogwarts and politics in the Wizarding World to make more sense than I explained," Mr. Feose suggested. Harry gladly took the books and went back to her house after thanking Mr. Feose and saying goodbye. She read all throughout the night until morning.

Over the years Mr. Feose taught her more and more. She never could get enough. Mr. Feose never took her to the Wizarding World because he didn't have permission from the Ministry. Harry thought that was fine though she was thankful to learn from the books. She knew that she was ready for anything the Wizarding World could throw at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, comments and kudos are appreciated! Hopefully, everything made sense!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the potion shop and gets her letter.

Harry walked slowly to Mr. Feose's shop, wanting to disappear. She always has wanted to disappear but the want to prove the Dursleys' wrong overrode that want. She is very determined to prove to them that yes, she is a freak but she is so much more than that. Do you ever have thoughts that go like, 'I could kill that person and it would be like nothing happened'? Well, Harry had those thoughts a lot, they mostly came after one of the Dursleys' would hurt her. After her Uncle or her Aunt beat her, and after Dudley and his friends would make fun of her or beat her. Even though Harry has these thoughts, you have to understand, she is completely innocent. She would never want to hurt a fly. It is funny that people say that phrase, they are so innocent that they wouldn't even hurt a fly. Honestly, to truly be innocent the phrase should be they are so innocent they wouldn't hurt the person holding a gun to their head. That way it shows true innocence, not wanting to hurt anyone even the one planning your death. The definition of innocent is to not hurt or harm even though the definition changes in different mouths. It takes a lot of will power to not harm the one planning your death. So that is what Harry is, innocent. She does not wish for them to die, in her eyes, every single life is worth living, even the Dursleys'.

"Fuck!" She swore as she fell. She is quite clumsy for some unknown reason. Harry got up to look at the ground, nothing, she tripped over nothing. She laughed and brushed herself off. She was a block away from the shop. The shop, in particular, was not very homey nor the exact opposite. It was dark but was lit faintly by torches. It smelled a bit foul but also like potions brewing and leather. It was a middle sized shop with a fireplace in the shopping area, a living room/library in the back. It also had a room where Mr. Feose slept upstairs and a brewing spot upstairs. The place was home enough for Harry despite its rather less equip-ness. She knocked on the door loudly, muggles were rushing past her. The muggles could not see the shop nor have ever even questioned people randomly disappearing. The door opened very quickly by no one. She stepped in and threw her bag on the rocking chair in the corner.

"Yes?" Mr. Feose said while drumming the tips of his fingers on the counter. She just gave him a look in return.

"Bad day?" He asked which Harry replied with a snort.

"Have to ask?" She replied as she hopped up on the stool in front of the counter.

"Feel like I do," He rested his chin in his free hand that was not drumming.

"Dudley and Piers," Was all she said. He slid a bowl filled with cookies over to her and left. She almost finished a whole cookie before he returned with a vial.

"Put this on your bruise and we will put ice on it after," He explained. She quickly put most of the vial on and rubbed it into her cheekbone. She knows how to put it on, you use 2 fingers and do 3 clockwise rubs than 5 counterclockwise. The most potion that they make is this one, she gets a lot of bruises. 

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked after she was done rubbing.

"Not since last night and that cookie," Mr. Feose always has made her eat 3 meals per day no matter what. He always would rant about how important it is for a growing young body to eat properly. This way she doesn't have malnutrition at all but she does lack vitamin D. He makes her take some vitamin potions that makes her very healthy and her bones stronger.

"Want Chinese or pizza?" He grabs the phone.

"Chinese please," He nods and dials the phone number. Over the years the Wizarding World has become more open to muggle technology, not all wizards but most.

"Hello yes, the usual. Alright thank you," Mr. Feose said into the phone. 

"Will be here in 3 minutes," He states and grabs a cookie. The two eat cookies and talk about the new shipment of snakes they will be getting. Mr. Feose was not surprised when he found out that Harry could talk to snakes nor when he found out she could talk to all animals and in every language. He still wasn't surprised when she found out she could change her hair and body into anything she wanted from a lamp to another person. He didn't even seem to care that she can change her voice either even though like 3 other wizards could do this throughout all time. That is why Harry loves him so much, he doesn't care about her having a lot of power nor her name.

"Ah shit," He swore.

"What?" Harry said startled.

"I forgot the ice, hang on," He got up and went to go grab ice. The fireplace rang, Harry got up to go open the gates.

"Morning Harry," Slick said, that's his nickname from Harry. He slicks back his black hair out of his eyes and wears really silver, shiny clothes. 

"Morning Slick," Harry said in a Scottish accent because Slick has a very heavy one.

"How are you girly?" He laughs.

"Pretty good, you?" She still says in a Scottish accent.

"Tired from working two shifts but better now cause I saw you," He taps her nose while she blushes. He is a very attractive man, 19 years old, even Harry can see that.

"Here is the- ah, Slick, where have you been?" Mr. Feose sets the ice down and claps him on the back.

"Trip to Scotland," He said in his most Scottish voice which made Harry giggle.

"How was it?" Mr. Feose asked.

"Scotland-y," Mr. Feose slapped his upside the head teasingly. After saying a few quick goodbyes, Slick went back into the fireplace to leave. Harry and Mr. Feose went to the living room in the back to eat. Harry ate her sweet and sour chicken and 2 egg rolls while Mr. Feose ate his pot stickers and fried rice. Mr. Feose talked about a wild story that involved the most poisonous snake known to the world, a toilet plunger, and a group of human eating chickens. Harry excused herself for a moment to grab the bag of ice he forgot on the counter. The rest of the day is filled with brewing potions and Mr. Feose telling the weirdest stories. They ate pizza for lunch and again before Harry had to leave at 4:30. She always had to be home before 5:00 or her Aunt will hit her till bones break. She quickly thanked Mr. Feose and ran home. She burst through the door and slammed it shut. Her magic sensed that no one was home so she threw her bag in her cupboard and started supper. She started to cook when her Aunt came home with some grocery bags. Her Aunt didn't even acknowledge her, she just set the bags down and went upstairs. Harry put all of the groceries away and continued cooking. Her uncle came home while she just finished cooking. She set the table while he turned on the T.V. Her Aunt came down as she served dinner for both of them because Dudley was staying at Piers.

"What are you doing?" Aunt Petunia screeched. Harry looked at her confused, she used the supper plates, she cooked what they wanted. What did she do wrong?

"You wasted food! I am not eating here tonight!" Her Aunt came up to her and slapped her on her bruise from Dudley as hard as she could.

"Idiot freak!" She screamed so loud only dogs could hear. 

"I'm sorry, Aunt. I will put it in the refrigerator for someone other than me to eat later," Harry apologized as she hung her head. Aunt Petunia nodded and gave Uncle Vernon a kiss on the cheek as she left. Harry put the extras away and cleaned the kitchen as her Uncle ate silently. After he finished, she cleaned his plate.

\--------------------------------

A whole month passed and it was the end of June. June passed quickly, Dudley and his friends teased her a lot but she never minded, her Aunt always hit her for no reason, she avoided her Uncle at all costs. After everyone left in the morning, she would clean the house with her magic and spend the rest of her day with Mr. Feose. This became normal to her until one day she got a letter addressed to herself in the mail. It looked old with really nice handwriting in green ink. She flipped it over to see a red seal with some sort of symbol on it.

"Freak", Her Aunt called from the kitchen. Harry quickly folded and put the letter in her back pocket. She gave the rest of the mail to her Uncle who just scoffed at her. Aunt Petunia knew that her letter would be coming and was trying to prevent her from going. But oh was she wrong, Harry was going to Hogwarts no matter what. 

"May I use the restroom?" Harry asked her Aunt. She just glared at her and nodded while trying to talk to her husband which was not working at all. Harry walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. She locked the door and quickly opened her letter. She read it very quickly smiling very wide with tears in her eyes. She frowned at the recommended course books, she already has read them to the point where she could reread the books back and forth. She wondered how she was going to reply but a smirk slowly appeared on her face. Harry couldn't send the letter from Mr. Feose shop because she had a good guess that the letters were tracked to see where they came from. She and Mr. Feose would get into a lot of trouble with the Ministry because no one was supposed to tell her about her magic or anything until she got her letter. She shoved the letter back in her back pocket and walked out the bathroom still smirking.

"If I can't reply in the muggle world, I guess I have to reply in the Wizarding World," She giggled quietly and made her way downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Diagon Alley.

Harry walked downstairs with a smirk on her face. Her Aunt was still attempting to get her Uncle's attention. 

"May I go outside for the day?" Harry said in her most innocent voice.

"Have you finished all of your chores?" Aunt Petunia sneered. 

"Yes ma'am," She said while pouting. Aunt Petunia just scoffed at her and shooed her away. Harry thanked her and went out the front door. She looked around the neighborhood and saw that Ms. Figg was not home. She knew that Ms. Figg was a squib, she had a floo in her living room. Harry smirked as she walked over to her house. She walked around to the back and found the back door not locked. This neighborhood was very safe to the point where most people didn't even lock their front door. Harry walked into her house while stepping over some cats at the door. The cats didn't even seem like they cared she came in as she shut the door. She walked slowly to the floo and opened its gates with shaking hands. She turned around to see no cats have moved at all. 

"Well it's now or never," Harry said with a shaking voice. She grabbed some floo powder which was in a little pot on the floor. She stepped in the fireplace and closed the gates from the inside. 

"Diagon Alley," She whispered as she threw the powder down. She closed her eyes and felt her stomach flutter as she felt air whip around her. When the air stopped she opened her eyes slowly to see a person looking at her. 

"Hello dear, are you here for your school supplies?" An older woman with round glasses asked. She flooed to Flourish and Blotts.

"Yes, I am. But I already have all of the books needed for my first year," Harry explained. 

"Well, we have hundreds of other books that you may be interested in," The lady giggled. 

"Oh then I will come back after I go to Gringotts," Harry said excitedly. Harry loves to read no matter what the book may be. They said goodbye then Harry left to find Gringotts. She walked for awhile in a crowded street with more adults than kids. She soon found a tall white marble building that loomed over the street. Harry walked in to see people scattered at different counters either looking bored or frustrated and the goblins looking the same. She walked up to one who didn't seem busy. 

"Good morning," She said with a cheery voice. The goblin just raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Good morning. Name?" He pulled out some paperwork at looked down at her again when she didn't say anything.

"Could we speak in private, please?" She leaned forward while nervously shifting her feet. 

"And why is that?" He asked interestedly. She just looked around and tapped where her scar was which was hidden by makeup. He somehow understood and motioned her to follow him. She followed him into a room with a table and two chairs. 

"I assume you are Harriet Lillian Potter," He said as a statement. Harry nodded and took a seat when the goblin sat down. 

"I am your families banker, I make sure that everything is in the right order and nothing but," He explained while pulling out a blank piece of parchment. "I have to do a blood test to make sure that you are truly Harriet Potter," He pulled out a knife. After she gave him a weird look he asked her for her hand. She slowly put her hand in his smaller, grayer one. He put the tip of the knife to the tip of her finger and pushed until blood started to drip. He positioned her hand above the parchment to make the blood drip down onto the middle of the parchment. As soon as the blood hit the parchment, the parchment seemed to explode with black writing. Harry gasped and quickly pulled her hand back. The parchment read: 

Harriet Lillian Potter   
Parents: Lily Evans and James Potter   
Heir of: House of Potter, House of Gryffindor, House of Slytherin, House of Hufflepuff, House of Black, House of Ravenclaw, House of Peverall, House of Prince, House of Woods, House of Riddle  
Magic:-   
Dark Magic: -   
Light Magic: -   
Charms: -   
Curses: -   
Transfiguration: - 

"Why are most of this crossed out?" Harry asked while frowning. 

"It is supposed to show your power in numbers most people are in the 1000's but the highest is 2000. Your power can't be put into those numbers," The goblin explained. 

"Oh," Is all Harry said. 

"Would you like to see your bank information?" The goblin pulls out another piece of parchment. He showed the parchment to her after she nodded. 

Harriet Lillian Potter   
Keys: 2   
Key Owners: Albus Dumbledore and Riley Woods   
Vaults: 9   
Money Owned: 1,963,134,735 Galleons 

"People have keys to my volts?" She emphasized the word my. 

"Yes, they both have keys to all of your vaults. Your parents wanted Riley to keep your keys and the Ministry doesn't really trust him so Dumbledore also keeps your keys," He explained. 

"Would you like me to give you the keys and erase the others?" He asked. She nodded her head. 

"Yes, please," He flicked his hand a few times and a key appeared in front of them. 

"This is a key that will fit into all of your vaults and no one else can use it except you and the keys are now erased," The goblin pulled out another parchment.

"You also are the top bank owner, you have the most money in the Wizarding World with your combined bank accounts," The goblin explained.

"Now to your parents will."

"My parents will?" Harry asked

"Yes."

Lily and James Potter,   
If you are reading this we have passed. If our beloved daughter, Harriet Lillian Potter, is still alive we wish for her godfather, Sirius Black to take her. If he is unavailable or deceased Remus Lupin shall take her in. If neither of them are available, please let anyone take her in that is still alive and will treat her well.

"Where is that Riley person you were talking about?" She asked while trying to keep tears from falling. 

"This was made before your parents could put his name on or Severus Snape's name," Harry nodded because Mr. Feose talked about both Riley and Severus before but he never mentioned them being close to her parents. 

"So what happens now?" She asked the goblin in front of her.

The goblin sighed, "Well you can technically pick whoever you want to take you in." 

"Wait- I can leave the Dursleys'!" She screamed which scared him. 

"Yes, you can. You can live on your own when you reach of age which is 18," He explained with a raised eyebrow. She was shaking in her seat, she can finally get away from the Dursleys'! 

"Could I switch my guardians now?" 

"Well yes but the guardian has to be here to give a drop of blood," He said while fixing his papers. 

"And could the Ministry interfere with my guardian changing?" 

"Only if they find out before the drop of blood hits the parchment," The goblin smirked. Harry smirked along with him. 

"Could I finish school shopping before we make the change?" The goblin nodded. 

'Wait no, he could get in a lot of trouble with the Ministry if they find out and they will,' She said in her mind. She wouldn't ever want anything bad to happen to Mr. Feose.

"Is that it?" She said while getting up from the chair. 

"Just getting some currency is all," He also said while getting up. "I won't be the one to going to your vault, Griphook will take you." Another goblin entered who looked more green than the gray one in front of her.

"Thank you, Mr.-"

"Bloodworth," He finished for her smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. Bloodworth, for everything. I will come back later this evening to finish," She hinted not wanting the other goblin to know what they were discussing which made Bloodworth smirk knowingly. She followed Griphook to the entrance which seemed to be a cave. 

"Climb in," He said while climbing in a metal cart. She did while making sure not to slip and fall because it seemed like something she would do. As soon as she sat on a seat, the cart shot of like a rocket which made Harry scream a little bit. The cart went through a series of turns and ups and downs. Harry closed her eyes, not wanting to vomit on the goblin. The cart finally stopped which made Harry sigh in relieve. The goblin looked unfazed by the ride, probably from doing it so much. He got up to the vault and asked for the key. She got up out of the cart, swaying a bit and handed him her key. Griphook opened the vault which was her parents. Harry gasped when she saw the vault filled to the brim with coins. She slowly walked in, she couldn't believe she has so much money! To be honest, it kind of disgusted her to see she had this much money. Other people are poor and homeless while she is the richest person in the Wizarding World and doing nothing with her money. She was afraid before this that she would not have enough for her school supplies and couldn't go to Hogwarts because she would not have the supplies. Harry got frustrated and angry when she remembered all of the times she was in her cupboard starving and wished for death to greet her just to get out of that place. She could have had a normal childhood where she was loved and not hungry but no she had to be with the Dursleys'. She kicked a few coins on the floor and turned to the goblin.

"May I take some coins?" The goblin frowned in confusion but nodded anyway. He twirled his hand around and a small coin pouch appeared in his hand. After he asked for 2 galleons, he handed her the pouch. He quickly explained how Wizarding Currency worked but Harry already knew all about it because she read a few books about it. She grabbed a like 9 small stacks of galleons and 12 small stacks of knuts. She would have to get a whole new wardrobe plus all of the school supplies. 

"100 galleons will be added to the pouch each month," Griphook explained. She nodded and took a big breath because of the emotions running through her. Relief, happiness, and something else she could not explain. She started to walk back to the cart and mentally prepare herself. The ride was the same on the way back except Harry almost did throw up. She was still gagging when they stopped. She got out of the cart and thanked the goblin for taking her to her vault. The goblin looked very shocked but smiled at her after his shock wore off. She skipped out of Gringotts while humming a tune. She could finally get away from the Dursleys', she can finally have a normal, nice life.

"Next wardrobe," She said excitedly. She was going to have clothes that actually belonged to her and weren't hand-me downs. She went into a shop which had lots of witches and dresses in the window. There was both wizarding clothing and Muggle clothing in the store. There was an older, snobbish looking witch at the counter who was on the phone arguing with someone. She had her hair everywhere and her makeup was terrible. The women in the store wore tight clothing to show off their bodies. Harry was about to leave when the lady up front got off the phone.

"What do you need?" She sneered at her. 

"I need a whole new wardrobe in both Muggle clothing and wizarding clothing," Harry explained while blushing heavily. She really didn't belong here. The older lady was about to snap at her but a girl around her age appeared in front of Harry. 

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" She asked while twirling a little in place. The girl had an amber, messy look to her hair and purple eyes. She had a really nice smile and perfectly straight teeth. The girl was more... developed than Harry which caused Harry to blush from even looking. She was wearing a really pretty, short purple dress that matched her eyes really nicely. She also was wearing quite a bit of makeup.

"My name is Merry Baxter," Merry said after Harry wasn't replying to her question. Harry knew she was a pureblood from her last name.

"Lady Merry of the Baxter Household, it is nice to meet you," Harry bowed her head in respect. Some purebloods can be very offended if you don't address them right. Merry just waved her hand.

"Please, you don't have to do that. It feels weird because we are the same age."

The lady at the counter snapped, "Are you here to socialize or to buy?!"

"She will shop with me and my mother, do you have a problem with that Terri?" Merry snapped back and put her hand on her hip. The lady just hung her head which made Merry smirk. 

"Come on now, you need a whole new wardrobe for both wizarding and muggle right?" Merry took her arm and lead her through the sea of older witches. Harry nodded.

"Great so do I!"

 

\----------------------------

4 hours later after countless clothing and accessories were thrown at her to try on, they were done shopping. Merry's mother had a nice warm smile but tired eyes. She was very skinny and had her light brown hair in a messy bun. Merry was very excited to try things on just like Harry. Harry was really into the dresses she bought, they were mostly to her knees and were really flowy. Merry also made Harry buy a crap ton of makeup which Harry was less excited about because she never had an interest in makeup. Halfway through their shopping, Harry forgot that she hadn't said her name. It made Harry almost to start crying when putting on a robe that complete strangers were being really nice to her. When the three were satisfied with what they got, they went to check out and bought everything. Harry wore out an emerald green dress that went to her knees and black converses. A new lady was at the counter and checked out everything. Merry's mother wanted to buy Harry's clothes but Harry said she had the money. Merry's mother was about to make Merry say goodbye to Harry but Harry suggested lunch after seeing Merry looking really torn. The three went to some shop for sandwiches and ice cream, Merry sat by Harry while her mother sat across from them. Harry really liked Merry and her mother, they were really nice and seemed to really care about her. Merry was ranting on and on about this place and the food. Merry ended up ordering for Harry because Harry trusted Merry's opinions. Merry proved that she had good taste in clothing and makeup so Harry trusted her to have good taste in food. Merry and Harry were bonding the whole time on their journey, talking about celebrities and Quidditch. They had become friends over the few hours spent together. 

"Do you have a smart phone?" Merry asked while eating her chocolate ice cream.

"No, I was wondering if I could get one here?" Harry questioned curiously while eating her cookies and cream ice cream.

"You can get a lot of muggle technology now," Merry nodded.

"Because of the law that passed like 10 years ago." Harry finished for Merry. Merry's mother nodded as if remembering the day it happened. They all finished their ice cream and went to a shop which was filled with Muggle stuff. Merry went to the smart phones and started to show Harry which ones were the best. In the end, Harry got an iPhone 6 which was gold, two Muggle cameras, one Polaroid and the other digital, a laptop where she could draw on a little slab and it would be on the computer, and a phone case where you can use the slab to draw on to design the phone case. Both Harry and Merry bought a lot of earbuds because Merry always broke them and Harry knew she was going to lose them. Merry gave Harry her number right away. Harry was ecstatic, she had her first friend! Merry's mother left to buy the girls their main school supplies.

"Where else do we have to go?" Merry asked while twirling her hair.

"We have to go get our wands, a pet, and books of course," Harry said while playing with her new phone, she never has even seen one. She jumped as her phone made a noise which made Merry laugh. 

"Same here," Merry laughed and grabbed her hand. They skipped to a store which was labeled Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. in gold writing. Merry walked in first, dragging Harry behind her. No one was in the room so they let their eyes wander around the shop.

"Hello!" Yelled an old man as he jumped up from behind the counter. Merry screamed and jumped back while Harry just stared at the man's wild hair. Harry was told about Mr. Ollivander and his ways. 

"Both Hogwarts?" he said in a raspy voice which made Harry shiver. Merry just nodded and gripped onto Harry's arm tighter. 

"Ah, Harriet Potter and Merry Baxter... I remember your parents' wands, I remember every wand I have ever sold and made," He leaned over the counter making both of the girls step back.

"But enough of them, let's get you two a wand. And remember the wand chooses the witch. Merry you first," She gulped and moved forward slowly. In under 5 minutes, Merry had her wand, 10-inch elk wood with unicorn hair core which was good for charms and hexes.

"Now you Harriet will be harder to find a wand I know that," Harry stepped for eager to get her wand. After an hour of searching, Harry still didn't have her wand. All three of them were getting frustrated.

"Never had someone that didn't fit one of my wands," He sighed as he fixed his burnt lamp.

"Maybe it's because the wand hasn't been made yet," Harry suggested.

"That's it!" He screamed and pulled out a piece of parchment. 

"Blood please!" He screamed and grabbed her hand. He carefully poked her finger with a sharp quill until it bled. He smeared her bloody finger on the parchment. 

"I should have your wand before you start Hogwarts but for now I must get to work," He grabbed the parchment and disappeared. Harry and Merry just stared at each other until they bursted out laughing. They both exited the store crying from laughing so hard. 

"Let's go find an animal," Merry said between giggles. They both walked to the store holding each other up still giggling. The store was filled with owls that hooted loudly and cats that had more than one tail. They lazily walked down the aisles until Merry squealed excitedly. 

"Look at this precious kitten!" She cooed at a small gray kitten with one green eye and one brown eye. The kitten could fit in one hand and it meowed at the two girls. The kitten clawed at the cage and meowed sadly.

'Humans, please I want an owner who will give me milk and a ball of yarn,' The kitten meowed. Harry cooed and put her finger in the cage which the kitten licked and nibbled on. 

"Merry do you want the kitten?"

"Yes!" She squealed again.

'Don't worry kitten, this human named Merry will take you home," Harry explained to the cat. Merry looked at her confused.

'Speaker! Thank you, I will be a good kitten I promise!' The kitten started to run around her cage. 

"Are you talking to the kitten?" Merry asked with her eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah, she is really excited that you are adopting her."

"It's a girl? Cool," Merry said while playing with the lock.

"What does it sound like to you?" Harry asked.

"What you talking to the kitten?"

"Yeah."

"You are talking in English but it sounds different for some reason like a purring noise on top of it," Merry tried to explain. Harry nodded her head. A sales person came by them to ask if they wanted the cat.

"Yeah I will adopt the kitten," Merry said.

"Do you know what this breed is?" The sales woman asked.

"Yes, it never grows up and can create fire!" Harry jumped in. 

"You really know your animals huh?" She giggled. The woman unlocked the cage. When the cage unlocked the kitten immediately jumped out of her cage and started to lick Merry everywhere on her face. Merry giggled and tried to tame the young kitten. 

"Are you looking for a pet?" The woman turned to Harry.

"I am getting one later," Harry explained. Mr. Feose promised to get Harry a snake for her birthday. Merry was still getting licked by her kitten and giggling.

"Would you like to get her supplies?" The sales woman laughed. The three of them walked to the back to get a bed, food, and toys. 

"Can we put a bow on her?" Harry asked as the woman was shrinking down everything for the girls.

"Yes we can," She giggled. Merry picked out a light purple ribbon and tied it around her neck. The kitten kept gnawing on Merry's fingers as she tied the ribbon. The two girls left to see Merry's mother outside.

"Let's go sit down for a moment," Merry's mother said. Merry's mother had trunks for both of them and multiple other supplies like potion kits and even a broom for both of them.

"A nimbus 2000!" Both of them silently shouted.

"A gift from me to both of you girls," She smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Baxter," Harry said while lightly touching the broom. She had always wanted to fly.

"Please call me Cara," She said. 

"Thank you, Cara," Harry smiled.

"Should we go get books?" Merry asked while putting her bags and kittens stuff in her trunk. Harry did the same with her bags. 

"Yes," Harry smirked.

 

\------------------------------------

Harry walked out of the book store with half of the books in the store.

"Did you have to get so many books?" Merry laughed.

"I like learning and I have never read these books before!" Harry said excitedly.

"Oh shit!" Harry shouted as soon as she put her shrunken truck in her pocket.

"What?!" Merry shouted back.

"I still have to send a letter to Hogwarts," Harry looked around, trying to find an owlery.

"You could just send them an email," Merry explained. Merry showed her how to send an email and to who. Harry sent an email to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall,

I gladly accept to enroll in Hogwarts and will patiently wait until school starts. 

Harry (Harriet) Potter

"Is that good?" Harry showed the email to Merry.

"Yeah looks about the same as mine," Merry replied. 

"Should we eat again? I'm hungry," Cara said. They ate at a diner which Cara had a salad, Merry had some pancakes, and Harry had a cheese burger and some fries. Harry and Merry giggled watching Merry's kitten named Willow as she gnawed on some fries. They talked about dragons riders. 

"Smith is the hottest," Merry shouted.

"No Lanson is the hottest," Harry shouted back.

"I think Pewerc is the hottest," Cara added.

"Ewww!" The girls squealed. The day soon ended with Merry and Harry promising to text each other as soon as they got home. Harry used a floo to get back home to Mr. Feose. She was greeted with black gates. She knocked on the gates.

"Coming!" Mr. Feose shouted. He slammed open the doors and let out of a gasp when he saw Harry. 

"Harry!" He hissed while Harry just smiled.

"I went to Diagon Alley!" Harry shouted.

"You what!?" He shouted back while motioning her out of the floo. He made her tell him everything. After she finished, he just sighed and shook his head. 

"What am I going to do with you?" He laughed.

"Get me a snake," She teased.

"You will get one soon," He teased back. She went to the Dursleys' house later and saw no one home. She didn't have anywhere to put her trunk so she kept it in her pocket. She put on some old clothes so they wouldn't find out where she was. She texted Merry that she was home and that she was going to bed. She took a quick shower and quickly fell asleep smiling for the first time instead of crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos, they mean a lot!
> 
> Sorry for the late upload, summer classes have been getting in the way lately.
> 
> Next chapter Hogwarts Express!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Hogwarts and gets sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Words~ I am going to use this for when animals talk or when Harry talks back.

Harry woke up to a metal pan slamming against her cupboard's door.

"GET UP FREAK!" Her Aunt shrieked. Aunt Petunia has been cooking now because she has been locking Harry in her cupboard almost 24/7. Harry could only get out of her cupboard to go to the bathroom or clean. She rubbed her eyes and pushed open her door. Just as she was about to step out of her cupboard, Dudley walked by and slammed it closed. Harry flew back and hit her head on the wall as Dudley cackled. A black object slithered out from underneath her thin blanket. It was her snake Beetlejuice that she got from Mr. Feose. She named him after her and Mr. Feose's favorite movie. They would cuddle up and laugh non-stop throughout the whole movie. These were her favorite moments because it made her feel like she had a real family.

"Are you okay Harry?" He hissed and licked her fingers.

"Yes I am fine," She hissed back while she ran her fingers across his scales. He was a Black Strangler, every kid was warned about how poisonous this snake was. It was the most poisonous snake known. When bitten the venom would make you feel like you were getting strangled. Beetlejuice only bites on command plus Harry always carries around an antidote just in case. He was pitch black on top that slowly faded into bright red on the bottom. He also had a red tongue and black eyes. Beetlejuice was as long as her arm and as thick as her wrist.

"I better get going," She sighed while rubbing the back of her head. Today was the day she got to go to Hogwarts, her Aunt tried to keep her from going but she would, oh yes she would go. Harry got up and pushed open the door slowly. She went to go clean until her hands bled.

 

\-----------------------------

"May I go take out the trash and shower? Harry asked her Aunt who was out in the garden planting flowers. Aunt Petunia just scowled at her but nodded. Harry went into her trunk which she had to unshrink to get her clothes and grabbed an outfit. She had about an hour to get to Kings Cross. She ran upstairs and ripped off her clothes. She washed and healed her hands with magic because she used chemicals in the kitchen for 4 hours. Her hands did end up bleeding and split open from the chemicals her Aunt insisted on using to clean the kitchen. She showered quickly and got dressed in her new outfit which was a white long sleeved blouse, a teal ribbon that went under her collar, a black skirt that ended at her mid thigh, black knee high socks, and black converses. Merry convinced her to wear this for her first day. They talked all of the time throughout the last month. They found a lot about each other like Merry was deadly afraid of spiders and Harry loves animals. Harry could talk to Merry a lot because she was in her locked cupboard all summer. Harry brushed her teeth and hair. Merry had promised her that she would do her makeup and hair on the train for her. Harry ran downstairs and threw all of her old clothes away, most of them were ripped and dirty anyway. She also threw away all of her broken parts of toys that she got from Dudley or rather got from the trash. She never had real toys, she only got them from Dudley's broken ones that she was never supposed to have in the first place. Harry did her bed for the last time and grabbed her trunk and put it in her pocket. She let Beetlejuice wrap around her arm and grabbed the trash. She looked out back, her Aunt had her back turned and still doing the flowers. Harry smirked and ran out the front door. She threw the trash bag in the can outside and ran to Mr. Feose. She let the wind ruin her hair and let tears fall. She never felt so alive and free. She was finally going to be free, no more beatings or starving. No more crying herself to sleep, no more abuse or neglect. She. was. free. Harry cried her whole way to the shop, she was crying because she was finally truly happy. She was going to go to Hogwarts and be the best witch ever know. She was going to have friends. She was going to learn until her head exploded. She was going to be happy. Harry threw open the doors to Mr. Feose shop.

"Hello Harry, how have you been?" Mr. Feose smiled while counting coins behind the counter.

"Happy," She sniffled and rubbed her nose. 

"I'm glad. I prepared some potions for you," He went into the back while Harry sat in a chair by the fireplace trying to calm herself. He came back with several full vials. She grabbed the 4 she knew she needed to drink right away. She downed all of them and immediately felt them take effect. They filled out her body and made her face have more color. She sighed when she could not feel her ribs and her lips and cheeks were warm again. She lost a lot of weight in the last month but these potions would reverse the last month of not eating. Mr. Feose set the other 2 down by her on the table, they had to be taken with food. 

"Chinese?" He chuckled because he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," She smiled.

"Usual?" He went to the phone by the cash register. 

"Of course, what else?" She joked. He laughed and ordered their usual.

"Will be 2 minutes," He informed and sat across from her. They talked about some potions until a knock came from the fireplace. Harry jumped up to open the gates.

"Slick!" She shouted and jumped into his arms.

"Harry!" He hugged her back tightly.

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" He asked and handed Mr. Feose the food.

"Of course! But I will miss seeing you!" She giggled.

"I will miss you too," He kissed her on her cheek which made her blush deeply. They quickly said goodbye and Mr. Feose and her ate quickly. Harry fed Beetlejuice some potatoes which he loved. 

"What would you get if you add powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood?" Mr. Feose huffed. He was quizzing her for her first year of potions. He was trying to stump her but was failing.

"The Draught of the Living Death," She smirked.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, pregnant female goats are the best for the most powerful and most useful bezoar," She giggled because he was getting so frustrated but was also very proud of her.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Wolfsbane is more common in potions because of the rubbery texture of the plant absorbs the potion better than monkshood which has a more leathery texture but otherwise they are the same plants," She rambled on.

"You will do perfectly fine in Hogwarts," He smiled. She finished the last bite of her egg roll and gave a piece chicken to Beetlejuice. He hissed at the feeling of a full stomach, he hasn't been full in a month. Harry was afraid to let him slip out of her cupboard to eat in case he never came back. She drank the other two vials which would make her gain weight easier in the future and not be lacking vitamins.

"Well I better get going," She sighed and picked up Beetlejuice who slid under her blouse. They had 10 minutes to get on the train.

"I was going to take you there you know," He chuckled and got up.

"Really?!" She screamed excitedly and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and chuckled.

"Let's go!" She dragged him to the fireplace and grabbed some powder.

"Hogwarts Express!" She screamed. The wind and green fire whipped around them as ash twirled around their feet.

"That was fun!" Beetlejuice hissed which made Harry open her eyes. She gasped at the sight, people running around pushing carts filled with trunks and pets. Owls hooted and cat meowed and purred at their owners. Kids were hugging their parents' goodbye while the parents cried and kissed them. The train was what made Harry gasp so loudly, it was amazing. It was huge and bright with adventure and mystery surrounding it which excited Harry. Mr. Feose motioned them to step forward. People were rushing out of the dozen floos and the wall across from them. Harry looked around for Merry who said she was going to be by the 4th door to get on the train.

"Harry!" Merry shouted and motioned them to come towards her and her mother. Harry ran to her and jumped into her open arms.

"I missed you so much!" Harry shouted. 

"I missed you too!" She shouted back. They hugged until the train whistled.

"5 minutes to board!" Screamed what seemed to be the train itself. 

"I'm so sorry, I don't believe we have met," Mr. Feose coughed. 

"I'm Merry's mother, Cara Baxter," Cara blushed and shook his hand. Mr. Feose kissed her hand which made both of them blush even deeper.

"I'm Oliver Feose," He said. He wanted to add that he was Harry's guardian but he was not legally so he didn't want to raise questions.

"It is very nice to meet you, Oliver," Cara giggled and hid her smile with her free hand.

"And I am pleased to meet a beauty as yourself," He kissed her hand again.

"EWW!" Harry and Merry laughed. Both of the adults blushed and separated quickly.

"Alright, I will see you at Christmas mom," Merry hugged her mother.

"Have fun Harry, write to me soon to tell me what house you are in. You will do perfectly fine, if you have any questions just ask," Mr. Feose hugged her.

"I will miss you," Harry smiled.

"I will miss you too but I will always be at my shop for you to come and see. I will always be here for you," He kissed her forehead. Harry just hugged him tighter.

"We have to go find a compartment soon," Merry notified Harry.

"Okay let's go," She separated from Mr. Feose and went after Merry.

"Do you have everything?" Cara shouted after them.

"Yes mom!" Merry shouted back while rolling her eyes.

"She has asked that 20 times since we got here," She told Harry.

"Are you sure?" Cara shouted desperately.

"They will be fine Cara," Mr. Feose patted her back. Both kids waved at them for the last time and disappeared into the train. They talked about their summers as they went to find an empty compartment. They bumped into some older kids, Harry collided her head into one of their lower chests. 

"Woah, are you okay?" A deep voice chuckled. Harry looked up to see a handsome, tall male student. He had a chiseled face and sparkling gray eyes with perfect white teeth. 

"Yes, thank you," Harry stammered out while blushing. He had two older male friends behind him.

"Are you beautiful gals firsties?" The one on the left asked. The one on the right winked at Harry. 

"Yeah, what year are you guys in?" Merry flirted while Harry blushed and looked down.

"4th," The one on the left purred and winked at Merry. Merry just giggled and played with the end of her top buttons to make him look at her chest which worked. The handsome male in the middle just kept his eyes on Harry.

"Are you excited for this school year?" The middle guy asked Harry only.

"Yes I am," Harry blushed and played with her hair. She would play with her skirt or the buttons on her blouse but she had nothing to show off to impress him like Merry did. But she could impress him with her intelligence! Could her intelligence impress a Hufflepuff?

"I studied most of the courses for 7 years and I have probably read half of the books in the Wizarding World," She giggled. 

"Wow really?" He whistled at her impressed, it worked!

"What are your names anyway?" Merry asked the three boys.

"I'm Cedric Diggory," The middle one said and blushed at Harry's stare.

"Liam Markson," The left one said while still staring at Merry's chest.

"Kyle Johnson," The right one winked at Harry again.

"What are yours?" Cedric asked while still looking at Harry.

"I'm Merry Baxter," Merry giggled and hit Liam's arm softly as he bit in her direction.

"I'm Harriet Potter but everyone calls me Harry," Harry blushed and covered her scar more with her hair. The three Hufflepuffs gasped but said nothing.

"It was very nice to meet you," Cedric smiled at Harry.

"It was very nice to meet you too," Harry blushed. They all said goodbye and went their separate ways.

"Dude those two girls were hot!" Kyle shouted as they walked away.

"No Baxter was hot, Potter was just down right gorgeous!" Liam argued. Cedric hit both of them teasingly upside their heads.

"What you were practically undressing Potter in your mind," Kyle teased Cedric.

"Nah he was doing more than undressing if you ask me," Liam snickered. Cedric's jaw dropped while blushing. He quickly ran away from them. Both girls giggled and blushed from hearing their conversations.

"You're not denying it!" The boys both shouted and ran after him. The girls didn't stop laughing until Merry opened a compartment that was not empty.

"Oh, Millicent, there you are," Merry said surprised. A young girl around their age was reading a leather covered book. She was a little overweight but she was still pretty. She had dark brown long hair while hazel eyes and a round face. 

"Well I am going to Hogwarts too," Millicent snorted.

"Oh hush," Merry teased.

"You can sit you know," Millicent gestured to the seat across from her. Merry and Harry sat down. Harry eyed Millicent's cat wondering what the cat would think of Beetlejuice.

"Her name is Autumn," Millicent said when seeing Harry's stare at her cat on her lap. Autumn is a very fluffy orangish cat with a weird nose. She seemed to glare at Harry. 

~I don't like you,~ Hissed Autumn. Yeah, she hated Harry.

"This is Willow," Merry had Willow in her hands. Willow was nibbling on a stuffed dragon that was almost the size of her.

"Where is your snake?" Merry asked her. Harry eyed both cats again and let Beetlejuice come out of her blouse. 

~I wish to sleep,~ Beetlejuice hissed as his head poked out. He flicked his tongue to taste the air and slithered out with the help of Harry.

"Is that a Black Strangler?" Millicent gasped.

"Yeah but don't worry he doesn't bite. His name is Beetlejuice," Harry replied. 

~A snake!~ Hissed Autumn ready to pounce. Millicent pet Autumn to calm her. Willow was too busy biting her dragon to notice the snake.

"Like the movie!" Merry laughed.

"It is my favorite movie," Harry giggled. Merry started to pull out some makeup from her bag which made Harry groan.

"Really now?" Harry whined. Merry just smirked and started to work on her face. She put on some blush and concealer under Harry's eyes. Merry put on mascara and eyeliner next which made Harry move around and giggle a lot. She put lip liner, lipstick, and gloss only on the middle of Harry's lips. She also filled in her eyebrows a bit.

"It makes your lips look even plumper," Merry explained while she put blue eyeshadow on Harry. She put darker blue in the crease and more of a silvery color in the middle.

"Next your hair," Merry sighed knowing it was going to take a long time.

"I'd rather cry," Harry whined. Millicent was reading again, Harry figured that she was reading an adult book. Beetlejuice was sleeping in a ball in a corner and Willow was still fighting with the plush dragon. Autumn was on Millicent lap still and still slightly glaring at Harry. Merry sprayed some weird liquid in her hair to make it wet. She brushed her hair and kept spraying until it was flat. Harry used her magic to flatten it because she knew that the liquid and brush would do nothing to her hair. Merry heated up her wand and wrapped a piece of hair around her wand to curl it. 

"This is going to take a long time," Harry sighed. 

"Just watch some Netflix," Merry pulled out her phone and handed it to Harry. Harry searched until she found a show called A Series of Unfortunate Events and started watching it out loud while Merry did her hair. Harry went through two full episodes which took two hours until Merry was done with her hair.

"Done!" Merry shouted. Harry sighed and moved while stretching her muscles. 

"Finally!" Harry yawned and gave Merry's phone back. 

"Do you want to see?" Merry asked. Harry nodded so Merry took a picture of the back of her hair. She gasped at seeing her hair so fancy because she was used to it being a rats nest. Merry showed her makeup also which made Harry blush. She looked so pretty! Harry was about to say something when a knock came from the door. It was thrown open to reveal a bushy haired girl and a chubby round faced boy.

"Have any of you seen a toad, Neville here lost his," The bushy haired girl said to reveal her bucked teeth.

"No but Harry could probably use a spell to find him," Merry offered. Neville looked at Harry who smiled at him and squeaked while blushing bright red. He refused to look at her again and only looked at the ground. 

"Oh yeah, Accio toad," Harry stood and swished her wand that she got a week ago that was shipped to her. Ollivander said it was the hardest wand he has ever made but he was very proud of himself.

"NO!" Screamed the bushy haired girl. The toad flew over Neville and the girls' heads and into Harry's open hand. 

"What were you afraid that a tsunami of toads would come?" Harry giggled, she knew how to control the spell to only make the wanted item to come to her not all of the items that are named what she wished. The other girl just pressed her lips together.

"Here you go," Harry giggled and offered the toad to Neville. He blushed and took his toad slowly. He made a wounded noise when their hands accidentally touched.

"Thank you," He whispered and hugged his toad to his chest.

"He is very adventurous, I can tell he likes to explore," Harry smiled.

"Yeah he just needs to not get into trouble," He smiled back while still blushing.

"What is your name?" The bushy haired girl asked in a bossy tone.

Harry coughed and took a step back, "I'm Harry." The other girl gave her a weird look and turned to leave with her nose up. Neville thanked her again and followed after the other girl.

"What was wrong with that chick?" Merry snickered which made Millicent snort.

"I don't know," Harry sat back down. A few more hours passed with Merry on her phone and Harry and Millicent reading.

"When do we get to Hogwarts?" Merry yawned.

"Around 6," Harry sighed.

"So we have 2 more hours," Merry groaned. A knock came from the door again to reveal an older woman with a cart of sweets.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The woman asked sweetly.

"Everything," Merry said while pulling out a bag of coins. She bought three of everything.

"Why did you get so much?" Snickered Harry.

"You never had any wizard candy," Merry explained and opened some Bernie's Bott Beans Every Flavor.

"Well I could have paid for mine," Harry offered. Merry just gave her a look and handed her a chocolate frog. Harry opened it and the frog hopped out and landed on Beetlejuice's head. Beetlejuice shot away and got ready to eat the frog when Harry snatched it away. She put the frog back not wanting Beetlejuice to eat it and get sick. A card fell out onto the floor. She picked up the card, it had a moving picture on it with a description of Albus Dumbledore! That was the person who had her keys! He apparently was very well known and quite popular. Maybe it was a bad idea to take away his keys with all of the ties he had with everyone. But what he didn't know is that she could make more than him because who wouldn't want to be friends with the girl who lived. Harry smirked and bit the frogs head off, this was going to be a fun year. 

 

\------------------------

Harry finished tying her tie when the bathroom door slammed open, it was Merry laughing.

"Your face!" Merry laughed. 

"You scared me!" Harry pushed her aside and made their way to their compartment again. They had 5 minutes until they were at Hogwarts. Merry shortened her skirt and Harry's. 

"You look nicer with a shorter skirt," Merry smirked. Harry snorted and put away her other outfit. Beetlejuice slept the whole way to Hogwarts and Willow was still attacking her dragon in her cage.

"It is her enemy when she is awake and her best friend when she sleeps," Merry explained. Harry wondered if Beetlejuice would like a stuffed animal while she let him go under her shirt. He loved to wrap around her torso. Millicent was putting Autumn in her cage while the cat promised to harm Harry which made her laugh quietly. Harry sat by the window as the train slowed down, her heart was in her throat. Merry held her hand comfortingly.

"It will be just fine," Merry assured her. The train started to slow down and squeak to a stop. Kids rushed out of their compartments excitedly. Harry got up and straightened her uniform, she has never been this nervous before in her entire life probably because this was the start of a new life for her.

"Let's go," Harry said. The three girls made their way outside when they heard a booming voice.

"First years over here, first years over here!" The booming voice ordered. The three girls made their way over to a lake with dozens of small boats and a very large man.

"Four to a boat!" The large man ordered. The girls all stepped into the boat trying not to tip it over. Harry almost fell into the water laughing because Merry was trying to clean off the seat of the boat. 

"What I bet this boat was never clean?" Merry whined. They had to wait a bit to make sure all of the first years were in the boats. When they were ready to go the large man got into a bigger boat and they all took off. Harry let her fingertips touch the water gliding along the surface of the water. Merry elbowed her in the ribs gasping. 

"What?" Harry frowned but gasped also when she saw the sight in front of her. The sky was darkened and filled with stars. The sunset was still slightly visible with a giant castle ahead of them. The castle was amazing, it stood out like white on black. Harry accidentally let her hand that was still gliding in the water get the edges of her robes wet but she didn't care. She couldn't believe that this place was going to be her home for 7 years. She eyes started to water a little for the cold air or her emotions, she couldn't tell which. When they got up to shore, Harry was the last to get out of the boats because, to be honest, she wanted to stare a little longer. The group walked up to the castle doors. Every kid was whispering excitedly and looking around. The large man knocked loudly on the wooden door which Harry thought he was going to break down the door. A strict looking woman opened the doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I except your journey here was good," She had a very crisp voice. "I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and you are about to enter Hogwarts. The four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I expect you to behave and study hard throughout your 7 years here" It was obvious she didn't like Slytherin and loved her own house. Otherwise, she seemed perfectly fine, just on the strict side. "I hope you get into the house you want." She went to close the door again but she finished with, "I think it is best to straighten yourselves out while I am away," while staring at a redhead's dirty nose and some others messy robes. She left which made many students sigh in relief. Students straightened their hair and robes nervously. Harry just stared at the door emotionless. She really didn't know what to feel, happy, scared, nervous. She was feeling so many emotions in her life it made her chest hurt. Merry was playing with her skirt and Millicent was tugging at her hair. The door opened again and she motioned them to follow her. The large man walked aside McGonagall. Harry looked at the roof which was filled with stars and candles. Page 184 paragraph 3 explains the ceiling in Hogwarts: A History Harry remembered. The bushy haired girl from before was saying the same thing out loud which earned her a few glares from the other students. But she didn't say the page or paragraph which made Harry puff out her chest proudly. The other older students didn't seem to care about the first years at the front of the hall. A hat that seemed to be made out of rags was on a stool. The sorting hat, Harry smirked, she already knew how they were going to be sorted unlike all of the other students. The redhead with dirt still on his nose was grumbling something about twins and a troll. The hat sang out,

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;"

Gryffindor didn't sound that bad to Harry but she was more brains than brawn definitely.

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;"

Harry was patient with potions and learning but not really anything else. She had a bit of temper.

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you have a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;"

She honestly wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, she loved to learn.

"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends."

This made Harry smirk, she knew she was going to be in Slytherin. 

"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone clapped loudly and cheered. The hat nodded and went still once again. Professor McGonagall started to list of names. The first person to go up was a girl who got sorted into Hufflepuff. The table clapped loudly and cheered. 'This may not be that bad' Harry thought. Soon Merry's name was called.

"Baxter, Merry." She walked up to the stool and sat down unfazed from anything. Merry didn't seem scared when the hat went on her head. The only thing Merry was worried about was that Harry and she would not get into the same house. 

'Loyal... Brave... Willing to fight for loved ones... resourceful and determined also though. Hmmm. I know just where to put you!' A voice in Merry's head appeared. The hat sang out 'Slytherin!' Merry smiled and walked casually to the Slytherin table. When a student got sorted and walked to their table, their black robes turned into their new house color robes. Soon Millicent was called up, she got into Slytherin also. Harry kept track of who was sorted where in her head so far.

Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillan  
Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, and Padma Patil  
Gryffindor: Neville Longbottom who she smiled at after he took the hat off which made him blush and almost fall off the stool, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger who was the bushy haired girl, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil  
Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Merry Baxter, Travand Daphne Greengrass

"Potter, Harriet," Called out Professor McGonagall. The whole hall burst out in whispers. The Headmaster sat up as if he couldn't wait to see what house she got in either. Harry took a calming breath and moved her way through the students in front of her. They gasped and gave her room quickly. She felt sick to her stomach when she sat down on the stool facing the whole school. She stared at her clasped hands in her lap until the hat was set onto her head. He covered her eyes completely. He said nothing and when he started to talk she jumped a little bit.

The hat chuckled, "Don't fear me young one, now let's see. Hmm... you are brave but you are more wits and have more of a ready mind. It would be sickening to not put you in a house that wouldn't build on that mind of yours. Ravenclaw would do you good, you would gain tremendous amounts of knowledge. Hufflepuff would let you keep your values of peace and fairness but nothing else good will come your way. Slytherin would be the best for you, you would become very quick thinking and cunning which you already are, to be honest."

"So which house is the best for me?" Harry asked in her mind.

"Slytherin because you would gain the most. You could learn, make friends, still be brave, value your own values, change minds and conquer whatever is in your way. Slytherin will help you on your way to victory, to conquering everything and anything, learning so much that people fear you. You will do excellent in Slytherin," The hat moved a little on her head ready to yell out her house. Even though he basically told her what house she was going to be in, she was still scared. Merry was her first friend, she wanted to be in the same house as her. "Slytherin!" The whole hall was dead silent, she was going to puke. Professor McGonagall took the hat off and silently congratulated her with a slight smile. Harry smiled back and thanked her. The whole hall was still kind of stunned but the Slytherin table burst out in cheers and clapped. Harry jumped off the stool and quickly walked to Merry who looked so proud of her. Merry saved a seat for her which was right next to her. Harry smiled as she saw her own robes turn into Slytherin colors. She knew she made the right choice. They hugged and laughed as Harry dramatically sighed.

"That was so nerve racking, so much peer pressure!" Harry giggled.

"I know, I felt it and it wasn't even directed at me!" Merry giggled back. The upper years near them congratulated her and welcomed her to Slytherin. 2 more students went into Gryffindor, Ron Weasley who was the kid with the dirt still on his nose and Dean Thomas. Also, another student got on into Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. He winked at her as he sat down near her. The Headmaster gave a speech which made Harry question his sanity. When he finished his speech, the tables filled with food. Harry gaped at the food and piled her plates with roast beef, potatoes, and green beans. She ate until she couldn't anymore. 

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," The blond boy to her left said. He offered his hand to shake so she put her fork down and wiped her face with her napkin.

"Heir Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Harriet Potter," She shook his hand. He puffed out his chest proudly at her calling him Heir. Zabini snorted while Nott snickered.

"Careful don't want to give him a big head," Merry chuckled.

"He already has one," Millicent snorted.

"I'm Zabini, but you delicious darling can call me Blaise," He winked at her. Merry threw a piece of chicken at him which missed him.

"Theodore Nott, nice to meet you," He said shyly. Harry could tell that he did not like to talk.

"Pansy Parkison," A girl with a cropped haircut and a upturned nose introduced herself.

"Tracey Davis," Harry knew she was a half-blood unlike the others in her year.

"Daphne Greengrass," A pretty blond girl smiled at her.

"Oh and this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," Malfoy introduced them because they were too busy eating. But they looked up and waved at her when they heard their names. She smiled and waved back. They finished eating until they had to sing the Hogwarts song. The older years and other Professors looked really sick and strained.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore said while twinkles in his eyes, "And here we go!" There were the words of the song in the air so the first years could know what to sing.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now, they’re bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we’ve forgot,  
Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Two twin redheads at the Gryffindor table finished the song while a death march tune. Harry and Merry were both crying with laughter at the lyrics. After that Headmaster Dumbledore dismissed the first years so their head of houses and Prefects could introduce themselves and go over rules.

"I am Gemma Farley, Head Girl, and this is Jason Zang, Head Boy," The boy just seemed to growl at the first years. The girl seemed nice enough to Harry. "We will be showing you to your dorms and home for the next 7 years." With that the prefects and Slytherin first years left to go to the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter!
> 
> (Edited: I forgot the song!)


	6. Chapter 6

After that Headmaster Dumbledore dismissed the first years so their head of houses and Prefects could introduce themselves and go over rules.

"I am Gemma Farley, Head Girl, and this is Jason Zang, Head Boy," The boy just seemed to growl at the first years. The girl seemed nice enough to Harry. "We will be showing you to your dorms and home for the next 7 years." With that the prefects and Slytherin first years left to go to the dungeons. The first year Slytherins walked out of the Great Hall first with Harry in the back. Merry and Draco were on both sides of her and both trying to get her attention. They would both say look and point to something at the same time. The paintings were moving and talking! The stairs were moving also! Why is this place so weird? But like in a good way, in the way that made Harry want to learn more about this place and all of its secrets it may hold. The more beautiful the place, the darker the secrets. 

"This way!" Shouted Gemma which led them going downwards on a moving staircase, while it was moving! All of the students gasped and looked around excitedly. The staircase shifted into place which made the kids scream a little at the sudden movement. They walked down the stairs and walked all of the way to the dungeons. It was very dark and cold down here. Harry was used to the cold and dark in her cupboard so she was going to be fine. Beetlejuice poked his head out of her collar.

"I like it down here, I like this coldness," He hissed softly and nuzzled her neck. Harry almost tripped on nothing which made Merry snicker and hold onto her arm. They came up to a weird looking door. They took so many turns and twists down here that Harry knew she wouldn't get out tomorrow without getting lost. The door was almost invisible because it matched the walls but it was more black. The blackness of the door blended in with the shadows near the door. Harry knew she was going to forget where the door was.

"This is the entrance to the common room, it has a password that changes every new moon phase. The passwords will always be posted inside by the door. If you ever get locked out just knock on the door or wait for an older year who knows the password," Gemma explained. "Professor Snape is inside waiting to explain the rules, I hope you will find the Slytherins as a family and Hogwarts to be your home," Jason growled but it seemed in a nicer more comforting tone.

"Anguis," Jason snarled at the door which opened immediately. Harry smiled because she knew anguis was Latin for snake. They walked in one by one.

"Sit down please," Gemma smiled at Harry when she saw her innocent, questing eyes looking around. Harry blushed and smiled back. Merry practically punched her arm to make her look at the glass part of the common. Harry gasped, you could see a huge squid and bunch of other fishes go by. It was so pretty and magical. The water seemed to glow and glitter. One wall ahead of them had a roaring fireplace with a painting of some sort, maybe some famous wizard. The wall to their left was filled with bookcases and antiques which made Harry perk up in excitement. There was a crystal chandelier above them and the room was decorated very well with furniture and other antiques. It was still dark in the common room but definitely brighter than outside. They all sat down, Harry again was in the middle of Merry and Draco. Draco was ranting on about how every single ancestor on his blood line was in Slytherin. Blaise was sitting in an armchair near Merry mocking Draco silently which was making everyone laugh even the Prefects. Harry couldn't laugh because Draco was only looking directly at her. He really seemed to be trying to impress her. Suddenly a door slammed open that was not the entrance, everyone but Harry jumped. She was used to slamming doors and worse. It was a very pale, tall man that was wearing all black robes. He has shorter, straightened black hair that seemed to be greasy. He also had pitch black eyes that looked a bit weird to Harry. He had an emotionless face and body which impressed Harry, she had a hard time hiding her expressions. 

"Good evening first years, I hope you had a pleasant first night. I am Professor Snape, you will address me as sir. I am the Head of the Slytherin House if you have a problem come to me. Slytherin's are known for keeping things to themselves, if you have a problem, tell either Ms. Farley or Mr. Zang, myself or an older year that you trust. I beg of you to not go everywhere accusing people without evidence. Do not charge at the first sight of conflict. But if you fear that someone's life is in danger, please notify me immediately. I expect you to get at least average grades and not make your house look like Hopefully, you will learn how Slytherin's properly act quickly by looking up to the older years," His voice was very sharp and direct. Nobody dared to interrupt him. 

"First years and second years are forbidden to be out after 9:00 pm, except for emergencies and classes. Trust me if you break these rules, you will regret it," His voice deepened and glared at each first year student. He seemed to glare at her the most, she just smiled at him kindly. From a young age, Harry was always told that her smile could make even the most brutal winters turn into the most beautiful, blossoming spring. His glare and frown altered at her bright, innocent smile which made Harry smirk. He snarled at her and said, "Trust me, I will know if you break any of these rules," He said to the room but did not make his glare leave her. Harry did not let her innocent act falter at his glare, she stared straight into his black eyes that could make anyone fall into fear caused by them and smiled at him. She smiled straight into someone who was trying to make her scared and submissive. She has spent so many years being scared and submissive, she refused to let herself continue that way here. This was her chance to really be someone.

"That is all," He sneered at her and broke the eye contact first which made her smirk and him growl when he figured out her game. "Tomorrow I shall have out your schedules. Have a pleasant slumber," And with that, he left. Merry was giggling and shaking, Harry looked at her worriedly. 

"These several years are going to be very interesting with you, aren't they?" She laughed. Harry just laughed back.

"We shall take you up to your dorms now, girls to the right and boys to the left," Gemma motioned the girls to follow. Harry again ended up in the back. They walked up quite a bit until Gemma stopped by two doors across from each other. 

"This is your washroom and this is your dorm," She opened the dorm to the left of her. "Breakfast starts at 7'o clock on the weekday and 7:30 on the weekend. Classes start at 9'o clock and as Snape said your schedules will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast. Don't worry if Snape seemed a little... well you know, he cares deeply about his students even though he doesn't seem like he does. We all do care about each other, other houses really don't like Slytherin so we have to stay together. I really do hope you find this place like a home, it may take a while but it will come soon. I hope you sleep well and make this your home for the next 7 years," She smiled at the girls. Harry decided that she really liked her. With that she left, leaving the girls to pick what bed was theirs. Harry chose the bed in between Merry's and Millicent's. She sat on her bed, it was so elegant. The blanket was a very thick, emerald green quilt and the sheets were emerald green silk. There were three pillows on her bed and there were silver curtains made of a thick material. There was a snake carving above head of the bed that had emerald eyes and a silver body. She really liked it here, it was cold and comforting. There also was a roaring fireplace near Daphne's bed and Tracey's. There were desks next to every other bed and there was at least one nightstand for each bed.

"Do you have any shampoo or body wash?" Merry took some bottles out of her trunk. Harry blushed and shook her head. She forgot to buy some in Diagon Alley. "I figured, I brought you some," She tossed a pink bottle and a clear blue bottle at her. Harry caught both easily, she had good reflexes from dodging Dudley's punches or throwing things at her. 

"Thanks," She smiled at Merry. "I probably will shower tomorrow morning," Harry told her while putting away the soap in her trunk at the end of her bed. Some girls were talking about some love show and others were talking about classes. Harry took out a baggy t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in. She also grabbed her toothbrush and some night moisturizer. She went across the hall and changed out of her Slytherin robes. She changed and brushed her teeth. Someone knocked on the door when she was putting on moisturizer. Merry walked in with a bunch of hair product. 

"Oh no," Harry moaned while closing the cap. 

"Your hair needs it," Merry smirked. They spent over an hour in the washroom on her hair, strengthening it, moisturizing it, fixing the dead ends, the whole works. Pansy came in to make sure they were still alive.

"I'm not," Harry pouted. 

"Oh hush, at least your hair isn't dead anymore," Merry brushed through her hair. Merry finished with her hair and changed in front of both Harry and Pansy. Harry could never do that, she can just feel their eyes on her body that was once bruised and broken. Pansy started to brush her teeth at a different sink. There were six different sinks and six showers. The showers were just a gray curtain to cover the shower, that is not a lot of privacy. Soon everyone was laying down to sleep. Harry shut her curtains after saying goodnight to everyone. She pulled out her phone to see that it was 10:30. She watched some cartoon comedy that just ended up confusing Harry. She checked her phone again, 12:23. Harry pulled back a curtain to see everyone asleep and someone was snoring lightly, probably Millicent. Harry tiptoed to Merry's closed bed and pulled back the curtains slightly.

"Merry," She whispered and shook her sleeping body lightly. She groaned and turned over to glare at her.

"What?" Merry rubbed her eyes and yawned. 

"Want to have a little fun?" Harry smirked.

"Like..." She looked at her slightly frightened.

"Exploring."

"Right after Snape lectured us about how we would hate the consequences of sneaking out," Merry sat up, mouth opened.

"Yep," Harry smirked. 

"Right after he told us that we are forbidden to go out after 9," Harry nodded. 

"Right after Dumbledore said we would meet out death if we go onto certain floor, the 3rd. Which I assume you want to go on," Merry eyes were almost popping out of her head. Harry's smirk just widened. There was a moment of silence between them.

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a lot has been going on lately like classes to my birthday, I will try to update this more. Maybe once a week, hopefully. Sorry for any typos! Hope this made your day better <3


	7. Chapter 7

The two girls made their way out of the dungeons while their school cloaks and wands. Harry also took Beetlejuice along so he could see his home for the next 7 years.

"Why do you even want to do this?" Merry asked while tightening her cloak around herself. It didn't seem as cold earlier but the temperature must drop significantly after hours. 

"I have a hard time remembering stuff like directions, plus this place holds so many secrets. I really want to know all of them," Harry explained. 

"You just don't want to make a fool of yourself by not knowing where to go for classes," Merry snorted. 

Harry laughed, "Yeah basically." The two of them walked around the dungeons, looking at every single corridor and painting. They both talked to everyone, most had never even talked to humans in years. 

"They seem so lonely down here," Merry whispered almost in tears. Harry nodded wiping away some already fallen tears, she knew best what it was like to be alone. Harry promised that they would come down here to talk to them every single day. Most of the paintings cried out in joy, some left the frame because they were so emotional. One of the paintings was a young girl in yellow robes who looked a bit off. She was Merry's favorite, she had a lisp and was the most excited to see them. Apparently, she was sorted a Hufflepuff but was later sorted into Slytherin because she lost her mind. When she lost her mind, she gained Slytherin qualities and values. There were multiple famous Slytherin witches and wizards, each told them their stories and why they were famous. One witch was famous for killing her husband who was abusive and became at the time the smartest witch of the century. Another witch was famous for saving Merlin from death. A wizard was famous for creating the first wand that would replace the staff. Another wizard was famous for assassinating the Minister who was trying to mind control the wizarding world. Every single painting was of famous Slytherins, there had to be around 3 dozen or more paintings. For some reason this filled Harry with determination, if they could make something of themselves, she could too. Harry's favorite painting was an old wizard with a huge anaconda who speaks Parseltongue like her. He immediately took interest in her along with his snake, Apep. Apep is the meaning of the personification of evil. Apep was abandoned as a young hatchling because he was the last one born and was too weak to carry on. Yvain Bolequaid, the old wizard, took Apep in when he saw him in his own backyard. They apparently were inseparable since that day. Yvain passed away when he was murdered by his father. Yvain was in love with a muggle, a muggle boy. His father was enraged and used the killing curse on him but only after using the cruciatus curse for over an hour. The wizard said that the muggle who he was in love with died a year later. Yvain thinks he took his own life. The way Yvain spoke about his lover in a way that made Harry's heart sink but yet sore in ways she never thought possible. She only could wish that she could have a love so deep like theirs despite the tragic ending. They promised to see them the next day and talk more. Beetlejuice really liked Apep, they quickly became close friends. Much like Harry became really close to Merry. Merry wiped away some tears while Harry rubbed her nose. 

"Wasn't expecting that," Merry laughed breathlessly.

"Neither was I," Harry chuckled. "If that was just the dungeons just imagine what the rest of the castle will be like." Merry let out a breath. 

"Well we aren't getting any younger," She giggled then sprinted up some stairs. Harry laughed and ran up to catch her. They laughed together as they ran through stairs and corridors. Stopping at every classroom to see what they may hold. Many held abandon books which Harry took one of each and other random school supplies. Soon they were on the 8th floor, they figured out where all of their classes would be held and even future ones. They left the library for tomorrow during the school time and the 3rd floor for a later time. It was already 6 in the morning, so they had to run back to not get caught. Luckily no one came across the two girls the whole night but at one point they thought they heard Cedric's voice. 

"He must be a prefect, they help patrol the school," Merry explained as they quickly ran back to the dungeons. Harry just wondered what Cedric would have thought about them breaking the rules on their very first night. They ran to their common room door, Merry almost missed it which made Harry laugh. Harry said the password and they quickly made their way to their dorm. They slipped in unnoticed and quickly put away their robes and wands.

"We forgot to look for the other common rooms," Harry gasped. 

"We can do those later, they can wait," Merry yawned and got into bed. Harry nodded to herself and got under the sheets.

"We have at least 2 hours of sleep, less than that even," Merry moaned while fluffing her pillow.

"Only 10 minutes to be honest," Harry stared at her blankly waiting for her to respond.

"What do you have planned?" Merry looked at her in wonderment and slight fear. She just smirked and went to her trunk. She dug out two potion bottles and handed one to Merry. 

"What the hell is this?" She whispered loudly.

"I have insomnia so I can drink this and sleep for only 10 minutes and get 10 hours of sleep," Harry explained and downed the potion. It tastes like water but slightly orange. Mr. Feose always makes sure that the potions she takes never tastes bad. Merry slowly took the potion still weary. They climbed into the bed and quickly feel asleep. Harry slept for 10 minutes while Merry slept for 12. Harry woke up stretching, feeling completely refreshed. Merry woke up the same way and looked over at her.

"Damn that really does work," She chuckled. They went to shower and got dressed. Beetlejuice showered with Harry, he slithered in the water by her feet. After they were done, it was just before 7 so they grabbed their school supplies and books. Beetlejuice went along with her under her blouse. Harry grabbed the 7th year potion book that she found in an empty classroom. They sat in the common room, waiting for the rest of the girls. The fireplace was going strong, filling the room with warm heat. They sank down on a fluffy couch while Merry played on her phone and Harry read the potion book. They sat in comfortable silence until a door quietly creaked open. The girls turned around to see a very relaxed looking Snape. Behind him was a shorter man with short curly, light brown hair that was longer on top. He had deep cheekbones but yet a delicate, feminine face. He had large red eyes with very long eyelashes. But not scary red eyes, like fresh cherries, just lightly frosted over with morning frost. He looked very delicate and feminine all over but something about him looked strong. Harry couldn't figure out what though. 

"Oh good morning, young ones," The delicate man said which scared Snape. His surprised look was quickly replaced with a sneer.

"What are you two doing up this early?" He sneered at them. 

"We are waiting for our friends, sir," Harry said politely. He continued to sneer at her while the more kind man smiled at them. He placed his hand on Snape's lower back which made his sneer disappear.

"That is very kind of you. What are your names?" He responded sweetly.

"Harriet Potter but everyone calls me Harry."

"It's wonderful to meet you Harry," The man smiled which made Harry blush.

"I'm Merry Baxter."

"Pleasure to meet you, Merry," He said sweetly.

"Who are you?" Merry asked.

The man laughed which sounded like... well Harry didn't know how to explain his laugh. His laugh was beautiful like the rest of him.

"I'm Riley Woods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, stuff got in the way. Don't worry I will update tomorrow or Friday with a longer chapter XP
> 
> Sorry for any typos, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am going to switch between Harry and Harriet at random moments just a heads up)

"Who are you?" Merry asked.

The man laughed which sounded like... well Harry didn't know how to explain his laugh. His laugh was beautiful like the rest of him.

"I'm Riley Woods." Harry gasped softly, not loud enough to gain any attention. This was the other man who had her keys and was very close to her parents. He knew her parents, he grew up with them. 

Harry was going to say something to him but Snape sneered at her again, "Why do you have a potion book? More importantly a seventh-year potion book?"

"I studied for 7 years how to make a perfect potion every time. I know how to brew almost every potion known to the wizarding world. You can have this book back anyways, I know how to brew everything in it," She got up and handed the book to him. Severus is never the one to show emotion but she completely surprised him. Potter's daughter knew and actually liked to brew potions?! Impossible! He was about to bark at her about where she got the book but Riley spoke first.

"Well I am glad you enjoy potions, it is a very difficult and useful skill. Not many can brew potions well," He smiled at her.

"Thank you," She bashfully smiled back.

"Who did you learn from?" 

"Mr. Feose," She said carefully not knowing the reaction they might have.

"Oh I know him," Riley laughed, "He is an excellent teacher, I also went to school with him." 

"Really?" Harry asked. Mr. Feose seemed a bit older than this man. 

"He was a seventh year when I was a first year. He did also tutor and help teach potions later on," Riley explained. Harry nodded and looked at her feet wanting to ask questions about her parents and why she had to live with the Dursley's. Riley realized her hesitation to say something but did not say anything. 

"Are you excited for your first day of classes?" He smiled.

"Harry's just is excited to see the library," Merry laughed, still on the couch.

"Well you are just excited to see the cute Quidditch players," Harry teased back. Snape grimaced while Riley chuckled.

"Hogwarts does have an impressive library, no one has ever read all of the books in the 7 years they were here. As for the Quidditch players," He laughed. Harriet and Merry laughed back. She liked this professor, he is nice and funny. He also is very easy to talk to.

"Are you a professor here?" Harry frowned, he was not up at the head tables for dinner last night.

"Sort of, I substitute classes at Hogwarts if needed and also help students tremendously with planning for life after Hogwarts. I teach in another wizarding school that is more old fashioned like Druids or Sorcerers/Sorceresses. It also is available to highly advanced Hogwarts students who want to take some extra classes. I teach Majoring in the Art of Caring For and Training Dragons and Multiple Other Beasts or as my students like to call it 'Dragons Class'," He chuckled.

"What school?" Merry asked curiously as she hanged her arms off the back of the couch.

"Bloodworth School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh! I heard about that school, it was once called Bloodworth School of Dark Arts and Curses. It once was a school that was meant to teach the medieval druids and sorcerers about how to kill and torture muggles like King Uther Pendragon because of the purge."

"Purge?" Merry asked.

"The purge was a time where many kingdoms slaughtered any type of magical creature," Harriet explained. "King Uther was the one who killed the most magical beings so many sorcerers learned to kill and torture so they could try and stop him."

"That is... fucked up," She stared at her.

"But no need to worry, we don't teach those types of lessons anymore," Riley reassured them. A few students came down from their dorms which interrupted their conversation. It was some random girls that seemed a few years older than them.

"Oh good morning, Riley and Professor Snape," One girl jumped when she saw the two professors and two first years.

"Good Morning Ackerson, Jennings, Bloom," Riley smiled to them while Snape sneered at them silently.

"Are these some first years?" A different girl asked.

"Yeah we are," Harry said quietly.

"Harriet Potter and Merry Baxter right?" The same girl asked. Both girls nodded.

"Would you like us to show you guys where your classes will be?" The first girl asked politely. 

"Really?" Harry was surprised at the random kindness of her housemates. They already knew where their classes were but the others couldn't find out.

"Yeah I remember that some older girls helped us find our classes on our first day so I thought we could help you guys," She smiled. 

"Sure if that won't be any trouble," Harry said.

"No not at all," She motioned them to follow them out the door.

"Do you have their schedules ready now?" The third more silent and scary girl asked blankly to Snape. He scowled at Harry even though she did absolutely nothing. He went back into the door and quickly grabbed their two schedules. He shoved the parchment papers towards them and turned to leave with Riley following.

"Have a wonderful first day everyone," He smiled and left behind a very dramatic Snape. The girls left to explore the castle and hopefully eat soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this took me a really long time to write but anyways I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Also, I have a question would you guys like either a short chapter every 3-4 days (about) or a long chapter every 1 and a half - 2 weeks (about)? Or does it not matter?


	9. Chapter 9

"That was very nice of them," Merry said as she slung her book bag over her shoulder.

"It really was," Harriet agreed. She packed a few muffins wrapped in a few napkins and also grabbed some fruit.

"Are you packing for a mid-day feast?" Merry joked. Harriet looked down slowly at her collection of food. She frowned, she didn't have to pack up food anymore. She could eat whenever she wanted. She never had to starve and wonder if she would ever be able to eat again. Harry swallowed to lump forming in her throat and quickly shoved the fruit in her bag. 

"Yeah, I eat a lot," Harry joked while faking a laugh. Merry didn't notice her fake laugh and laughed along. 

"Even though a house elf could blow you over," Merry laughed. Harry's lips twitched in annoyance. She always had a hard time when people commented on her, mostly her body. They say, knobbled knees, short, wild tamed hair, freakish scar, too pretty to be smart, flat chested, too boyish. She dealt with the Dursley's picking out every single thing wrong about her to the point where she is very insecure when anyone says remotely anything about her. She knows to not care about what anyone says about her but when they say it directly to her face, it hurts. Harry knows Merry didn't mean it in a bad way but it just hit a sore spot with her. 

"Yeah, you're probably right," Harriet smiled slightly and turned to go to class. Merry jogged up to her. 

"So what class do we have first?" She huffed.

"History of Magic," They turned a left turn into a group of older boys. Harriet let a little squeak escape her mouth. "Sorry!" She turned her head to the ground and started to step aside for them.

"Wait," One ordered. Harry snapped her head up to look into his eyes. There were four Slytherin boys, all towering over her and Merry. 

"What," Merry ordered back. The one who ordered them to stop looked at Merry amused. Harriet looked at Merry in fear, they could easily break them in half with their bare hands, no magic needed! The one who ordered them had black short hair and brown eyes. He also had a nose that looked like it was broken many times. The boy next to him had dirty blond hair and light green eyes. He looked more friendly than the rest of them. One boy who looked the oldest was half asleep and definitely was the tallest and biggest. He growled at her when he saw she was making eye contact with him. She continued to stare blankly at him which seemed to amuse him. The last boy was in the back completely bored and wanted to leave. He looked, even more, scarier than the one who ordered them to wait.

"I was wondering if your friend here really did challenge Snape when he was going through the rules, is that alright kid?" He sneered the kid part. Merry puffed out her chest and pouted. Before she could say anything Harry interrupted quickly.

"Yes," All of the boys' attention turned to her again.

"You really did?" Another boy asked very amusedly.

"Yeah," Harriet nodded while color soon risen to her cheeks. 

"Never thought that Potter: The Girl Who Lived, would ever be in Slytherin. Never thought you would also stand up to Snape on your first night," The first one who talked smirked.

"Well I guess I am surprising," She shrugged. He chuckled deeply.

"I guess you are and I hope you will continue to be surprising," They took off after his last words. 

"Who were they?" Merry whispered loudly. 

"No ide-," Harriet gasped as she felt a piercing pain in her head like a flaming needle stuck through her head and saw a bright flash of light, "Adrian Puncy, Marcus Flint, Derek Warrington, Hugh Montague," She said in a deep monotone voice while the words just seemed to appear in front of her. She shook her head as the names disappeared. She turned to Merry horrified after she finally realized what happened.

"What the hell was that?!" Merry shouted. A few students in the hallway turned their head to try and find the problem. Harriet grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards an abandoned corridor which they found last night. 

"How did you know that?" Merry whispered harshly.

"I don't know!" Harriet was shaking with fear.

"Well, how?" 

"I. Don't. Know."

"Was it magic or did you just suddenly know?" Merry's eyes were wide and her arms gesturing everywhere.

"Yes," Harriet said blankly.

"That doesn't answer anything!" Merry growled and scratched her head frustratedly.

"I really don't know!" Harriet cried out, tears rolled down her face. She was a freak even here, the Dursley's were right, she was a true freak.

"Hey," Merry's voice was very calm and soothing. "It's okay, I didn't mean to scare you." Merry reached out to brush her hair back that was sticking to her face. Harriet flinched and took a step back. "Breathe," Merry told her calmingly. Harriet closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, not wanting to have a panic attack on her first day. Once she calmed herself down, Merry asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine," She breathed out. She straightened her uniform as a way to tell herself she was fine. "Let's go to class now, we don't want to be late for our first class." 

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Merry asked rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Yes," She swallowed. 

"Look, if you don't feel ready, we don't have to go. Your mental health means more than going to class," Merry looked her directly in the eyes. Harriets eyes started to water, she actually cared about her and how she felt. No one ever had seen her almost have a panic attack and yet she was so comforting and caring. 

"I'm okay, I promise," She whispered and wiped away the newly fallen tears and older that started to dry on her face. 

"Just know that I never mean to hurt you or insult you. Just tell me to stop if I ever make you uncomfortable. And if you ever need anything, ask me. I know I'm not the best friend in the world but if you tell me things that I can't read from just looking at you, we can make any situation better. Okay?" Merry smiled brightly at her. Harriet nodded her head quickly not wanting to spill more tears in front of her.

"Let's go," Harry sniffed and rubbed her nose. They walked to History of Magic together while talking about how boring this class was supposed to be.

"Seriously, I heard someone died in this class while listening to him talk about the Goblin Wars for hours," Merry said exaggerated. 

"That couldn't have happened!" Harry laughed. She really did like Merry, she calmed her and made her laugh. She could tell they were becoming quite close.

"You are just saying that because you actually like the Goblin Wars," Merry gagged.

"It is fascinating!" Harry defended herself. She pulled out her phone, 10 minutes till the bell rang. "Hey Merry, we only have 10 minutes."

"Well, that's fine because we are already here," Merry giggled at Harriet's blank look. 

"Oh, alright," Harry huffed. They walked into the classroom to see most of the Slytherin's already in the room but only two Gryffindors, Hermione and Neville. While Merry sat down and pulled out her phone to text who knows, Harry waved at Neville shyly who waved back blushing deeply.

"Morning Potter," He stumbled out.

Harriet giggled, "You can call me Harry, but Morning Neville." He nodded shyly and turned back to his Hogwarts: A History copy. She noticed that Hermione was staring at her, more like glaring a bit. Harry smiled brightly and waved excitedly, trying to make a new friend. Hermione seemed confused by her waving but smiled back slightly in return before reading again. Harriet nodded to herself, she really did want to have lots of friends in this school. This was a chance to start off new. She sat down by Merry and looked over her prepared notes for the lesson. Mr. Feose had multiple lesson plans for each class so she prepared notes and objectives to learn. She also wrote down key ideas and events from the wars. 

"Have you already made notes for this class?" Merry said like she was slightly scared to know the answer.

"Yep," Harriet popped the p and turned back to her notes. She pulled out her book and turned to the first page. The pages were filled to the brim with annotations and little fun facts. Also, there were a few little doodles which always made Harriet smile. Mr. Feose would doodle in her book when she was trying to study.

"Just letting you know," Merry leaned in towards her, "I'm definitely borrowing these later." Harriet laughed and shook her head.

"I knew you were, that is why I wrote them," Harriet opened her mouth in effect. Merry pushed her elbow softly into her forearm and clicked her tongue. Soon all of the Gryffindors piled in a few seconds before the bell rang. The students sat there for a few moments but the teacher came in, a ghost.

"What is wrong with this school?" Merry whispered in her ear. Harriet bit her fist while trying to not laugh. The teacher, Mr. Binns, had a very monotone voice and seemed like he was completely uninterested by the topic. Hermione was quickly scribbling down notes which made her receive multiple glares from the other Gryffindors. Neville looked downright confused and completely lost. Merry was sleeping on her desk when the class was only 10 minutes in. Harriet followed along in the prepared notes and annotated chapter. The class seemed to fly by for Harriet, Merry almost fell off her desk when the bell blasted loudly.

"Oh my god, that was so long," Merry yawned.

"You were sleeping," Harry laughed as she packed up everything.

"Shush." They walked out and started to walk to Transfiguration. "Did we even have homework?"

"Yeah, a summary of the first chapter," Harry explained.

"Let me guess, you already have it finished," Merry rolled her eyes playfully.

"Of course," Harriet smiled.

"Hopefully this class will be more entertaining," She sighed as they walked into the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote a little chapter cause I have to study for 3 quizzes tomorrow even though it is 11pm now. Anyways hope ya enjoyed <3


	10. Chapter 10

"Hopefully this class will be more entertaining," She sighed as they walked into the classroom.

"Transfiguration is more of a hands-on class, so you may like it better," Harriet nodded to herself. They sat in front of the class off to the side because Hermione was sitting right in front of the desk... which had a cat on it. 

"Why is there a cat?" Merry whispered.

"Professor," Is all Harriet said while staring at the cat who seemed a little annoyed that not a lot of students are in the class. Harriet frowned, she has seen this cat before. She gasped when she remembered.

 

\-----Flashback-----

Harriet was only 5 years old and still had a hard time walking and talking. She mostly just mumbled and stumbled her way through life.

"Take out the garbage, Freak!" Her Aunt screeched and held up a pan, threatening to hit her. She squeaked in fear and ran to grab the trash bag. She ran quickly out of the house and threw the garbage in the outside bin. She panted from the run and wiped her forehead. It was very hot and humid outside from the summer heat. She jumped a bit when she heard a cat meow. It was a brownish-gray cat who looked at her with a dull look. The cat was beginning to step towards her, looking focused and her shape started to get a bit fuzzy.

"Wait!" Harry shouted and held up her hands. The cat stared at her still mid step but then went back into her sitting position. Harriet stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a few biscuits that she made and a bowl full of milk. The cat was still sitting patiently waiting, flicking her tail every once and awhile. Harry sat down on the steps and placed the plate and bowl next to her. The cat walked over towards her and sat down in front of her. Harriet awkwardly picked the cat up and laid her down on her lap. She pet her softly, knowing how to pet cats from being babysat from Ms. Figgs. The cat stretched and purred from her gentle pets. She fed the cat ripped off pieces of biscuits and let her drink the milk on her own.

"Who's a good little pud-pud?" Harriet giggled. The cat licked her hand happily and licked the milk off of her whiskers. Harriet stood up while holding the cat very awkwardly and walked over to Ms. Figgs house. She almost tripped over her large, baggy pants and the cat almost slipped out of her small hands that were covered by her large flannel sleeves. She stumbled over to her house and knocked on the door with the cat slipping out of her grip. 

"Coming!" She yelled through the door. She opened the door to see Harriet, who she absolutely loved, held what seemed to see Professor McGonagall in cat form with a slightly amused look and seemed to be in trouble. She stared at the Profesor with a blank look on her face.

"Harriet, what do you seem to have here?" Her voice shook with laughter seeing Minerva in this position. 

"I thought that 'cause this kitty doesn't have a home, you can take her. It is really hot out so I don't want the kitty to get sick," Harry pouted and looked up at her with her head down.

"Of course darling, I will take care of her for now but I will need to give her back to her original owner," She tried not to laugh at Minerva glaring at her. 

"Okay, you promise that you will take extra care of her," She pouted and swung the cat around a bit.

"Of course, I will take extra, extra, extra care of her," Ms. Figgs promised. Harriet handed over Minerva to Ms. Figgs. 

"Bye-bye little pud-pud," Harriet kissed her on the head and said goodbye to Ms. Figgs. The cat meowed goodbye and placed her paw on her chest. "I will miss you too pud-pud but we will see each other again soon."

 

\----- End Of Flashback -----

"What's wrong?" Merry looked over at her with her eyes blown wide. Harriet stuttered while blushing heavily.

"F-f-fine."

"Seriously, are you good?"

"Y-yeah it's j-just em-embarrassing and-and slightly fu-funny," Harriet stuttered while trying not to laugh at herself. Merry still looked at her worriedly so Harriet added," I will t-tell you late-later." Merry nodded in acceptance and turned back to the cat on the desk still confused. Harriet looked around to find Neville who was sitting by Hermione looking very scared and nervous. She wished she could go over there and say some calming words. 

"Harriet," Someone behind her whispered. She turned around to see Blaise looking at her with his eyes wide and sighing while shaking his head. She held back a giggle when she found out why he was acting the way he was. Draco was ranting on and on about how his father taught him everything to know about transfiguration. 

"He is trying to impress you, you know," Merry whispered into her ear.

"No he's not, he is just making conversation," Harry frowned. Merry laughed and shook her head. Harry continued to frown, why would he even want to impress her? The bell rang which made the cat snarl lightly because there obviously was some students missing. Words appeared on the chalkboard, 'Read the first chapter and take notes on the most important key points.' Everyone opened their book and started to read silently. Harriet took out her already pre-made notes on the chapter and sat quietly. She avoided looking at the Professor knowing she was looking at her questioningly. Merry was reading it quietly to herself trying to figure out what she was reading. She was frowning and looking severely lost. Harriet stole her parchment paper and wrote a few notes that would help her understand the chapter. When Merry got the parchment back, she read it and nodded. She mouthed the words thank you to Harry which she just mouthed back no problem. As the rest of the class was reading the chapter, some kids came through the door, 8 minutes late.

"Thank god the Professor isn't here yet," The British redhead sighed. The two boys behind him sighed and nodded in agreement. Harriet cringed, as well most of the class did, knowing the Professor was here. The cat jumped off the desk and transformed into their professor mid-jump. All of the boys' faces dropped immediately.

"I expect my students to come to class on time," She pressed her lips together in a line, reminding Harry of her Aunt.

"Yes, sorry Professor. We got lost on our way here," The redhead spoke up.

"Maybe next time, one of you can transform the other into a pocket watch. That way you won't be late, don't let it not happen again," She said firmly and turned around to walk back to her desk to sit down after the boys nodded. The boys sighed and all sat down in the back. McGonagall gave 5 more minutes to read the chapter to let the boys catch up but they decided to talk in the back. Hermione looked back in disgust at the boys which made Harry laugh silently. They started the lesson which was turning a match into a needle. Harry always have a hard time with this subject, she could never do it on purpose or when she wanted to, only ever on accident. Merry almost poked her eye out with the match and her wand somehow but in the end did get the needle. Neville couldn't even do anything to the match. Hermione got it on the 3rd try. Millicent somehow made the needle bright green. Draco made the needle but it did not look like a needle. Blaise... he didn't even try, he was just poking the match with the tip of his wand. Harriet set the match on fire which she stared at blankly until it somehow made the match a shiny gray, pointy needle.

"How the hell did you do that?" Merry asked amused.

"Do what?" McGonagall asked with an eyebrow raised as she walked closer to the two.

"Nothing," Harry blushed and trying to cover the needle with her parchment paper.

"She set the match on fire and when the flames died down the needle was just there," Merry said excitedly. Other students turned towards them and started to whisper. Harriet felt the world close in on her slowly and started to panic.

"Excellent job," McGonagall complimented her. 

"What?" She said while shaking a bit.

"It takes a lot of knowledge, patience, and magic ability to create a new element like metal by only using one of the 4 elements in this case fire." Harry nodded understandingly. The professor looked like she wanted to say more but didn't. Harriet soon calmed down after everyone got back to their own needles.

"That really was cool though," Merry said as she packed up her things after the bell rang.

"Thanks, I was a bit scared I was going to set the desk on fire," Harriet joked.

"Now that would have been funny," Merry laughed. "Do we have lunch now?"

"Yes, did you even look at the schedule?"

"No 'cause I knew you would know it," She laughed. They made their way to the Great Hall and sat down at the end. Harriet ate a muffin and an apple which she packed from earlier. Merry ate some roast beef and potatoes which she threw most of the at Blaise for talking in French for too long. Harry started to take back to him in French, they talked about the weather and how they were making Merry so upset very quickly.

"Don't make me throw some at you too," She threatened jokingly while holding up a spoonful of potatoes. Harry held up her hands surrendering. "Good girl," She smirked.

"You won't even have done it," Harriet challenged.

"Oh yeah?" She held up the spoon again, preparing to fling it. The other first year Slytherins watched with amusement.

"Yeah," Harriet rested her jaw on her fist lazily.

"And why not?"

"Because that would mean ruining my makeup and hair which you did," She emphasized the word you. Merry's face flashed with realization and slowly lowered the spoon down. 

"You won this time Potter." Harriet smirked and took a bit out of her apple. The excitement died down quickly which led to the boys talking about Quidditch. Harry looked around the Great Hall some more and let her eyes stop on another pair of eyes that were staring directly at her. Flint. He looked at her lazily and slightly amused. She stared back with the same expression. She examined his face, his nose looked very broken and he definitely had very crooked teeth. He had cheekbones and a jawline to die for. His eyes were as dark as his hair which was very messy on top. His hair was longer on top but shorter on the sides. He also was very tall and muscular, which she noticed from before. Harriet remembered that he was a pureblood from the book she read. His family was known for being dark and followers of Voldemort. He seemed to be examining her also. Maybe it was a Slytherin thing, examine the unknown before doing anything else. They continued their stare off until Merry nudged her arm slightly.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"No," Harry frowned.

"I said we should probably get to Charms," She smiled at her not paying attention.

"Oh yeah, right. Let's go," She picked up her bag and looked again at him. He was still staring at her which made her want to stare back, but she had to go to class. So she looked forward and exited the Great Hall feeling his eyes on her as she walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this knowing I have a deadline for 2 assignments in 5 hours so sorry if it was complete crap


	11. Chapter 11 (Extra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra little chapter about Halloween before Harriet went to Hogwarts

( Years Back )

 

Harriet pushed her backpack more onto her shoulder and walked faster. She was running late to get to school because it was the day her parents died and she wasn't in the mood to even move. She quickly ran to class, attempting to not come in contact with Dudley and his gang. She quickly threw her backpack down and sat in her seat quietly. She listened to the older kids talk about what they are going to do for Halloween. Most talked about going trick or treating or some were going to parties with their parents. Harry really didn't understand either, she didn't have parents nor has she ever went trick or treating. Dudley always went with his 'friends' all of the time, he would always come home and rub how much candy he got in her face. She never took any candy because she almost got her hand cut off the last time she tried to eat some food when her Uncle wasn't looking. The teacher came in wearing a witches costume. Harriet secretly wondered if real witches wore those type of clothes. The teacher took the whole period talking about a scary Halloween story about how witches took the life out of children to make them younger. Later to bring justice, the villagers burnt the witches to death. Harriet shivered in her seat, it seemed so brutal to burn the witches alive. Dudley and Piers were whispering and smirking in front of her, that can't be a good thing.

 

\------------------------------------

 

It was the end of the day and she was trying to rush out of school so she didn't have to deal with the other kids. She quickly walked onto the school courtyard and trying to calm down. Dudley and Piers probably weren't going to do anything anyways. 

"Potty!" Crap. Dudley and his gang. She walked faster and ignored their taunting calls. "Potty!" They started to run fast towards her so she started to run also.

"Come here wench!" Piers shouted. Harry ran through the school courtyard as they chased after her. She jumped over some seats and then ran through the forest. They started to get closer to her so she started to run until her lungs started to burn and her legs started to shake. Harriet ran through the forest and into the playground near her Aunt and Uncle's house. Dudley and his gang were right behind her and shouting at her.

"Come here, you little witch!" Screamed Piers. Everyone in this town basically knows she is a bit odd but only Dudley's closest 'friends' know truly about her. One kid dashed to the side so she had nowhere to run. She ran up to the side of the house and stared at the wall, ready to accept her fate.

"What do you want rat?!" She turned around and shouted at him. 

"Shut up freak!" He punched her in the stomach hard to make her collapse in pain. She barely could breathe as Piers spat on her and they left laughing 'witch'. 

"Why?" She cried and curled up into a ball. "Why do people hate witches so much? I don't think I am evil, am I?" She whimpered into the cool air. Why do the witches always have to be the villains who love to kill and eat children? She doesn't want to kill or eat children. Witches are always the ugly one too. Was she ugly? Maybe, she does have a weird scar on her forehead and she was quite knobbly. Maybe the whole world hates witches, maybe it was just some social norm. Hopefully, one day people will accept people with magical powers. Until then, she had to face the fact that others would not like her. She needed to learn that others won't take care of her so she will have to take care of herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to explain this chapter a bit, I always have wondered how Muggle-borns (or in Harry's case half-blood) handle being in the muggle world which portrays witches as evil. So the Muggle-borns or Harry grow up thinking witches and wizards are bad but then they find out that they are one so what do they do? They have to be afraid of themselves and have the thought that they are evil themselves. I tried to have Harriet feel this and also have the abuse from Dudley and his gang be included to really show how Harriet felt as a kid with magic. Plus the reason why Piers harms her is not just because he is a kid and rude but because he is also taught magic is evil so Harriet is evil also. Hope this cleared things up a bit


	12. Chapter 12

The group of first year Slytherins made their way to charms. Draco was bragging on and on about his father and his accomplishments. Everyone that is was so amusing but she didn't really mind it. She was learning a lot about his family which interested her. She didn't really care about his accomplishments, to her it mattered if they were respected and if they deserved her respect. As Draco spoke, it seemed his father was respected but by the wrong people. But respected none the less. They walked into the classroom and sat down in the back quietly, except Harriet. Harriet stared at Neville and Hermione up front. Neville looked really scared, like usual, while Hermione was reading, like usual. Harriet decided that because last time she wanted to say a few kind words but couldn't so this time she was. She walked up to him quietly.

"Hi Neville," She smiled.

"Hi," He said a bit scared at first but smiled at the end.

"How are you?" 

"Good," He blushed, "How about you?"

"I'm good," She smiled brightly.

"Want to sit?" He asked and gestured to the sit to his right almost knocking down his ink.

"I would love to sit by you," She giggled which made him blush harder. She sat down and looked behind her to see the rest of the Slytherins making dramatic faces at her sitting by the Gryffindors. She tried not to laugh at their faces. She looked at Hermione who was staring at her, probably wondering what she was thinking.

"Hello Hermione, can I call you that?" Hermione nodded. "What do you think your favorite class is going to be?" Harriet asked trying to make conversation.

"Transfiguration," She nodded.

"That is a very helpful subject, I think mine is going to be potions," Harriet smiled.

"That subject is also very helpful," Hermione agreed.

"What about you Neville?" Harriet asked.

"I like plants so probably herbology," He said shyly.

"I like herbology too," She laughed.

"Really?" He gasped with his eyes blown wide.

She nodded, "It is a very interesting study." Neville nodded as to agree to her statement. The three of them got into a conversation about some plants while the rest of the Gryffindors piled in. They all gave her weird looks but said nothing. A Gryffindor boy sat down next to her, one of the ones who was last to transfiguration. Seamus Finnigan.

"You like the Bulgarian Quidditch team?" She asked after she saw his bracelet.

"Yeah, especially the seeker," He smiled lopsidedly.

"Yeah Viktor Krum, he's the youngest seeker to ever join professionally at 16," She smiled back.

"Are you guys talking about Viktor Krum?" A redhead next to them asked.

"Careful Ron here is obsessed with him," The other boy next to them asked.

"Shut up Dean," He shoved the boy slightly laughing.

"Anyways I'm Seamus Finnigan," He smiled and stuck out his hand for her to shake. She shook it which she noticed he had a very firm grip.

"Harriet Potter," She liked the fact that he didn't look at her scar or say 'I know that'. She liked this weird Irish wizard.

"'M Ron Weasley," The redhead smiled at her. She swore she could hear Draco scoff in the background.

"Dean Thomas," He saluted her with two fingers. She giggled at his gesture which made the boy smile triumphantly. The bell soon rang which signaled class was starting. The professor Flitwick took attendance which he fell out of his seat, well off of his stack of books, when he called her name. The class laughed as she ran to help him up. 

"Thank you, dear," He said while flustered.

"No problem, are you sure your alright?" She asked.

"I am alright dear, don't worry," He reassured him. She sat back down in her seat as he continued the lesson. He explained that we were going to lift a feather. Sounds easy enough. The class was chanting the phrase and waving their wands awkwardly.

"Wingardium Leviosa," She said and flicked her wand. The feather lifted up slowly and twirled around a bit.

"Very good Potter, 10 points to Slytherin," He smiled. She smiled brightly and sat a bit straighter. She got points for her house already!

"Wingardium Leviosa," Seamus said. Boom! 

"Eek!" She squeaked and jumped in her chair at the loud noise. After the smoke cleared, Seamus's face was covered in ashes and his feather was also ashes. 

"I think we need a new feather over here professor," Harriet said. Dean threw his head back laughing which led to the whole class laughing at her comment.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Only you, only you," Dean chuckled. She was still quite confused but she shook her head like she was shaking away the confusion. She took her sleeve and started to clean off Seamus's face. Seamus blushed as red as Ron's hair as she cleaned his face off.

"There," She smiled. 

"Thanks," He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"First day here and he already has a girlfriend," Ron whispered to Dean who hollered with laughter. Seamus blushed even heavier with the boys' comment and stared at his new feather. Neville frowned slightly and sunk more into his chair. Harriet raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Ron said. Hermione glared the boys for making a lot of noise and then continued to watch her floating feather. Harriet ended up helping each of the boys perfect their spells by the end of the class. After the bell rang Merry ran up to her.

"Draco did not shut up the whole entire time," She huffed. Harriet giggled and packed up her things. "I was seriously about to punch him."

"I would have loved to see the look on his face," She giggled. Just then Draco stomped up to them.

"What are you two talking about? About how Finnigan is an utter imbecile?" He sneered.

"I think he is really nice," Harriet frowned. Draco's eyes widen, he regretted his comment as soon as he saw the hurt look on her face.

"Well, I guess he could be," He tried to make it better. Harry nodded as if he did make it better.

"We were talking about," Harriet shoved her arm a bit and shook her head, she didn't want Merry to be rude. "We were talking about what path we should take to Defense Against Dark Arts," Merry drawled out, she really did want to insult Draco. 

"How about the main way?" Draco frowned at why they had to even question the path they should go.

"Excellent idea Draco!" Harriet cheered. Merry snorted at Draco pushing out his chest proudly. The trio walked to class while Harriet was slightly scared. Her scar hurt whenever she looked at the professor that taught the gruesome subject. She got a very weird vibe from him. They walked into class but this time Harriet sat away from the professor as possible.

"Wow I'm surprised that you wanted to sit this far back, you usually want to sit by the professors," Merry laughed. Harriet just smiled and pulled out her prepared notes. Draco started to rant about how his father taught him all about this subject. Harriet was polite and nodded along as he talked while Merry glared at him.

"Shh! The class is starting!" Merry hushed Draco which made Harriet giggle. The professor took attendance and when he called her name, he looked directly at her scar. Her scar burned like no other pain she has ever felt before. But she knew he was looking for a reaction from her so she just smiled and said 'Here'. He looked sort of disappointed but for only a second before he put back his stuttering fool act on again. As he talked, well more like stuttered, on and on about a boring subject, she just stared at him wondering why her scar hurt when he looked at her.

 

\------------------------------------

 

"What do you guys want to do before dinner starts?" Merry asked the large group of first year Slytherins while looking at her phone. She saw Harriet jump and get excited but say nothing.

"What do you want to do Harry?" Pansy asked, having also seen her excitement.

"Well I want to go see the library but it's fine if you guys don't want to. We can do whatever," She looked at the ground shyly.

Merry hummed, "How about we go explore the outside of Hogwarts before dinner then we can go to the library afterward? That way no one wonders why a group of first years are wandering around after dinner outside."

"Yeah, that's a better idea!" Harriet agreed, she really wanted to see the whomping willow. So for a few hours, the group of Slytherins explored until their feet ached and the temperature began to drop.

"Hey it's time to go back in, dinner starts in 15 minutes!" Daphne yelled at the scattered students who were all looking at something different in a field. They all raced each other to the Great Hall laughing.

"I win!" Draco shouted.

"No, I did!" Merry shouted.

"Will you two be quiet I'm sure the old bimbo of a headmaster can hear you?!" Millicent whispered harshly.

"Bimbo?" Blaise laughed.

"How old is he anyway?" Pansy scoffed as they entered the Great Hall.

"Probably 500" Draco sneered. It was very obvious that they all hated him. Why though? Maybe because of their parents. Most of theirs are known to be Dark.

"It's over 100, I know that," Harriet said softly. They hummed at her comment, not knowing how to continue this topic as they sat down. As they piled food on their plate, Harry looked around the room. Everyone seemed very lively and excited. She once again caught eyes with Flint. They continued to have what seemed to be a staring contest until Flint had to turn to his friend so their staring contest didn't get caught. She smirked because she won and started to eat. When she looked back at him, he was glaring slightly at her, knowing that he lost. She smiled kindly at him which seemed to startle him. He smiled back slightly which honestly looked like he was baring his teeth. She giggled and smiled brightly at him which made him shake his head and turn back to his plate. 

After dinner, they all went to the library which may have led to Harry checking out 15 books. After staying there for a while, they realized it was close to 9 which meant they had to be in their dorms. They all walked to the dungeons while laughing about Merry telling a story of her mother once took care of a dragon which set half of their house on fire. The girls all said goodnight to the boys and walked up to their dorms. Some took showers while the rest got ready for bed. Harriet laid in bed with her baggy t-shirt on and saw the other girls texting on their phone probably telling their parents all about their day. Harriet quickly grabbed her phone and searched for Mr. Feose's number. She quickly typed in the number and texted him about how she got into Slytherin and how she liked her classes so far. After she was done typing and rereading her text she sent it. She looked over at the other girls who were laughing and eating sweets that Millicent brought in. Merry handed her one which she ate after checking it. As she ate the sweet Harriet thought that this was going to be an interesting year.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

"Hey we need to go to potions now," Merry sighed.

"But I want to stay here," Harry pouted, she really liked the library and how nice and quiet it was.

"Well then you have to explain to Snape why you weren't in his class," She rang out as she walked away. Harriet's eyes widened and quickly packed up her things.

"On second thought I better go," Harriet said.

"Thought so," Merry laughed. They walked quietly to potions class and as they walked in Harriet almost fell.

"You really are clumsy, aren't you?" She laughed.

"Hush," Harry giggled and blushed a bit. They sat by the other Slytherins who were all sitting up in the front, all because they were not afraid of Snape. Neville once again looked quite scared so she waved to him which made him smile and wave back excitedly. The bell quickly rang which made Harry quite scared, what if she hated this class. She loved potions but what if her favorite class turned out to be a big flop. As the bell rang, Snape entered very dramatically which made Harriet snort. She is going to have a really hard time not making fun of him for being so dramatic. Before he started taking attendance, he looked over them dramatically which made all of the students look away, except Harriet. Harriet stared at him directly and smiled. He scoffed at her and swept away and started to take attendance. 

When he got to her name, he sneered, "Our newest celebrity, Harriet Potter."

"Present," She smiled kindly at him. Merry shook with silent laughter and kept her hand over her mouth so she didn't laugh out loud. Snape sneered at her but continued on with attendance. He started to talk about his rules for class which was just him saying to not be an idiot.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death," He drawled on in a monotone voice. Harriet shivered at his speech, she was very ambitious to learn how to do everything he just said. He walked in front of her and Merry's table and dramatically stopped.

"Ms. Potter!" He said abruptly, trying to make her jump but she didn't. "What would you get if you add powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood?" He sneered. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Hermione raised her hand way up in the air and practically stood. Snape ignored her and just looked at Harriet waiting for an answer.

“The Draught of Living Death, sir.” She answered politely.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" He asked her another question, trying to stump her. Hermione again raised her hand

"The stomach of a goat, pregnant female goats are the best for the most powerful and most useful bezoar, sir," She made direct eye contact with him, already knowing that he appreciated when students didn't question their answers.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape really was hard to look through, well being in Slytherin for so many years he must know how to hide his emotions well. 

"Wolfsbane is more common in potions because of the rubbery texture of the plant absorbs the potion better than monkshood which has a more leathery texture but otherwise they are the same plants, just different names," She rambled on. Snape seemed impressed by her advanced answer.

"Well done, 5 points to Slytherin for actually caring to open up a book before class," He nodded and began to start the lesson. Harriet feel the pride run through her veins. 

"Today you will be taking notes," He walked up to the chalkboard but turned around when he heard no one take out their notebooks. He looked at Harriet for a bit with her already prepared notes but said nothing. "Why is no one except Ms. Potter prepared with her notebook ready?" No one moved. "Take out your notebooks," He scowled which made everyone get the clue and started to take notes as he explained proper cauldron care and how to not blow up the entire classroom. Harriet frowned a bit when she realized they weren't going to be brewing today. He explained how 2 class periods would be for preparing while the last class period at the end of the week would be for brewing the potions. Merry seemed a bit bored by all of the rules but Harriet knew the rules were necessary for safety. It seemed like Harry thought wrong, potions seemed like it was not going to be a flop of a class.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

As the weeks went on, Harriet was introduced to more classes like Astronomy and Herbology. Out of all of her classes, both of them used muggle technology the most. Both classes had a webpage where they put each lesson on it so the students could explore the study more. Astronomy seemed a bit boring to Harriet in the beginning but as the weeks went on she started to enjoy it. Astronomy was a night but she was a night owl anyway so she didn't mind. Although Merry was always ready to fall asleep on her at any moment during the class. At first, she didn't really understand why they had to take the class but she found out the importance of the class like how learning the where the stars are can help navigate you. Herbology was the same thing for her, the class seemed a bit bored in the beginning but she soon figured out the importance of the class. It was useful to identify all of the different plants so in her professor's words 'They didn't die in a slow and painful death'. Harriet was acing all of her classes and was impressing her professors and peers with her advance knowledge. Apparently, the professors thought she was going to be like her father who was quite bad at the courses. But Mr. Feose told her, after she mentioned it to him in a text, that her father just simply didn't do the work but he was quite clever. 

She wasn't sleeping that well though because of her and Merry's midnight adventures, they found all of the common rooms and are still trying to figure out the passwords. They haven't gone on the third floor yet because Merry admitted that she was a bit scared and Harriet didn't want to force her. She also was having nightmares and visions about the girls' bathroom which she really didn't understand. But overall she was really starting to like her Hogwarts' experience. She also was making quick friends with people in the other houses and her year. She absolutely loved Neville though, he is just so nice and quiet. She loves seeing him in Herbology when he doesn't seem scared or nervous. Her and Flint were still having their 'Staring contests' without actually saying anything to each other. Maybe in the future, they will finally get to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed this filler chapter about the rest of her classes, next chapter will be about flying and midnight mischievous. This chapter was supposed to come out earlier so the whole troll in the bathroom would be out on Halloween but for some reason, random events came up that I had to go to so sorry that it won't be on the exact day
> 
> Anyways, sorry for any typos <3


	13. Chapter 13

"Merry just touch the toad!" Harriet sighed and put her hand on her hip.

"It is not just a toad, it's a toad eye!" Merry looked at the opened jar of toad eyes like it was about to kill her.

"It's not going to hurt you!"

"I know that- It just blinked!" Merry squealed. 

"Oh my god Merry," Harriet rolled her eyes and picked up an eyeball from the jar with her gloved hand. Merry gagged and covered her mouth.

"That is rancid," She groaned.

"It is just a toad eye," She laughed and plopped it into the brewing cauldron.

~Can I eat one?~ Beetlejuice hissed who was poking his head out of her blouse.

~No, I don't know if they are edible~ Harriet hissed back quietly. Beetlejuice grumbled, as much as a snake can grumble, and hid back in her blouse. Harriet quickly puts 3 more eyes in as Merry tried not to throw up. 

"Can you stir it?" Harriet asked, she wanted Merry to get a good grade on this.

"If you put away the eyes," Merry groaned. Harriet quickly puts away the eyes in the storage room while Merry stirred the potion correctly. Snape looked at the two with an eyebrow raised, they are using the more advanced ingredients for this potion. He nodded to himself, she really did have a clever mind, even more than her mother.

"Longbottom!" Snape growled and stomped towards the trembling boy. Harriet still in the storage room knocked down a fully stocked shelf on propose. The class was silently and Harriet held her breath. Snape stormed into the storage room to see an equally trembling girl whose arm was covered in slime.

"What happened?" He shouted with fire in his eyes.

"I'm not sure," Harriet looked down and started to fake cry silently. Snape, who has seen his fair share of fake criers, almost immediately could tell that she was faking. But even though he would never admit it, fear that she was actually scared and crying was racing through his body.

"Come here," His voice softer but still a bit harsh. She stepped forward and he led her out of storage room into the dead silent class who were all waiting to see what happened. Merry and Pansy grimaced at her arm while Millicent grabbed a towel to help get the goop off. Daphne ran towards her and checked her for any injuries while Tracey whispered comforting words to her.

"Get cleaned up while I," He sighed heavily, "Clean the storage," He grumbled and turned dramatically. When the storage door shut, Harriet turned to Longbottom and stopped crying. He jumped at her sudden movement and his eyes were filled with worry.

Before he could ask if she was alright, she said, "You owe me one, I don't quite like getting random goop all over me." Harriet glared at Ron and Seamus snickering at her word chose.

"You- you- wait what?" He frowned.

"I tipped the storage thing over so you didn't have to get yelled at for the 10th time this week," She explained and said a quick cleaning spell to clean her arm.

"You know Potter," Harriet whipped her head towards Malfoy who also jumped at her sudden movement, "It's bad to show you others that you were fake crying. It would have been better to have them underestimate you and think that you are weak."

"Well Malfoy I don't care if they think I'm weak or not. Plus this is none of your business and you can't do anything about it so-" Harriet cut off by Merry.

"So sod off, just because your father taught you to do something a certain way doesn't mean every other Slytherin has to do it that way," Merry glared at him.

"Be nice," Harriet pouted.

"Honey I could be a lot ruder, trust me," Merry chuckled which earned her a light slap on the head from Harriet.

"Thanks Harriet," Neville interrupted, "You really didn't have to but thank you for doing that," He blushed and looked down shyly.

"Oh course what are friends for?" She giggled while Malfoy pouted and crossed his arms.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

"Do we have to?" Harriet moaned. 

"Yes Harriet it is a required class," Merry rolled her eyes. They were walking to their flying lesson and Harriet hates being in the air after traumatic experiences when she was a just a kid. She had a lot of reasons to hate being in the air like once she floated in the air for 30 minutes when she was only months old, she screamed and screamed and no one came to check on her. Another time when she was 5, she was running away from Dudley because he was hurting her and she somehow ended up on the roof of the school. She still has nightmares of the beating that happened after that.

"Are you scared of heights?" Pansy asked softly, she has grown a deep protectiveness feeling about the small girl.

"Yeah, I guess I really didn't think of it till now," She chuckled softly, trying not to cry.

"Hey don't be scared, I hate heights too," Tracey rubbed her back comfortingly.

"And we will all be there to help you," Daphne promised and Millicent grunted in agreement.

"Thanks you guys," Harriet laughed and rubbed her itchy eyes.

"Come on, let's go before Malfoy loses his pants," Merry snorted.

"Blaise probably has been having his ear being talked off for the last 10 minutes," Pansy laughed. The other girls laughed in agreement. Malfoy really seemed to be the talker in the group. As the girls started to get closer to the open field, Merry tugged on the back of her robes to make them both stop.

"But seriously if you feel like you are going to have a panic attack or get sick, tell me okay. I have an excuse already planned so we won't have to fly today," Merry whispered to her.

"Okay thanks," Harriet's eyes started to water up, how did she deserve these awesome friends?

"Come on!" Pansy shouted at the two. The two girls raced to the combined group of Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

"Thank god we aren't paired with the Gryffindorks," Malfoy sighed dramatically.

"I think they are nice," Harriet pouted and looked down at her broom. Merry tried not to laugh at Malfoy continuously getting struck out with Harriet.

"Well they are not the worse I guess," He grumbled. 

"Good Morning Hogwart Students!" Professor Hooch shouted which made Harriet flinch. She really hates loud and sudden noises. "It looks like we have everyone," She skimmed the list and took roll call quickly. She then explained some rules about flying and with every word her stomach dropped.

"Now put your hand over the broom and say 'up!'" She shouted. The group was a choir of 'up's and maybe a few swear words. Harriet watched everyone before she even looked at her broom, no one had got the broom in their hand yet.

"Up," She whispered quietly with her arm out. The broom immediately slammed into her hand with a loud audible smack. Merry burst out laughing at the face Harriet made at the loud smack. 

"Shit!" She let go of the broom and checked her hand, her palm was bright red and definitely would bruise later.

"10 points to Slytherin for being the first one with the broom in their... hand," She trailed off seeing the broom on the ground.

"You good?" Merry clutched her stomach while tears filled her eyes.

"Spectacular!" Harriet smiled brightly which made Merry roar with laughter all over again. Harriet picked up the broom from the ground and when it was by her side, she tried pushing down. The broom refused to move downward, Harriet could move it up and side to side though. Malfoy got his broom up second and Merry third. Malfoy was puffing out his chest proudly while Merry was very excited to get on her broom. After everyone got their brooms up with the help of Hooch, she explained more about the rules which still made Harriet's stomach drop. 

"Now get on but don't take off, that is for a different date," She explained which made students moan, they wanted to fly properly.

"How do you even get on with a skirt?" Harriet whispered to Merry.

"You just get on," She shrugged and watched others get on their brooms. 

"I don't trust myself enough for that," Harriet sighed and swung her leg over the broom. 

"Neither do I," Merry laughed and also swung her leg over her broom. Harriet jumped and crossed her legs around the broom trying to hold on. She stayed in the air and kicking her legs back and forth happily.

"I did it!" She giggled.

"Nice job!" Merry laughed and jumped suddenly on hers. She also stayed in the air.

"Wicked!" Harriet laughed. They talked as the other students needed help on their brooms. 

"Alright, amazing job students!" Professor Hooch clapped her hands together. They got off the brooms and put them back in the shed. As Harriet walked back to the castle she could see someone watching her from a window on the 4th floor, Flint.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

"Harriet," Merry whispered at her sleeping figure.

"Harriet!" She whispered louder. 

"Why won't you even just let me sleep?" She flipped over to face Merry.

"I have an idea!"

"What?" Harriet shoved her face into the pillow.

"Let's go flying!"

"Why?" 

"Oh come on, you aren't really wanting to wait 2 weeks before we can properly fly," Merry gave her a look.

"Okay fine," She sighed and pulled back her blankets. They grabbed their robes and brooms while Harriet let Beetlejuice sleep and digest a mouse that he ate earlier. They walked quietly out of their dorm and common room. They then sprinted towards the Quidditch field. As they snuck in, Merry climbed on the broom first and took off. Harriet got on next and just floated for a bit. Merry twirled and dropped in the air while laughing. Harriet took off slowly and learned how to turn and go faster by herself, she read a lot of books on how to fly. 

"Come on Harriet!" Merry shouted. Harriet got up to where she was and suddenly Merry took off. Harriet followed and somehow ended up in front of her.

"Damn you're fast!" Merry shouted louder after Harriet. Harriet chuckled then dropped 50 feet and only managed to swope back up at 3 feet.

"HOLY SHIT!" Merry shouted and took off to get closer to her, "That's better than any seeker I have ever seen! You are a natural at this!"

"Really?" Harriet laughed, she liked flying it was like for once she could be free. It was like she didn't have to be the girl who lived nor the girl who always has nightmares. She could just be herself. It was the same exact feeling she had when she left the Dursleys and she always wanted to remember that moment.

"You should try joining next year!" 

"You think?" She can't be that good.

"Oh definitely, you have to," Merry nodded.

"Maybe I will," Harriet smiled, she really liked flying and if joining the Quidditch team meant more flying, she was in. 

"I mean if you are really good, then you can catch me!" Merry shouted and took off again. Harriet laughed at chased her into the night. They flew until their lungs hurt and their cheeks hurt from laughing. If only they could see the person watching them in the dark.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

"Professor McGonagall," Riley opened the door to her classroom, "May I have Potter for a moment?"

"Yes, you may," She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Merry turned to Harriet.

"What did you do?" Merry whispered.

"I don't know," Harriet whispered back. The whole class looked at her wondering what she could have done. Harriet got up and turned to the young man.

"Do I need my stuff?"

"Not that I know of, but if you don't come back I'm sure one of your friends will grab your stuff," He smiled. Harriet gave Merry one last nervous look before she left.

"Professor, what is this about?" She asked nervously.

"You are not in trouble, don't worry," He patted her shoulder and walked down the hallway. Due to Harriet's small size, she almost had to jog next to him. They walked around for a bit before they stopped at the Charms classroom.

"Professor?" She said nervously. Riley just smiled and knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" Professor Flitwick shouted through the door. Riley opened the door and stuck his head in while Harriet stood confused.

"Professor may I have Flint for a moment?" There was a noise meaning that someone was getting up. The older, way taller, student stepped out and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Afternoon," She said dumbly, not knowing what to say. He just grunted in reply and turned to Riley.

"Flint," Riley said softly while he grunted again in reply, "I have just found your new seeker."

"Wait what?!" Harriet shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos and I hope ye enjoyed <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Quidditch game and some crushes appear

"So he just made you the new seeker?" Merry could not believe it. The girls were all laying in their beds talking about Harriet's new position.

"Yeah, he's just like 'Flint, I have just found your new seeker!" Harriet laughed.

"Oh my god, Draco is going to piss himself when he finds out!" Pansy giggled.

"Why?" Harriet frowned in confusion.

"He was going to try out next year for seeker," Tracey explained.

"I don't want to take his position though, maybe I can get out of this," Harriet really didn't want to ruin his dreams.

"No take it, you are so much better than him," Merry gasped, "This is an honor!"

"I have to agree with Merry, this is a major compliment from Slytherins to just give you the position without having you try out," Daphne nodded.

"Well, maybe I should just talk to him before we meet up so he doesn't think that I hate him," Harriet shifted and popped a normal muggle jellybean in her mouth. She made a face, she forgot she hated jellybeans.

"Yeah, that will probably be for the best," Millicent agreed.

"So see any cute boys lately?" Merry asked everyone.

"Oliver Woods," Daphne giggled. 

"Eww he is a Gryffindor," Pansy cringed.

"That is just because you have a crush on Draco," Millicent laughed.

"I do not!"

"Continuing on have you guys seen the Weasley Twins?" Tracey smirked. The girls all giggled while Harriet looked around confused, is this how normal girls act?

"They are delicious," Daphne licked her lips while Harriet wondered how people can be delicious, can't only food be delicious? Well, of course, there is cannibalism. Is there cannibalism in the Wizarding world?

"Harriet, have you seen any good looking guys?" Pansy turned to her. Harriet looked around, not knowing what to say.

"Well people seem to find Cedric Diggory to be good looking," She shrugged, he was alright. She didn't seem to think boys were all that important.

"He is so good looking!" Daphne giggled.

"He is so innocent though," Pansy ticked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"We are 11!" Harriet was so confused, why should they be interested in boys? The girls all laughed.

"Oh Harriet, it's just for fun," Merry laughed.

"How is this fun?" 

"We are bonding and becoming closer friends," Oh that's why this is important!

"Well I want to bond but I really haven't seen any cute boys," She frowned and pulled her knees to her chest.

"That's the best part of it, you don't have to say anything to bond. You can get to know others by listening to them," Merry explained.

"And sometimes use it as blackmail," Pansy smirked and Daphne threw a pillow at her head which hit her in the face.

"Oh! Then continue, continue!" Harriet jumped up and down, she wants to bond. The girls all giggled at her excitement.

"Okay, okay, so who has seen Terry Boot?"

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

"Harriet?" Merry whispered to Harriet. She looked up from her plate filled with fruit.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have to meet Flint soon?" 

"Oh yeah, I should probably get there early. He probably doesn't want me to be late," She got up, "Wish me luck." The girls all wished her luck as she left the Great Hall. She walked down the corridors to the empty field, looking at everything around her. She heard an annoyingly loud voice, Draco.

"Draco!" She called as he turned the corner with Blaise. 

"Thank you," Blaise whispered to her because she freed him from Draco's long rants. Blaise quickly left to escape Draco.

"What do you need?" His voice was less annoying and was soft and kind when talking to her.

"I just wanted to talk," She smiled which made him blush lightly, "Have you heard about me being the new seeker?"

"Yeah I'm really happy for you," He smiled back, he had a nice smile. 

"I just wanted to make sure that you know that I will step down if you really want the seeker position," She explained.

"What?"

"I heard that you were going to try out for seeker next year and I don't want you to think that I am stealing your spot. I don't want you to be mad at me," She pouted which made Draco's heart melt.

"I'm not mad, don't worry. I heard that you are really good, you will be amazing," He smiled at her. 

"Thanks Draco," She giggled and kissed his cheek lightly which made him blush deeply. "See ya later," She giggled and ran to the Quidditch pitch while Draco continued to blush and touch his cheek while smiling stupidly.

"Sorry that I'm late," She panted as she came up to Flint.

"You're not late," He growled, he didn't seem to be a morning person.

"So what do I have to learn?" She looked up at him who was twice her size and height. He explained it very briefly and had her get on her broom and fly around for a bit.

"We are having the next practice next Monday and a month after that, we have our first game," He explained in the air with her.

"I promise to train extra hard," He chuckled deeply at her excitement and determination. He only seemed to grunt, growl, or shrug for most of his answers. 

"I think we will end it for today," He grunted and landed so she landed right next to him.

"Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to help me," She smiled up at him which made him ruffle her hair. She giggled loudly at his huge hand making a huge mess out of her hair.

"Thanks for being entertaining," Flint chuckled. They walked to the Slytherin common room while talking about Quidditch. He said the password and opened the door for her. She thanked him and went up to her dorm to put away her broom.

"So how was it?" Merry asked while laying on her bed.

"It was good, he really just wanted to see what I could do," Harriet sighed and threw herself on her fluffy bed.

"So do you know when the first game is?" Pansy asked from overhearing their conversation.

"He said about a month," She rocked back and forth, she had a lot to do so she wouldn't seem like an amateur.

"Nice, you excited?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, Quidditch seems interesting," Harriet smiled which made Pansy smile back. Harriet always seemed to have this effect on people. No matter what, she could always make them smile and feel better. Always love her, always stand by her side and want to protect her at all costs. She figured this would come handy in the future.

 

\---------------------------

"Pucey go faster!" Flint yelled across the field. Pucey was last year's seeker but now he was a chaser/back up seeker. Harriet watched practice, just interested in how everything worked. Flint usually had separate lessons for her so she could train in private and not be scared. The keeper of the team was the only other girl who was a seventh year, Daisy Weeble. She was really nice to Harriet and treated her like a little sister. The two beaters were 6th years, Mark Helton and Patrick Grube. And the last chaser was Derek Warrington who was a 5th year and was a friend of Marcus.

"So Harriet," Daisy flew up to her, "Excited about the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah but I'm a bit nervous," She said honestly.

"Ah you'll do fine and if you ever need help just get my attention," She smiled.

"Thanks," Harriet smiled back. Daisy flew back over to her original position when Marcus scowled at her for not practicing. Harriet for some reason thought back to Merry and her's conversation about attractive boys. Mark wasn't bad looking, what do people even look for in guys? Smart? Kind? Selfless? Patrick was quite shy and Derek seemed to hate everything. Pucey though was really nice to her and always liked to pat her head. Flint also was very nice to her and liked to ruff her hair. They both always went up to her and talked to her even when they weren't playing Quidditch. But Daisy also did that, could girls like other girls? Her Uncle and Aunt always said things like faggots and homosexuals burn in hell. Would she burn in hell if she fell in love with a girl? Harriet had to ask Merry some questions about this later. She looked up and made eye contact with Flint, her chest burned a bit and her face flushed. Why was this happening? Is this what it is like to have a crush on someone?

 

\--------------------------

 

"Sit still!"

"It feels weird!" Harriet groaned. Merry was putting her hair up in a really tight ponytail. It felt so weird because Harriet always had it down to hide her scar. She had only ever tied it back when she was doing chores.

"I'm almost done," She tied her hair and tightened her pony.

"Sweet Merlin, could you have made it any tighter?" Harriet complained and turned around to see Merry with a straight face.

"Yes," was all she said. Harriet shoved her face into her shirt giggling. "What?" Merry laughed.

"Just how you said it," She giggled.

"Okay come on, we need to get you to the Great Hall," Merry grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"Merry wait!" 

"What's up?" She looked worried and sat back down by her. "Are you alright?" She placed her hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine, I just have a question," She blushed.

"Oh sure, you can ask me anything," Merry ran her fingers through her hair.

"Can... can girls like other girls?"

"Of course they can and boys can like other boys also."

"Is it wrong?" 

"To some people but I don't think so," Merry calmed down Harriet who was quite nervous. "I don't think it is wrong, I think that love is love no matter what. Also, gay marriage is allowed here."

"Really?" Harriet was surprised, she knew some places in the Muggle world were having trouble accepting the idea.

"Yep, but that doesn't mean everyone likes the idea. But for the most part, I think people are okay with gays."

"That's good," Harriet nodded, was her Uncle and Aunt wrong then? 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Merry asked.

"Like..." 

"If you like other girls?" Harriet blushed deeply.

"I'm not sure, they are really nice and pretty but I don't know if I like them."

"That's fine, just know that I will always accept you and love you no matter what," Merry held her cheek. Harriet sniffed and scrunched up her face, about to cry. "Oh shit, don't cry, you will make me cry then!" Merry laughed and hugged her tightly. Harriet cried into her shoulder, she couldn't believe she had such an amazing and accepting friend, maybe life was repaying her from her terrible past. She was so glad she had Merry in her life. Merry rubbed her back until she stopped crying. 

"Come on, we have to get to the Great Hall so you can eat," Merry laughed, wiping away some of her own tears.

"Okay," Harriet laughed back and wiped her tears away. They walked to the Great Hall laughing and holding hands.

"Go on, sit by them," Merry pushed her slightly towards the other Slytherin Quidditch players.

"What if I do bad?" Harriet whispered nervously.

"Life will go on, worse things will come along. You will think probably in 10 years this nervousness was nothing," Merry rubbed her back comfortingly.

Harriet gripped her broom tighter and bit her lip nervously, "Yeah you are right, but I'm still really nervous."

"We all will be cheering in the stands for you," Merry smiled brightly.

"I think I can do this," Harriet puffed out her chest confidently, she never feels this feeling very often. She feels it when Mr. Feose told her that she did well on her potion. Now she feels this feeling even before she had done the task. Merry patted her back and walked her over to the others.

"Morning Harriet! Ready for the game?" Daisy smiled.

Harriet sat down across from her and in between Pucey and Flint. Shit. "Bit nervous," She mumbled and smiled nervously.

"Don't worry I was really nervous the first time I played," Pucey smiled, trying to comfort her.

"Did it turn out alright?" She looked up underneath her long eyelashes.

"I got knock outed by a bulger and was unconscious for 2 weeks," He said with a blank face.

"So no," She clicked her tongue, "Alrighty then." She sipped her pumpkin juice with her eyes wide open. Flint slapped Pucey upside the head.

"Don't scare her," He growled. 

"I'm just telling the truth," Pucey smiled mischievously and shrugged.

"Harriet the truth is that even if you fail to catch the snitch, the whole team fails individually. It's not the seeker's fault for the lost," Mark explained, also trying to calm her down.

"Because the chasers could have done more goals, the keeper could have blocked some more, and the beaters could have also hit more bludgers," Patrick explained more in detail.

"You will do fine and if you don't," Derek shrugged, "It's your first game, no one will blame you. They will probably blame Marcus for teaching you."

"But I don't want him to be blamed for my mistake," Harriet pouted fearfully.

Flint laughed loudly, "Don't worry I can take it." He ruffled her hair gently while Derek tried not to laugh at the sight.

"Are you sure?"

"I will be fine, don't worry."

"Okay," She whispered and looked down, still upset that he might be blamed for her mistake.

"Eat a bit before we leave, you need your strength," Pucey gestured to some fruit and bread. "You are more than ready for this, you will be fine." He patted her head softly. The group ate and talked, Harriet felt really welcomed here. They all treated her like a little sister which made her chest warm up. Was this the same feeling when she thought Flint was kind of cute? If it was, does she like Flint? In what way does she like him? She doesn't have time to work this out, she has a game to win.

After eating, the group left for the house tent so Flint could give a speech. His speech was a bit boring but she could admit that she could see the passion in his dark eyes and deep voice. She smiled at his passion for this sport, it seemed to be dripping off him and filling the tent. She felt his pride and passion surround her and make her skin feel alive and buzz. After he was finished, she could still feel the excitement. It calmed her for some reason. Her legs and arms shook as they walked to the gates, Flint ruffled her hair again before the gates opened. Flint climbed on his broom first and flew out, then her, then the other chasers, then the beaters, then the keeper. She looked around to see the whole school, cheering and the place shook with excitement. They got into positions, the Gryffindors glared at the Slytherins and vice versa. Harriet smiled at the Gryffindor beaters who smiled back.

Madam Hooch explained some rules which the teams seemed to ignore because of the glaring. Harriet decided this was going to be a bloodbath. The whistle blew, everyone immediately flew. Harriet went off to the side to watch for a bit, wanting to see how a real game worked. After a handful of several minutes, Slytherin was winning 70-50. Some were already bleeding and clashing together. Flint seemed to knock others down in seconds and passed the ball to Pucey, Pucey scored cause he was the fastest and Derek was behind him as a backup and body slammed others out of the way. Mark and Patrick were flinging bludgers every which way, the beaters on Gryffindor were never hitting towards her which was good. Daisy missed a few but she was overall good, she seemed to have the hardest job, blocking items going so fast it could break a bone if it even brushed past you. Harriet looked around for the snitch, she saw it over by the Ravenclaws. She looked over at the Gryffindor seeker, he seemed so clueless and frustrated. Once she took off after it, he would come after her. 

She waited till he flew even more away from the snitch and made her move. She shot towards the snitch, Gryffindors screamed at their seeker. He took after her, still quite a distance from her. She followed the snitch sharply and always kept her eye on the snitch.

"Harriet!" She heard someone scream. She looked up to see a bludger coming at her, she dropped a few feet so it glided over her. Harriet continues to go after the snitch, the bludgers coming at her started to add up. Flint was screaming at Mark and Patrick to actually do their job. She stopped to catch her breath way up in the air while the other seeker lost the snitch. Sweat was dripping down her face from all of the maneuverings she had to do in order to not get hit by the bludgers. It seemed like even the Gryffindor beaters were trying to keep them away from her. The crowd was filling with murmurs of confusion. She spotted the snitch again, she pushed the tip of her broom down to go forward. 

Nothing. She did it again. Nothing. She did it harder. Still nothing. She looked up and looked for Flint's eyes. His eyes were equally confused. She pushed again, using her shoulders this time. Still nothing. Harriet rubbed her face tiredly. She felt her broom twitch, her heart jumped. Dear Merlin, please don't stop working now. She looked up to at the Teacher's area. Riley looked extremely worried, Snape was saying something under his breath to himself. She studied the movement of his mouth, he seemed to be chanting something. Also, Quirrell seemed to be doing the same thing. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her broom seemed to twitch at sudden movements but only slightly. She grabbed onto it, fearing the worst. She grabbed on at the right moment because her broom suddenly took off. The crowd gasped as it took her at odd turns and sudden movements. She looked up at Snape and whispered a fire charm. Fire lit his robe, Riley shrieked and stood up. Snape jumped up and patted the fire out. Quirrel fell out of his seat which meant her broom stopped moving but its last movement was throwing her off her broom. She squealed quietly and gripped onto the broom with one hand as she hanged. 

She heard Flint swear a lot of curse words loudly which would have made her giggle if she was not about to die. The crowd gasped loudly again, Harriet awkwardly flung her other hand onto the broom and kicked her way onto her broom again. Her head was pounding and face bright red. She gulped down air a few times and looked for the snitch again. She found it easily and took off again. The other seeker came up beside her and keep swinging his arm towards her, she kept avoiding it, not wanting a fight just the snitch. The snitch went in a 90 degree downwards so she did the same. The seeker took her lead, she kept falling while he pulled up before her being afraid of faceplanting in the grass. She pulled up, the snitch at the tip of her broom so she stuck her hand out. It was out of reach.

She remembers the book Merry and her read, '101 odd ways to catch the snitch'. Harriet remembered the 27th way, stand on the broom. For shit's and giggles, she did exactly that. She wobbled stood up on the broom, earning multiple gasps and swear words from the crowd. She lunged forward and off of the broom on accident to catch the snitch in her left hand, she almost caught it in her mouth on accident. She fell to the ground, she rolled over laughing while the Slytherin's screamed and chanted. The crowd clapped, not that excitedly though. Merry ran up to her laughing.

"Oh my fucking goodness! You actually did that!" She fell next to Harriet, laying her head on her shoulder crying from laughter. Her teammates landed and clapped. Flint grabbed her open hand and yanked her up in one go. 

"Did what?" Pucey wiped his forehead.

"Number 27 in 101 odd ways to catch the snitch," Harriet giggled.

"You weren't supposed to fall off your broom!" Merry laughed.

"You know what Merry, life happens in weird ways," Harriet tried to be serious but failed.

"Good job though Harry," Marcus ruffed her hair and yanked her into his side when she was about to fall from his force. She giggled loudly and slapped his arm playfully. Daisy picked up Harriet in a big hug and kissed her cheek lightly.

"You did so well!" Daisy yelled.

"Thank you," Harriet hugged her back.

"Come on, come on, I want to get to the party," Mark winked at Marcus who glared at him.

"Party?" Harriet turned around confused.

"Slytherin has a party every time we win, so let's do this!" Mark whooped while Patrick was right behind him, leading the rest of Slytherin to their common room.

"I have never been to a party?" Harriet frowned.

"Really? Not even like a family party with boring grownups? My family has them a lot," Merry said.

"I mean my uncle has his clients over for dinner but that's it," Harriet shrugged.

"Well, I'm honored to escort you to your first ever party!" Merry giggled while looping their arms together. They skipped to catch up to the other first years. The party was not too loud nor not too boring. The first years sat together, drinking juice and playing games like exploding snap. The upperclassmen drank actually alcohol and talked about more adult matters like gossip. Harriet really likes this balance of fun and calming safety, she wanted to win more just to have this happen again. Off in the corner, Marcus and Derek were looking over at Harriet giggling and wiping away the dust on her nose.

"She so has you wrapped around her little finger," Derek laughed into his beer.

"Oh shut up," Marcus smiled knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that they are young but young kids have crushes so whatever :p Plus I think with her uncle and aunt always hiding things from her so she has very sudden odd feelings and doesn't know how to express them. I hope you enjoyed and sorry for any typos <3 (Hopefully the quidditch game wasn't that boring :p)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween 
> 
> ~ Spooky scary skeletons ~
> 
> Holy crap this is really offseason

Harriet woke up screaming, sweat dripped down her face. Her throat was burning and her hands were bleeding from the indents of her nails. She gulped down air as Beetlejuice, her snake, tried to calm her.

~Tis was a dream, nothing more. Don't worry young one~ He hissed and nudged her cheek. She wept into her pillow and also dug her nails into the pillow. Beetlejuice hissed calming words to her as she tried to calm herself down. When she had her breathing under control, she wiped off her face. 

Today was almost 11 years after her parents died, October 31st. She was only 5 months old when they died. She remembers the event like it happened 10 minutes ago. She remembers her parents' last words and their screams. She remembers his face and his words to her before he cast the killing spell on her. Harriet kissed Beetlejuice on the head and let him wrap around her arm. She threw the covers off of her and went to the bathroom. She threw off her wet shirt and underwear and hopped into a cold shower. Beetlejuice slithered on the wet floor excitedly, he loved shallow water. The cold shower washed away her sweat and woke her up, made her feel like she could start new again. She spent a long time in the shower before she got out and contemplated going to classes. She whispered a spell so the time would appear, 6:32 am. Breakfast opens at 7 am on weekdays even though classes didn't start till 9 am and 7:30 am on weekends. She really didn't feel like going. She sighed heavily and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible, bags under her eyes with red eyes. She sniffed and rubbed her nose, she didn't even know how to explain how she was feeling, she felt like nothing. Harriet sighed and let Beetlejuice curl around her arm and lick her face. Harriet sighed again for what seemed to be the 10th time, she laid back in bed and closed her eyes which were burning with tiredness. She dozed off and on curled up into a ball with Beetlejuice curled around her arm still. 

"Harriet time to get up," Merry sang outside of her curtains on her bed. After she didn't respond, Merry said her name again and peeked through the curtains. Harriet groaned loudly and shoved her face into the pillow. "Are you alright?"

"No," She groaned with tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Sick?" Merry reached over and felt her forehead. "You do feel a bit warm," She said nervously.

"What is wrong?" Pansy overheard them which peeked interest in the other girls finishing getting dressed.

"Harriet doesn't feel good," Merry told the others.

"I will go get Riley," Millicent offered.

"Riley?" Harriet frowned, what was he going to do?

"Riley knows how to heal, he studied healing when he was younger," Merry explained.

"How do you know this?" Everyone seemed to know everything when it came to Riley.

"Riley helped my mother when she got severely ill," Merry explained, Harriet could see the look of worry and helplessness in her eyes. The same look she got when talking about her parents so she knew not to push it since it was very sensitive to Merry. Daphne and Tracey pulled back the curtains and cooed at her being sick. Riley soon came in with a toolbox or well medicine box and Millicent looking very worried.

"I heard that you don't feel well?" Riley set his box down and opened it up, it was filled with potions and other muggle supplies like bandages.

"I really don't think it is anything," She said honestly.

"Well that's why I'm here to make sure it's not serious and how I can help you feel better," He smiled at her. He tapped her forehead with his elegant wand.

"Low-grade fever of 99.4, nothing too serious but we just have to watch that so it doesn't go up," He muttered to himself mostly. "Have you taken any painkillers lately?"

"Like last week for a migraine," She shuttered at the memory, migraines are terrible. It felt like your brain just exploded.

"Do you get them often?" 

"Yeah like every other week or so."

"When do you get them? Like in the morning or night?"

"I get them after classes."

"Any class to be specific?"

"Defense Against Dark Arts mostly," Harriet nodded in memory.

"Do you get them during it or right after?"

"I can like feel the pressure and pain build up as the class goes on and then as I leave the pressure and pain just turns into a migraine," Harriet tried to explain. Riley nodded his head in thought. "Does that help? Sorry, I'm arse at explaining things."

"No, no, no that was wonderful, thank you," He smiled again at her. "Do you feel any other sick like symptoms? Cough? Sore throat? Runny nose?"

"I mean I have a sore throat and my eyes really hurt," That was more from her nightmares but she didn't want to say anything.

"Do you take any medicine regularly?" He looked around, searching for the medicine.

"Yes I do, every morning," She was about to get up but Riley just smiled and held up his hand. 

"May I see it? I can grab it, you just need to rest."

"Yeah, it's on my trunk. The blue box," She pointed to her trunk at the end of her bed. He walked to it and examined the bottles. He nodded in thought again and closed it softly. 

"Seems like nothing in there should be a problem," He smiled and closed his own medicine box which was a pretty red color. "I think it's nothing to worry about," Which made the other girls still watching in the room sigh in relief, "But I do want you to rest today and maybe even tomorrow just in case. I'm sure your friends can grab your homework assignments." He smiled at the other girls who all smiled back. Harriet looked at them, not really feeling the need to smile. She sunk more into her bed which was very soft and sunk in. 

"Feel better Harriet, I will write a note explaining your absences so you won't get into trouble. If you need something, don't be hesitant on asking. I'm always here to answer questions and help others," He patted her head and let himself out after saying goodbye to everyone. 

"That was nice of him, wasn't it Harriet?" Merry giggled but stopped when she realized Harriet looked sad and confused.

"Yeah, I guess," She murmured and curled back into a ball and sighed heavily. The girls all shared a weird look, wondering why she was acting so weird.

"Do you want to go to breakfast with us?" Merry asked and didn't get a response. "We are going to go, just text me if you need anything." The girls all left saying goodbye and feel better to Harriet. Harriet just curled up even more and tried not to cry for no reason in particular.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

"Where is Harriet?" Draco asked right away when he didn't see her.

"She doesn't feel good," Merry nodded sadly. The guys all cooed and groaned in pity and sadness. The older students overheard and started to ask questions.

"She is fine, Riley said she just needs a few days rest," Merry explained. "Her eyes hurt, she has a sore throat and a low-grade fever but she just really needed the sleep." Merry was then bombarded by a bunch of 'tell her I said I hope she feels better' and 'Hopefully she isn't coming down with anything serious'. Even the older students seemed worried.

Throughout the day, multiple people wished to Merry for Harriet to get better. Even people neither of them have even met came up to Merry. It was very odd to her, they had no reason to come up to her. Merry just guessed Harriet had that effect on people, they just had to trust her and feel a sense of protection when near her like they needed to protect her. Merry knew Harriet wasn't using this to her advantage, she is simply being herself. She didn't really seem like a Slytherin to Merry, she seemed more like a Hufflepuff with extreme knowledge. For heaven sakes, she once brought cupcakes that she made to the Gryffindors after their lost to Ravenclaws and she stayed for the whole party. She was at the rival house! Maybe in the future, she will show more of her Slytherin side. 

Merry walked the halls alone, feeling a bit lost without Harriet. They had become very close in only a few months, they just got along so good. They helped each other with everything from homework to more personal things. Merry knows about Harriet's constant nightmares and she knows about Merry's personal problems like self-image and confidence. 

Harriet would always compliment her and smile brightly at her. Merry would always feel more confident after she complimented her. Also Merry would calm her down after her nightmares. They would talk about the nightmare while eating some sweets to calm her down. Merry sighed and walked back to the dining hall for lunch. She walked to her friends and sat down. 

"Has Harriet texted you yet?" Theodore asked which gained everyone attention and all looked at Merry impatiently for the answer.

"No, I was going to go up after eating with some food to see how she was," Merry explained while popping in a strawberry.

"That's good," Draco nodded in approval.

"She just seemed tired Draco, she just needs rest," Pansy hissed at him for thinking she is on the verge of death.

"She seemed... I don't know... A bit depressed also," Tracey added.

"Yeah, she did!" Millicent agreed. "No idea why though," She grumbled into her food. Merry thought of the reasons that she could be depressed. Stress? No Harriet always is on top of her school work. Quidditch? Can't be, she always wins! Maybe it's something she is not telling them. Wait...

"What day is it?" Merry asked with a trembling voice.

"Halloween, October 31st," Blaise frowned in confusion of why the date could be a factor.

"Why?" Draco demanded the answer with his chest puffed out.

"Oh my god, we are such idiots!" Merry groaned into her hands.

"Why? Because we know it's Halloween," Pansy snorted.

"No," Merry whined which made everyone frown in confusion. "Today is the day!"

"The day we celebrate the slaughter of witches," Pansy hissed in disgust. Hogwarts once didn't celebrate Halloween because back in the 80's or so, a Ravenclaw brought up that Halloween was once a day where Muggles killed and made fun of witches. But a Hufflepuff boy did not get the memo and still dressed up, which everyone once had to. And that ended the whole debate, so now Hogwarts still celebrates but people can choose to not celebrate.

"No!" Merry shouted which gained the attention of others. She apologized and why everyone got back to what they were doing, she turned to her friends and leaned in.

"Today is the day that Harriet's parents died, that's why she is feeling down!" The first years gasped all together, they had completely forgotten! With their pureblood parents, most had to not grieve nor celebrate the death of you-know-who. They simply forgot what even happened on this day because they were taught to forget.

"That explains it!" Tracey covered her mouth that was open in surprise.

"She must feel so miserable," Pansy cooed, ever since they met Pansy felt the need to be like her older sister and always protect her. Even if she never shows it.

"We should go up there," Theodore offered.

"She may not want us," Vincent interrupted.

"We don't want to get her even more upset," Gregory added on.

"Well, Merry can text her," Millicent offered.

"Hang on," Merry texted 'are you awake?' to Harriet. An almost instant response, 'No'. Smart ass response as usual. 'Herbology was canceled, want to watch a movie?'. The response took longer, 'What movie?'. Merry smirked, 'Beetlejuice,' Harriet's favorite movie and in good timing for Halloween. 'Yasssss,' was Harriet's response 'Bring fooddd' 

"What did she say?" Draco asked as everyone was holding their breath.

"She said to bring food," She smiled. "But we have to stay there the entire time cause I told her that Herbology was canceled..."

"I'm fine with skipping," Pansy smirked and grabbed the mixed fruit bowl for Harriet. Merry plated a bunch of desserts for Harriet and Draco grabbed some pumpkin juice for her. They slipped out of the Great Hall and ran to the Slytherin Common Room with their food. 

"Wait!" Draco shouted which made everyone turn to him when Merry started to climb up the girls' stairs. "Us boys can't go up with you or the stairs will collapse." The boys all frowned in sadness and frustration.

"Don't worry, I'm prepared," Merry giggled and cast a spell on the stairs.

"A spell so boys can walk up the stairs," Pansy smirked.

"Will come in handy in the future," Merry winked. The girls all giggled while the boys just looked a bit scared. "Now come on." They all rushed to the girls dorm and Merry knocked.

"Come in," Harriet groaned from inside.

"I brought something!" Merry sang as she cracked open the door to see Harriet still curled up in bed with one eye open.

"Food?" She raised her head in hope. 

"Better! Friends!" She swung open the door to reveal everyone which made Harriet yelp. "Wait shit did I scare you? Shit sorry!"

"No it's fine as long as you have my tarts," Harriet looked at the food she was holding.

"One of everything! But 5 treacle tarts," She set them down next to Harriet.

"Let's start the movie!" Millicent clapped her hands. They set up a flat screen above the first place so they could play Just Dance and movies when they wanted. Harriet never played because she can't dance at all but she loved seeing how competitive Merry gets. 

"Can we go on the floor?" Harriet pouted.

"Like a fort?" Merry feels like Harriet has never made one from the look she gave her, noted.

"No just like a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor," She explained. The guys nodded and threw all of the pillows and blankets on the floor leaning against Pansy's bed which was across from the television. Harriet got out of bed which made Draco almost drop the pitcher of pumpkin juice, she didn't have pants on! She was in a sweatshirt and underwear! And the sweatshirt really didn't cover her arse so... sweet Merlin why does she look so cute? More importantly, why are there cacti on them that have sombreros?

"Draco!" Merry laughed at him staring at her underwear. His face flushed deep red and he fidgeted nervously while looking at the ground.

"Draco you brought me pumpkin juice?" She cooed and walked over to him which made him blush even more. She kissed his cheek lightly and smiled at him. He didn't really know what to do so he just smiled back.

"Hi Harriet," He said lowly.

"Hi Draco," She chuckled softly.

"Hey Harriet!" Pansy yelled, ruining the moment which made Draco sneer. "What movie do you want to watch?" She was flipping through Netflix, not even looking at them.

"Let me guess," Tracey laughed, "Beetlejuice."

"It is the best movie!" Harriet defended and laughed.

"Whatever, now come over here and sit your little arse down," Pansy tisked. "We didn't come here for nothing."

"Alright, alright," Harriet sighed dramatically and walked over.

"Oi! Be glad we are here!" Pansy hit her jokingly with a pillow softly.

"I know, I know," Harriet giggled, "I am glad." She went to grab her plates of food and sat down next to Merry while Draco sat down next to her.

"Good," Pansy nodded, "Are you feeling better?" She asked between Tracy and Daphne.

Harriet thought for a moment then nodded, "I am better now."

"Well good," She nodded again, "Cause you know that we all are here so you don't ever have to be alone. Right?" They all held their breath waiting for the answer.

"Right," She smiled and started to eat some fruit. After they watching a few minutes of the movie, Merry asked a question.

"Harriet do you want to go to supper tonight?" 

"Not really, but you guys can go," She smiled timidly.

"Nah, we can do it next year," Merry reassured her.

"But you were so excited for the candy-," Harriet gasped loudly, "We missed confusing people with our costumes!" The group was planning on wearing different house uniforms to confuse students and professors. 

"We can do it next year!" Merry rubbed her back comfortingly. "Promise!"

"Okay," Harriet sniffed, "I was really looking forward to it also!"

"I know but we can do next year, I promise," Harriet cuddled into Merry while Draco pouted. They ate candy and crisps that the girls had for dinner and silently watched the movies. The group watched different Halloween movies while avoiding the ones with witches to avoid debate until they started to fall asleep. Everyone was asleep by 6:30 with the room dark except the light from the television and the slight light coming from the window which was a view of the underwater lake. Harriet snuggled into Merry more with her arm around her waist and her head on her shoulder. Merry yawned and opened her eyes and say Harriet snuggling into her. She smirked as an idea popped into her head.

"Harriet," She whispered, Harriet groaned and tightened her arm around her waist. "I need to go to the bathroom." Harriet groaned and untangled herself. Merry got up and 'accidentally' kicked Draco awake as she went to the bathroom. Harriet yawned and cuddled against Draco's side. She didn't realize he was awake and jumped a bit when he put his arm around her. She cuddled more into him and laid her head in the crook of his neck while falling asleep. He chuckled and soon fell asleep with her. Merry came back laughing into her hand. She laid down and curled up by herself this time and quickly fell asleep.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"Open up!" A girl's voice shouted urgently and she pounded on the door. Harriet was the first to jump up and answer the pounding. She used her magic to light all of the candles and shut off the television. The first years groaned in confusion as they awoke suddenly.

Harriet opened the door, realizing she still didn't have pants on. It was Gemma, the Head girl, "Hello Harriet, are all the first year girls in there?" She asked rushed.

"Yeah, why?" She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Gemma, none of the first year boys can be found," A 5th year girl informed Gemma.

"They weren't at dinner either," Another 5th-year girl added.

"They are with us," Harriet showed them all of the blankets and first-year students, "Sorry we were watching movies, they were trying to cheer me up with me being sick and all," She pouted in shame. The girls instantly melted and cooed to calm her.

"Oh it's fine, we were just worried. Nothing to worry about darling," Gemma ruffled her hair.

"Why what happened?" Merry walked up to the door, wanting answers.

"Someone released a troll in the dungeons," The young ones gasped in fear except Harriet, "And we wanted to make sure everyone was safe and here because we had to guide the students back to their common rooms."

"Wait so Dumbledore knew that there was a full arse troll in the dungeons, and then sent the Slytherins back to their common room which is in the dungeons," Merry said disgustedly.

"I really don't understand him," Gemma sighed and rubbed her temples. 

"Well what is going to happen to the troll when they find it, they aren't violent," Harriet spoke up concerned.

The room filled with silence, everyone knew the answer was quite gruesome and cruel.

"They cause destruction and can kill because they don't know what they are doing," Gemma shifted uncomfortably.

"But it's not their fault," Harriet frowned. The three older girls just shrugged in lost of answers.

"The boys need to come with us so we have a proper headcount," Gemma informed sadly, "You guys can have a movie night later." The guys all left the room with their head down and said goodbye. The girls all put the pillows and blanket back, not saying anything. 

"I'm going to take a shower," Harriet mumbled and grabbed some pyjamas and Beetlejuice. The girls all watched her go until Merry realized what she was doing and went to shower herself. Merry locked the door behind them.

"Don't think of it," Merry warned.

"You think it is right for them to kill the troll!" Harriet whispered harshly while putting on pants and a jacket.

"No but we don't have to risk getting expelled because of it," Merry frowned.

"We?" Harriet looked up from the floor about to slide down a secret passage that leads to the outside of the dungeon.

"Yes, we."

"Either you are with me or you say nothing," Harriet warned.

"With you, now hurry up so they don't get suspicious," Merry sat down behind her waiting for her to go first.

"Wand?" 

"Yes, of course I have my wand, now move!" Harriet slid down the hole and tried not to yell at the sudden drop. Merry slid down with her and bit her lip. Once they were out, they looked around nervously, nothing. The two searched the dungeons carefully and found nothing.

"They did say it was in the dungeons, right?" Merry raised an eyebrow. 

"Come on, maybe it moved," They quickly searched some of the corridors before running into someone.

"Cedric!" Harriet gasped as she ran head first into his chest.

"Harriet, what are you doing here?" His eyes wide in surprise.

"They are planning on killing the troll!" Harriet cried.

"Who is?"

"When the teachers hand it off to the troll experts, they will kill it and sell its organs for an expensive price!" She should know, Mr. Feose told her how expensive they are and how they kill the ones who are lost and can cause destruction.

"And you are planning on doing what?" He seemed a bit scared for the answer.

"More importantly why are you here?" Merry puffed out her chest and glared at the Hufflepuff.

"I'm a head boy, I'm supposed to report any students out of bed, immediately," He stressed immediately.

"Cedric," Harriet grabbed onto his cloak which made him melt, "We need you help, I really don't want the troll to die. Do you?" She pouted. There it is, the Slytherin in her doing something for her advantage. Well its more to the trolls advantage to living but still.

Cedric was torn but easily submitted, "Of course not, I will help you." With that the trio was off trying to save the troll. 

"Did you hear that?" Cedric asked after a huge crash came from the girls' bathroom.

"No Cedric we didn't!" Merry answered sarcastically. There was a scream from the bathroom, shit. Harriet ran into the bathroom.

"Harriet!" Both Cedric and Merry yelled and followed her. Hermione was on the floor under the sinks, or what was sinks, dodging the troll's stick which was accidentally smashing things. Cedric jumped in front of Harriet and held up his wand. The troll looked at him confused.

"Are you going to do anything?" Merry scoffed.

"I don't know any spells that could take down a troll!"

"We are not taking it down! We are saving it from that!" Harriet yelled and hit Cedric's back.

"Okay, okay, sorry," He apologized. Harriet pushed him aside and delicately said a knockout spell which sent the troll to the floor.

"I thought we weren't going to kill it!" Merry yelled.

"It's not dead, just knocked out!" Harriet explained. She quickly thought of a place for the troll to go, in troglodytarum agri which is a cave where most trolls live. She shouted a travel spell and the name of the cave, the troll will arrive unharmed and should wake up in 20 minutes. The troll disappeared with a loud pop.

"Holy shite!" Cedric swore, "That was amazing!"

"Thank you Harriet!" Hermione ran up and hugged her. Harriet was frozen for a moment and then hugged back. "You saved me!" She wiped away her own tears.

"Why were you in here? Didn't you get the message," Harriet frowned in confusion.

"Oh I was... um... well you see...," Hermione tried to make up an explanation.

"Was it what Ron said?" Merry pushed the hair out of her eyes comfortingly. Hermione nodded and some more tears escaped. Merry hugged her tightly and whispered comforting words. 

"What happened?" Cedric rubbed Hermione's back.

"He said that because she is a know-it-all, she has no friends," Merry sneered at the memory.

"When did that happen?" Harriet shouted in anger, they flinched, never thinking of what she would look like anger due to her always being soft-spoken and gentle.

"This morning, in class and everyone laughed at her," Merry looked at her friend oddly, never wishing to see her angry.

"Oh bullshit, I'll deck him!" Harriet has just a bit of a temper, just a bit which usually ends in her punching someone.

"Violence is not the answer, it's best to ignore him for now but when it gets worse, tell a professor," Cedric advice.

"Don't listen to Ron, we are your friends," Harriet smiled at her, pushing away her anger towards the redhead.

"Really?" She looked at Merry who nodded and Cedric who also nodded, "Thanks," She smiled shyly.

"And also Neville, but he isn't here," Harriet chuckled.

"I won't be so sure about that," The four gasped and turned to the destroyed entrance to see Riley and Neville. "I am sure that Slytherin's were the first escorted to their common room." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Sorry guys, I warned him that Hermione was here but I didn't know you were here," He hung his head in shame. 

"No it's fine Neville you did the right thing," Harriet assured him.

"So, are you two going to explain yourselves?" Riley tapped his foot waitingly.

"Why not three?" Merry asked defending.

"Cedric is a head boy, he is supposed to be searching the halls for students," Riley nodded at the ashamed Hufflepuff and raised an eyebrow at the Slytherins.

"I-" Harriet started off but Merry interrupted.

"We," Merry corrected.

"We didn't want the troll to die because we are aware of what happens to the trolls that are caught," Harriet explained.

Riley looked at them in thought, "It is quite gruesome, you two are pardoned."

"Wait what?" Merry asked confused.

"I understand why you did this, it was for a good cause. And you also saved a life in the process, amazing job students. 20 points to Slytherin for teamwork and the extreme knowledge needed, 10 for Hufflepuff for guidance and helping those in need, and 10 for Gryffindor for informing me and being able to admit that you need help," Riley smiled. The students smiled at each other, proud of themselves. 

"Now Cedric can you bring Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom to their common room while Ms. Potter," Riley winked at her, " And Ms. Baxter can go back however they came here."

"Thank you, Professor Woods," Neville said politely.

Riley chuckled and ruffled his hair, "No need for that, just call me Riley."

"I never got to ask you that, why do you hate people calling you Professor Woods?" Hermione asked.

"I want the students to not see me as a Professor who judges their abilities but as someone, they can always come for advice or just plain old talking to. I want to help build the student, not judge them. Plus I'm quite young, I don't want to be compared to the old fuddy-duddy Professors here," He winked and chuckled. Hermione was about to say something about disrespect but he beat her to it. "I'm just joking Granger." She nodded and lead the boys out.

"Thanks, Riley," Harriet smiled.

"No problem, now I better get going if I were you," He chuckled, "And don't worry I will clean up this mess." The two girls slipped out into the corridors, avoiding professors and other head students looking for the now gone troll or troublesome students.

"I can't wait to see what Christmas will be like with you in the house," Merry giggled which made Harriet snort.

"Movies, munchies, and mischief," Harriet chuckled.

"Movies, munchies, and mischief," Merry agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, there probably is a lot but anyways I hope ye enjoyed <3 <3 
> 
> (Btw we hit over 200 kudos which is so amazing, thank you guys so much <3 <3 <3 )


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you excited?" Merry asked while packing up her trunk.

"Yeah," Harriet said quietly on her bed, her stomach was turning so much. She never had a Christmas before, the Dursley's always went all out for Christmas. Dudley always got dozens of presents. Her Aunt always made her cook everything, and when neighbors stopped by to compliment her food, her Aunt would always take the credit. Her Uncle would always have this huge party at work, which she had to cook everything for. But at least the people there liked her food, she always tends to feel like everything she ever does is utter crap.

"Mom asked Mr. Feose if he could join us on Christmas," Merry slipped in as she grabbed some last minute things.

Harriet's head shot up, "What?"

"Mr. Feose said he could come and spend Christmas with us," She fixed her skirt that was riding up. Harriet never realized but Mr. Feose has never talked about his own family before, he may not have any. Maybe that's why he always treated her like his child. She wants to ask him about it, but that seems rude. Maybe one day it will come up.

"That's good," Harriet picked up Beetlejuice. He has been having trouble shedding his skin lately. He seems to be growing more since being out of the small cupboard. "I will miss Hogwarts."

"We are only going away for like a few weeks," Merry laughed.

"I know," Harriet sighed and sat up to play with the fabric on her jeans. Merry knew that she wasn't going to say that she wa going to miss her friends and the other people here. 

"You know..." Merry started off which gains Harriet's attention.

"What?"

"Malfoy has a New Years Eve party and every pureblood family is invited."

"I'm not a pureblood," Harriet frowned.

"But I can invite you, trust me the Malfoy's will love you. Draco probably has talked non-stop about to them about you."

"Alright?" Harriet didn't see where this was heading.

"So you can see your friends and not feel as bummed out during the Holidays, plus Flint will be there," Merry sang out teasingly which made Harriet blush lightly.

"Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, it will be fun," Merry smiled.

"How many people will be there?" Harriet's eyes filled with fear.

"A lot," Harriet made a wounded noise, "But usually the kids all go into a separate room and play games."

"Okay, that's good," Harriet let out a breath relieved, "We probably should go eat breakfast before the others get worried."

"Especially Malfoy," Merry snickered. Harriet doesn't really understand what is exactly happening, the girls mention Malfoy and her in one sentence then giggle. Is it some kind of inside joke? Her stomach fell, were they making fun of her behind her back?

"Alright, we can go," Harriet got up, not looking at Merry. Betray stung throughout her body, her temples were pounding. 'Calm down, calm down, calm down, you are probably just over thinking like usual.' She told herself. They walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, the walk was quiet even though Merry tried to make small talk but failed due to Harriet's mind still on the thought of betrayed. They sat down by their other friends, Harriet seemed very distant at breakfast, everyone tried to pull her into a conversation but failed. Harriet played with her food, not really feeling like talking anymore.

"Harriet," She looked up, it was Flint. Her heart skipped a beat and her face blushed.

"Yes?" Her voice was high and tight.

"Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Oh thank you," She said softly.

"I can show you where to go," He grumbled which made her chuckle.

"Oh yes, thank you so much," She giggled and followed him out of the Great Hall after waving goodbye to her friends. They talked about quidditch and Christmas plans on the way there.

"Are you going to Malfoy's party?" Harriet asked.

Flint looked surprised, "You know about that?"

"Yeah, Merry invited me."

"I'm going, my parents force me to every year."

"Merry said that all the kids go into a different room?"

"Yeah, it can get a bit boring by all of the parents talking about businesses and other pureblood tasks."

"What does everyone do?"

Flint shrugged, "Malfoy usually gloats about his father, the girls do girl things and the guys eat and talk about quidditch."

Harriet giggled which made Flint raise his eyebrow at her, "Girl things?"

He let out a breath that sounded like a deep chuckle, "I don't know how else to describe it, they do each other's makeup and talk about boys."

"Ew," She scrunched up her nose and made a face. Flint let out a loud laugh.

"You still in the 'boys are gross phase?'" He laughed.

"I don't know, some boys are weird and gross but others are really nice and smart," Harriet really never thought about it before.

"You don't care about looks?"

"What?" She looked up at him, he looked away quickly and coughed.

"You said some boys are really nice and smart?"

"Yeah, boys should be smart, everyone really should."

"What about the smart and the looks?"

"I really don't care about looks as long as they are nice to me and others. And I guess not smart really... but mature I guess. Like they don't do or say anything stupid. Book smart is different from street smart. Like you," Flint looked at her quickly, "You once said that you have a hard time in class but I can already see that you know a lot the real world and you know when to say something and when you shouldn't."

"Knowing how to survive in the real world is important," Was all he said.

"It really is, most adults barely understand and yet they are the ones making the laws and in charge."

"Most adults don't know more than kids, they are just simply winging it and trying to stay alive."

"Most people in charge really don't think, they think about themselves or only look at one type of group which creates a biased. They have a hard time thinking about others or what will be best for society."

"You should really be into politics when you are older," Flint said flabbergasted.

"Why?" Harriet looked up confused.

"I feel like you could really knock together some heads and help the Wizarding World," He chuckled.

"Politics don't really interest me," She shrugged, "I just like helping others."

"And the government doesn't do that?"

"I will let you decide that."

"You are really smart for your age," He was stunned.

"Maybe it's how I grew up," Harriet always loved to question everything. But maybe that led to her trust issues, she questions news to people. Nothing in her mind was unbiased or non-corrupt, the world was terribly corrupt just like her life at the Dursleys.

"Here we are," He cleared his throat from the heavy conversation.

"Did he tell you what he wanted?" She was quite scared.

"No, but I can come in with you," He offered.

"I don't want you to waste time."

"No don't worry its fine, let's go," He tapped the weird stone griffin with his wand a few times and whispered 'Lemon drops'. Well for Flint, it wasn't really whispering, it was more like low, deep talking. He walked her up, she tried not to blush with him in front of her. He knocked on a door, the door opened by itself. They walked in, with Flint in front and Harriet hiding behind him. The office was very bog and filled with knick-knacks which Harriet may or may not wanted to play with. There was a bird off to the side by a big wooden desk, she walked towards it to get a closer look at it. 

"That's a phoniex," Harriet said to no one in particular. Flint grunted in acknowledgment.

"His name is Fawkes," Harriet squeaked at the sudden voice but Flint just stared at the new voice's owner.

"He is a very beautiful bird," She cooed and petted the bird when it flicked its head towards her. It cooed and seemed to like being pet.

"You have not introduced yourself, professor," Flint grunted.

'Oh yes," The old man's eyes sparkled, he had an overall youthful aura around him despite his age. He also seemed to like brightly colored robes, "I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Hello sir, I'm Harriet Potter," She shyly offered her hand. He smiled kindly and shook her small hand.

"Please sit Ms. Potter, Mr. Flint you may leave now. Thank you for directing her to my office." Flint remained motionless, he seemed to have hidden anger but refused to show it on his face. He left without a word after staring at the professor for a while with a blank expression. She sat down in a really cushiony chair that she could sink into. Dumbledore also sat down in a bright orange chair that was also cushiony, the chair made a weird noise which made him pet the arm lightly. Harriet giggled, this man is very silly. He smiled and offered her a little dish filled with candies. 

"Lemon drop?" He offered kindly.

"Thank you," She smiled and took one. She gently put it in her mouth and almost jumped at the sweetness. Dumbledore also popped one in his mouth, "Why did you call me up here sir?"

He sighed and shifted some parchment papers around, "I am concerned about your holidays?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I heard you may be spending the holidays with the Malfoys?" He asked slowly.

"So?"

"They are quite known for being dark-"

"Sir, if his meeting is all about you being concerned because you are afraid of me turning dark just due to who I hang out with, I think we are done. And I'm not trying to be rude sir, I'm really not."

"I know that, just with your family-"

"The Dursleys?"

"Yes, I don't think that they would like you to be hanging around dark wizards."

"Why should they have any say in my decisions?"

"They are your guardians."

"Since my parents were murdered," Dumbledore flinched at that part, it seems that he hasn't gotten over her parents' death. To be honest, she doesn't think she has even gotten over it. "So?"

"They decide what is best for you." Harriet snorted at that.

"And? Are you saying I shouldn't go?"

"More than less, yes dear," His eyes no longer were twinkling and his face looked older now.

"Thank you sir, for taking time out of your busy schedule to tell me what is wrong and what is right," She sassied him lightly while giving off an innocent look despite her words.

"Yes I will see you later Ms. Potter, I hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year," Some twinkle in his eyes was back but not fully.

"Have a nice Holidays Professor," She smiled fakely, just like him. As she walked out of the room, the exciting little toys seemed to lose their excitement and appeal. The lemon drop in her mouth became sour. Her eyes became warm and itchy as she ran back to the common room. It was still early so no one was out, it was the last day before break so no classes and everyone wanted to sleep in. She sat down on the couch in the middle of the common room and wiped her eyes. This was going to be her first holidays, her first holidays ever really, with people who actually care about her and she doesn't even get to have it.

"Harriet?" She gasped and quickly wiped her eyes faster and stood up to see Draco by the door.

"What?" Harriet's voice was obviously shaky and high.

"What's wrong?" He walked up to her with a soft voice. He rested a hand on her shoulder, Harriet made a wounded noise. "What happened?" He asked a bit louder, wanting to know why she was crying.

"Dumbledore," She sniffed, now she knew why the others were so distant towards the older man, he doesn't seem like someone you want to trust. Harriet held out her arms, she really has a hard time hugging people but she trust Malfoy, he is really nice to her and always talks to her. He never treats her different due to her being a half-blood. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"What did he say?" He asked softly as he rubbed her back.

"He said I can't spend the holidays with you."

"Because my family is dark." He sighed, he already knew why. He must deal with people not trusting him a lot due to his parents.

"I still wanna be with you, you are nice to me," She nudged her nose into his neck as he calmed her.

"My parents will also be nice to you, they will honestly love you as their own. Their political views will not affect that. Don't worry about it, I have a plan."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Dumbledore was humming lightly and sucking on a lemon drop while messing with papers on his desk. There was a knock on his fireplace. He called in and waited for the visitor to come to his desk. The clicks of shoes, the patter of small bare feet, and the swishing of robes told him immediately who was in his office.

"Malfoy, how have you been?" His eyes twinkled without even looking up.

"Albus, this is not the time for small talk." He stopped in front of his desk, house elf beside the man.

"Then why else are you here?" Albus folded his hands and smiled at the glaring man. 

Malfoy remained his posture hard and strong, "Ms. Potter-"

"Yes, she is not allowed to leave Hogwarts for the Holidays, you are correct."

"Look Albus," he relaxed a bit which made Albus become hard and stiff, Slytherins don't show anger so they are known to relax before striking and poisoning their prey. "I'm a reasonable man, but I do believe what you are doing is quite illegal."

"How so?" His eyes twinkled with dark amusement.

"Only guardians are allowed to say if their young can stay at Hogwarts. Did they say such a thing?"

"No but-"

"But nothing," The house elf flinched in fear at the elder wizards tone, "Since her guardians said no such thing, she has the ability to spend the Holidays who she chooses best. Good day." His robes swished as he left and his cane clicked satisfiedly, the house elf was whimpering in fear of being hit. Dumbledore stared at nothing in particular for a while after the dark wizard left. Potter let someone else do the arguing, maybe she wasn't as cunning as he thought?

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Harriet gasped loudly, how did she do that?! She just saw their entire conversation and felt every emotion. Lucius Malfoy was calm and angry at the same time while Dumbledore was... well it felt cold and nervous. She definitely has to make note that she should never mess with either of them, especially Draco's father because he seemed quite scary. She just thought about how their conversation will go and then she suddenly could see it and feel it. It was kind of like those weird dreams where your body wasn't there but your mind was. Harriet wondered how else she could use this newly found power.

 

"


	17. Chapter 17

"Merry, I'm so scared!" Harriet whined, they were getting ready for the Christmas party at Malfoy's. They were arriving a day earlier to hang out with Draco and help Harriet get more acquainted with the manor.

"They aren't going to kill you," Merry laughed at Harriet pouting on her bed in fear. Harriet seems really happy to be with Merry all break, her mother absolutely loves her. Harriet seems to be calmer and less afraid or anxious when men aren't around so she probably feels more welcome at Merry's home than her Aunt's with two men.

"You don't know that! What if they hate me and refuse for me to be friends with Draco? What if they kick me out of Slytherin because I'm weird to them? What if they kick me out of Hogwarts because they don't see me worthy to even be a witch? What if-?!" Harriet rambled on in fear.

"Harriet stop!" Merry sat next to her and patted her hair. Harriet flinched at her hand coming near her but tilted her head so Merry could pet her. Merry doesn't know why Harriet flinches so much, she still gets a bit stiff when Merry hugs her. Merry never questions the topic of her home life, she fears the answer she may get. "They will love you, I promise! They aren't bad people, I know they are seen as bad because of their political power but they are nice people."

"I'm not afraid or see them as bad, I'm just scared they will hate me because I'm stupid and weird!" Harriet leaned into Merry's calming touch, she tends to have these little mental breakdowns quite a bit. Harriet has absolutely no confidence in anything she does or anything she can do which causes her to always worry about how people think of her.

"Harriet, you are the best of our year, you are definitely smarter than me," Harriet chuckled a bit at that, "Why do you think you're weird?"

"Cause..." Harriet mumbled, she rubbed her eyes. Merry sensed that she didn't want to share but there is definitely a horrid story behind this.

"You aren't weird, you are the kindest and caring person I have ever met. I know you have insecurities about-"

"Basically everything," Harriet giggled while still rubbing her eyes.

"Yes," Merry giggled, "And in the future, as you start to realize how talented you are, I believe you can start being a bit more confident with yourself and your abilities."

Harriet rubbed her eyes more, "You always know what to say," She sniffed.

Merry chuckled, "Are you better now sweetie?" Harriet nodded, which made her unruly hair go everywhere. Harriet gave up on making it straight then curly, too much work in the morning. Plus she liked it when it was messy, it annoyed Pansy a lot. Her contacts were also itchy lately so she has been wearing glasses lately, they were big rimmed glasses with a black frame and some gold on the side for details. Merry refused for Harriet to wear her old ones, saying they looked horrid on her. Her glasses also annoyed Pansy, saying the glasses distracted people from her vibrant green eyes.

"Yeah," Harriet sighed nervously, she started to pack more books into her trunk in order to go to Draco's. Merry shifted awkwardly, Harriet needs to know a lot of things before she should go to their Christmas party at the Malfoy's.

"Harriet?" She turned towards Merry confused. "I just want to warn you a bit before the party, so-" Merry patted next to her, Harriet slowly walked over and sat tensely. "You know how Slytherin's tend to be self-preserved. Well, that's mostly because people have betrayed them or hurt them, and they begin to value themselves over people because they know no one else will help them. This causes most Slytherin to become isolated, which can cause bitterness and steer them in the wrong way. A lot of the families, all most all of them, are these type of people. People have hurt them and they turned the wrong way in life. And they tend to spread their negativity to their future generations, so a lot of the people you will meet have very different opinions than you. Their opinions are less," Merry struggled for the right words, to her this was her family she was talking about, "humane and civil. The people that you will meet, to them it's their only happy event in their year. They come from very bad homes and Christmas will others that know their pain, it's very special to them. Slytherin's stick close to those who are similar." Merry had tears dripping down her face, Harriet wiped them away as soon as they fell.

"I'm sorry," Merry laughed through her tears.

"No, it's alright. You grew up with these people and they mean a lot to you, I understand. It's okay to cry," Harriet calmed Merry down, wiping her tears away.

"Just promise me that you won't go to the party where the adults are going to be, just stay with me and Draco. I don't want to see what will go down if you meet the wrong person," Merry rubbed her eyes, somehow she got so attached to this precious girl. She would do anything to keep her safe, Harriet has been through so much and she doesn't deserve any more pain.

"I promise," Harriet rubbed Merry's hands comfortingly. They both started to giggle, "Should we go now?"

"Yeah, do you have everything?" Merry got up, rubbing her itchy eyes after crying.

"I believe so, I have a lot of books. Didn't help we completely trashed your room basically as soon as we got here," Harriet giggled mischievously.

"I was just so excited you were here, that's why we ran up here like toddlers right away," Merry laughed. They were smiling brightly as they shrunk their trunks, Harriet grabbed a blanket she got from Merry's mother for an early Christmas. Merry told her mother that Harriet likes soft things and she loves cuddling with anything. Harriet cried when she got her first Christmas present and it was a meaningful present, it even had a Slytherin crest on it which she loved. They walked downstairs, Harriet almost tripped on her fluffy blanket that she was carrying. Beetlejuice, her snake, was around her torso which hides him due to her large Slytherin sweatshirt. Harriet didn't know how to dress up to meet Malfoy's parents.

Cara, Merry's mother, smiled when she saw the girl's walking down the stairs, "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Merry giggled while Harriet smiled into her blanket. Cara unlatched the fireplace so they could use the floo, Merry and Harriet went first. Harriet held onto her blanket tightly and Beetlejuice tightly squeezed her torso, he really hates the Floo so they try to use it as little as possible. Harriet closed her eyes while Merry grips her arm so make sure they aren't separated.

"Malfoy Manor!" Merry shouted and threw down the floo powder, green flames engulf them with ash flying everywhere. Harriet opened her eyes and coughed not only from the ash but also Beetlejuice tightly wrapped around her torso in fear. She rubbed him a bit under her sweatshirt to try and calm him, he hissed and nudged her hand in shock of the instant travel.

"Harriet!" The blond Slytherin in front of her, dressed very elegantly, yelled in excitement. She smiled brightly and waved at him while Merry brushed off any speck of dust or ash off of her body. Cara arrived very shortly behind them, she barely cared about the ash on her, she just smiled at the people in front of her.

"Mom, Dad, this is Harriet," Harriet finally paid attention to the older adults in the room. Both were very clean and elegant, their robes fit very nicely like they were tailored. Both were blond like Draco, and both wore black like Draco did. Draco's mother seemed nicer than his father who seemed to study her a bit. She looked down at her shoes, she looked so odd compared to them, they were so fancy and stunningly perfect while she is wearing baggy, messy clothes and her hair a mess, she probably had some dirt on her face too. She just wanted to shrink away from embarrassment, she never belonged to even set foot in this palace.

"Hello Harriet, I'm Narcissa and this is my husband, Lucius," She turned to her quiet husband who was observing the small girl in front of him. Draco's mother stepped forward a bit and seemed to bend down a bit, more to Harriet's level. Narcissa held out her hand for Harriet to shake, Harriet gently shook her hand while hiding a bit behind her blanket. Narcissa smiles very kindly which surprised Draco, neither of his parents aren't that kind to strangers right away.

"It is very nice to meet you, Draco has talked no stop about you since he met you." Harriet was too focused on how soft and gentle her voice was to pay attention to how much Draco blushed at his mother's words. "It is such a pleasure to have a new close friend of his to stay here with us, you are welcome to treat this place as your home." She had a very kind and simple smile, Harriet nodded shyly and smiled back. He watched how scared the tiny girl to the point where she is trembling, how she is so hesitant to even look around.

Harriet looks up at Lucius a bit scared, he smiled slightly and nodded his head, "You are always welcome here in our home anytime, hopefully, you will be able to come back this summer." 

Harriet nodded her head, her eyes feeling a bit warm at the idea of her being welcome, "Thank you," She almost whispered while looking at the ground blinking rapidly.

"Here let Dobby get your blanket," Draco puffed out his chest, he seemed to like informing out orders. "Dobby!" A small creature came running out of almost nowhere, he was dressed in what looked like a dirty, used cloth. When he ran, his large ears flopped around.

"Yes Master Draco?" He puffed out a bit tiredly.

"Take Harriet's blanket up to my room," He ordered out. Dobby looked at her scar a bit in confusion, Harriet gently hands it to him. She felt super bad when he held it, it was as big as him.

"Thank you Mr. Dobby sir," She thanks him gently. Dobby's huge eyes start to water and his ears fold in a bit, she starts to apologize in fear she never meant to upset him.

"No, thank you, Mistress Harriet," He squeaked out. She pouted a bit, she wanted to tell him that he didn't have to call her Mistress. She doesn't need to be above him, she just wants to be his friend.

Merry didn't want any awkward discussion to come from Harriet's treatment of Dobby, so she came up with a distraction, "Harriet is the starting seeker for Slytherin even as a first year." Dobby scurries off in fear, Harriet promises to herself that she will attempt to be friends with Dobby.

"Really? That's quite impressive, Draco is thinking about trying out next year for chaser. He has been practicing almost non stop all break," Narcissa compliments her while also being proud of her own son.

"He will definitely get the position, he is an amazing Quidditch player and spectacular at his studies," Harriet said confidently. Draco blushed deeply at Harriet's confidence in his abilities.

"Draco, why don't you go show her your room?" Lucius smiled.

"Just make yourself at home Harriet," Narcissa smiled kindly at the young children. 

Cara chuckled at the children's excitement, "But behave you three." They almost ran up the stairs while the adults gossiped and drank tea.

After they got up, what seemed to be 5 sets of stairs, Draco informed Harriet about his house, "Be careful in this house, it's very easy to get lost. Sometimes every I can get turned around here."

"I always need to be by you then," She giggled. Draco blushed brightly which made his ears turn pink.

Merry chuckled, "He won't object to that." Draco punched her in the arm lightly which made the three of them laugh. Harriet skips closer to him and grabbed his arm to hold hands. He opened his door lightly, leading the girls into his room. His room looks even larger as their whole common room, maybe even bigger! There were light gray walls with a roaring fireplace, a gray couch, and a few matching armchairs. There was a huge bed with silky white curtains over it, sun shown through his curtains so the room looked golden and alive. There also was a desk with potions and huge bookshelves that cover almost an entire wall which really interests Harriet. There also was a large Slytherin banner, a huge closet of designer wardrobe. Harriet felt calm from the scent of the room, it smelled like his cologne and old books with broom wax.

"You can set your stuff down, just act like it's your own room," Harriet just grabbed a book from his bookshelf and looked at him. He snorted at her blunt humor, "You can read it."

"Really?" She gasped hopefully, she clutched the book in excitement.

"Yeah, of course, read any book you want," He chuckled which made her smile brightly. They sat on the couch, Harriet curled up with the book on potions with her fluffy blanket. Merry sat in an armchair, playing with her hair.

"So who is all coming?" Harriet asked.

"Draco?" Merry sighed, Draco mentally prepared the list in his head. 

"So it's mostly families from the Sacred 28, you know what that is right?" Harriet hesitated, "So it's basically all the families who are truly pureblood, but knowing that a family is truly pureblood can be quite confusing because people can have affairs and divorces, marrying cousins, it's all very complicated. But the Sacred 28 are 28 wizarding families who are branded truly pureblood. So there are the ones you know Malfoys, obviously, Nott, Parkinson, Flint, Greengrass, and Bulstrode. Longbottom and Weasley are also purebloods and in the Sacred 28 but won't coming because they have other plans and don't get involved with dark wizards. Macmillan, Abbott, and Fawley are mostly a Hufflepuff family but they come to all pureblood events for political power. All the rest are mostly Slytherins-"

"Wait, but Merry is a pureblood? What about Vincent or Gregory, aren't they also purebloods? Or Blaise?" Harriet frowned, this was super confusing. 

"Technically yes, but not truly." Merry nodded. 

"What does that mean?" Harriet had forgotten her book and was more interesting in learning more in-depth about the pureblood culture, whenever she read it on her own, she was always confused.

"Like people were disowned, affairs happened, people were murdered," Merry shrugged, "Mother really never explained it too well, something just happened to make us less pure." 

"Have you asked?" Harriet raised her eyebrow. 

"No, I really don't ask things about my heritage to her," Merry shifted uncomfortably. Harriet backed off seeing how Merry reacted. 

"So who is going to join us?" Harriet coughed, trying to change the tone of the conversation. 

"Well usually everyone in our Slytherin year, Pansy, Blaise, Tracey, you already know the rest. And Flint, Pucey, Warrington, and Montague. Also Farley and Zang, the two Slytherin Prefects. The Carrow twins, Flora and Hestia, they are 3rd years. Sullivan Fawley is a Hufflepuff who is a 2nd year, his parents have quite a powerful position in the Wizarding world. Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan are both Hufflepuffs in our year, both of their parents work for the Ministry." Draco knew so much about families that are purebloods, he looks like he could list off purebloods.

"Can you list off all of the families in the Sacred Twenty Eight?" Harriet was scared and curious about his answer.

"Sure," Oh crap, "Well like I said Abbott, MacMillan, Flint, Malfoy, again of course, Parkinson, Greengrass, Bulstrode, Carrow, Nott, Longbottom, Weasley, and Fawley. There is also Burke," Harriet knows there is a portrait of a Burke that encourages Slytherins to call muggleborns Mudbloods, she avoids that painting at all costs. "Avery which the youngest is a friend of Snape, Black which almost every single Pureblood family has at least one Black in it, my mother even was a Black before she married my father. There is Crouch, which really isn't talked about by any prideful Pureblood. Also Rowle, Selwyn, Shafig, Travers, Yaxley are all again in political power or in Azkaban for being a death eater. Shacklebolt is high in political power, very high but only tends to work on the light side of the Wizarding world. The one no one talks about is Gaunt, Gaunt ended technically after Riddle died, Tom Riddle," Draco's voice squeaked a bit when saying his name, "But Gaunt is in other families so it continues to live on. The same thing happened with Prewett, all true members died but it was continued on due to being included in other families."

"I have a lot of these families in my blood," Harriet thought back to her visit with the Goblins that showed her bloodline, she was starting to realize how intertwined Purebloods truly are.

"And so do I," Draco nodded.

"As do I, and most other Purebloods," Merry sighed, "There is a lot of interbreeding between Purebloods to try and keep the purity of magic."

"There still are more," Draco cleared his throat, he twitched at the interbreeding part, "Ollivander-"

"The one who does wands?" Harriet asked surprised.

"Yes," Draco seemed to choke back an insult, most likely not to get Harriet mad, "The youngest ones are 8 years old and 7 years old so they never come to any parties yet. And the last one I believe is Slughorn, which the youngest is older than Snape so his bloodline runs through other Purebloods so the name still have purity." Draco sighed at how much he talked.

"Thank you, that was very helpful Draco," She smiled, "I didn't expect you to explain so much to me, thank you very much."

"You're welcome Harriet, it was no problem. I've known all of that since I was like 4 years old," Draco shrugged but smiled regardless.

"That's amazing! I wish I could have known more in detail of the Wizarding world," She sighed lightly, "I just learned from books so it was really confusing."

"Didn't Mr. Feose tell you anything?" Merry asked.

Her scar burned brightly in pain, "No," Her jaw clenched in pain, "Just how my parents died and who gave me my scar." Draco and Merry both flinched. "Why do you flinch every time I mention Riddle or Voldem-"

"Harriet! Stop," Merry raised her voice a bit, Harriet dug her nails into her arms in fear of the loud voice yelling at her. Draco touched her shoulder when he saw her flinch at Merry. Harriet looked down, she messed up, she is going to lose her friends and be a terrible witch. She should just leave Hogwarts, she has no courage nor bravery in her. That can start to mess up her ambitions, making her a terrible Slytherin. "Harriet, I didn't mean to scare you." Merry walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. "I'm sorry sweetie, it's just that we grew up never mentioning Who-Shall-Be-Not-Named so we get scared when we hear the name. I'm sorry."

"I just don't like it," Harriet hugged herself, trying to comfort herself.

"Why?" Draco asked, rubbing her back.

"It's so odd to be scared of a name," She chuckled bitterly.

"We aren't scared of the name," Harriet looked up at Merry to make eye-contact, "We are scared of what he did and what he did to many that we loved. He basically transformed most of the Purebloods into his killing slaves because he fed off of their fear for their families. Now the thoughts and actions he did, transferred onto the older generation of Purebloods which causes our generation to be seriously harmed. He tore apart the Wizarding world and created a large divide between wizards. That's why we are scared, Harriet," Merry's eyes were wet again. Harriet hated to see her cry, she didn't know how to fix her worries, maybe time will heal them and create new strengths.

"But I'm not scared of him, he took away everything from me, everything," Merry and Draco said nothing, "But that's why I'm not afraid, I have nothing."

"That's not true, you have us," Draco said. Harriet nodded, more in defeat. She still found it a bit silly to be afraid of a name, but she completely understood why they were afraid.

"You will always have us, no matter what," Merry held her hand and squeezed it.

"Sweet Merlin," Harriet joked while made the other two laugh.

"Hey," Draco bumped their shoulders together, "Why don't we go fly around, I have my own Quidditch pitch."

"Stop bragging Draco," She hit his thigh in annoyance.

"I'm not," He made a face at her.

"Wow you really are ugly," Merry chuckled which made Malfoy gasp loudly.

"I think Draco is really pretty," Harriet giggled, Draco smiled back at her. He loves when she laughs, he hopes he never has to see such a pure and kind person get hurt in their entire life. Even if others want her hurt, he will be there protecting her from everything.

"Stop flirting! Come on!" Merry raced over to grab her broom, Harriet and Draco jumped up to race after her. After grabbing their brooms and equipment, they were on the field with Harriet wearing a bunch of layers since Draco and Merry didn't want her to get cold at all.

As they were playing and laughing while the bright, clean snow fell onto the field, someone smiled at the sight from the dark, isolated forest. The person watched the children play around, their eyes mostly focused on the smallest one with the scar. They whispered a curse so she would fall from the great height and hopefully die painfully. The curse didn't seem to stick on her, she was laughing with the Malfoy because snow hit him in the face. The person grumbled and tried again louder, nothing. Again, louder, again, nothing. She laughed again, happy. She was never meant to be happy, ever. Nor was she supposed to be in Slytherin, it was supposed to be Gryffindor like her parents. The person cursed softly, the plan was failing. It always has, no one knows why. The person quietly left to go inform his failure. Hopefully, the Crucio won't be as long this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the basically 4 month disappearance, a lot of horrid things happened in life and I was not motivated at all to do anything for a really long time, especially to write for this because I was so overwhelmed by this story. This took a long time to write and I wanted to focus on where this story can go and I realized I set it up so wrong, it wasn't how I wanted it, it's all fixed now and I have a really good idea on how first year and second year will go and I believe it's quite good. So hopefully you guys will enjoy how I'm going to progress this fanfic and its overall content :)
> 
> (also I changed Harriet back to having green eyes, glasses and unruly hair because I felt like I was stripping her from truly being 'Harriet Potter' like I have a hard time imagining even Harry Potter differently because his green eyes, glasses, and unruly hair give so much to his character and I felt wrong for changing that in the first place)


	18. Chapter 18

Harriet woke up to the sun shining into her room, she stretched and was confused when her hands and feet didn't hit the walls of her cupboard. She opened her eyes timidly, she was alone in a large room. She sat up and looked around, oh it's a Draco's room. She wondered why she woke up, it seemed so early. She flicked her wand and the time glowed in the air, it was 7:12 am. Even though she is used to waking up early but she is getting better about sleeping in a bit so she doesn't wake up the other girls. No one was in the room with her but she was sleeping in his bed, the three of them must have crashed after their little quidditch match. She caught the snitch first before Draco or Merry even saw it. But for an odd reason, her scar has been burning lately, more than usual. She really wants to tell someone like Merry or Riley about the pain but she doesn't want to be selfish nor a bother.

 

\------------Flashback-------------

Harriet stumbled out of her little room, her feet tripping in her big pajama pants. She had a nightmare about some lady with red hair and a really loud noise which scared her awake. Dudley and her were starting daycare the next day, she was really excited to meet all the new kids. Maybe they would be nicer to her than Dudley who always tends to push her. But she likes looking at his teddy bear with different colored eyes so she doesn't mind.

She knocked on her Aunt's door, her face still sore from the last time Dudley pushed her to the ground. She knocked again louder, when Dudley had a nightmare or even cried, Petunia and Vernon always seemed to run to him so they could hold him. The door opened harshly, her Aunt glared at her shivering body. 

"What do you want?" She hissed at her frightened niece only the age of 3.

"I- I had a nightmare," Harriet whimpered, why wasn't she running to hug her? Why wasn't she kissing her cheeks like Dudley's? Why wasn't her Uncle reading her a story to calm her down?

"So?" Her harshness boomed in Harriet's ears, she didn't care.

"I- I- I," She stumbled out, tears started to build up in her eyes but she didn't want to rub them. If she cried would they make her warm milk like they did for Dudley? Would they let her watch the tele for an hour?

"Next time, don't be selfish." With that, her Aunt slammed the door in her face and locked the door. Harriet cried softly in the hallway, too scared to go back to her little room. It was quite lonely in there, there was only a small bed with a few torn and thin blankets. Harriet curled up into a ball, hiding her face in her knees sobbing. She couldn't get the lady's red hair and the loud noise out of her mind. She soon fell asleep with a thought of hoping that the lady was alright. The next morning she woke up to her Aunt screaming.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at Harriet who was still curled up against the opposite wall. She pushed back into the wall, she didn't like when people yelled. Loud noises are really scary.

"I was scared," Harriet sniffled, she was quite cold since she slept on the floor the whole night. But she can curl up in her bed tomorrow in her own room, right?

Her Aunt grabbed her by the collar of her shirt which was also Dudley's, "That's it!" She shouted loudly into her face. She dragged the small girl downstairs who had a hard time walking down the stairs when being dragged roughly. She walked around and headed towards the entrance of the house which made Harriet start to cry a bit, she didn't want to go outside. She hadn't eaten any breakfast and she was going outside already. Why wasn't she going to eat a big breakfast like Dudley?

Her Aunt forcefully opened up the small cupboard under the stairs, Harriet looked at it confused. Was she supposed to clean it? It was quite dirty and full of dust, there were cobwebs everywhere. Her Aunt threw her in the small cupboard casually and carelessly like she was only a simple coat, her head hit the wall and she whimpered at the sudden pain. She sat on the floor and looked up at her Aunt while she was crying. 

She sneered at her shaking niece, "Freak." She slammed the door of the cupboard in her face, that day she was the first day she didn't eat at all. All she could do was cry softly in her shirt and play with the little spiders who seemed confused by her presence. She still would squeal when one brushed up against her leg. The dark scared her so much, but after a while, she got used to it. She found it comforting, she found the unknown exciting, thrilling. The dark hid her, protected her from harm while the light only 

She had a bruise on her face for weeks the time she accidentally called Petunia 'Mom', because how dare a spectacled small girl call her 'Mom'. She was only a freak. Nothing else. She was 5 at that time. She was 6 when her Aunt told her how her parents died, and how she burned or got rid of their belongings. She was 6 when her Uncle put a lock on her cupboard because she tried to sleep with them like Dudley did when he had a nightmare. She was 7 when she found out her real name, she honestly thought her real name was freak since her family never called her anything other than that. She was 9 when she thought about running away, but she was too scared, she never had an courage. She was 10 when she became so bored with her everyday life, she wanted to change it but had no idea. She wanted to feel something but she couldn't explain what she wanted to feel, possibly happiness or passion. She never knew though. She didn't quite understand those feelings to begin with.

Her teachers never said anything, they always were curious when they saw new bruises every day. They wanted to say something. They really did. But in the small town of Little Whinging, everything must be perfect from the people to lawns to the school system. Having an abuse case in their small town will ruin their reputation completely, so they have to keep their mouths shut even if a few kids suffer greatly.

Harriet couldn't move for a week when she looked through some of her Uncle's papers, but she was only 7 years old. She was curious, her eyes always had to look at everything. Examine everything around her, her eyes sparkled with wonder and amusement at even the simplest things like ducks walking around the park or when the toast popped up. Petunia noticed as time went on, Harriet's eyes started to fill with fear. Her eyes would look up briefly as they wanted to see the world and explore but the fear of being hit scared her so she stopped looking at the world with such big round eyes. Eyes just like her mother, so vibrantly green. But... at times, there are sparks of mischief, mischief never was in the eyes of Lily. Lily's eyes also never had fear in them nor as much curiosity in them, but every time she saw Harriet eager to read a book, to dream and wish that magic existed, she only could think of Lily. Lily, her sister who always got all the attention and love. Her special sister, the important sister. She ruined her life. She was neglected because of those big green curious eyes, those same green eyes on the little freak only made Petunia suffer even more.

Petunia always made sure to rip up any books that Harriet brought home that were about magic. Harriet cried the day Vernon screamed at her that magic didn't exist, Harriet's face was so bruised and beaten the next day. Her eyes no longer sparkled with mischief nor curiosity, her vibrant green eyes only seemed dull now. Harriet's eyes no longer looked like Lily's, it was a good day.

One time Harriet was 5 years old and she drew a picture of her family, her Uncle Vernon, her Aunt Tune, and her Cousin Duds. Her Uncle refused to be called anything else and her Aunt always hated when Harriet called her that but she had a hard time forming words. It was the same nickname that the evil little boy used to call her that was friends with Lily. Dudley quite liked his nickname actually, it was different than the stupid nicknames his parents gave him. It was different from his 'friends' at school, it made him something other than a spoiled kid who is violent. When Harriet brought it home, she was so excited to show her Aunt. To show that they were a family, maybe her good artwork would let her eat a bit more for dinner. She was shaking with excitement, would her Aunt call them a family finally? She ran all of the way home, she wanted to let them know that she cared, she wanted them to be her family. 

She burst through the door and walked up to her Aunt who was cleaning dishes, "Auntie! I drew a picture!" Her Aunt looked at her blankly and when she saw the picture of a small brunette with three other people. Each being labeled by their nicknames. Petunia said nothing but took the picture. Harriet's heart was going at a fast rate, she hoped she liked it. Petunia walked carefully over to the trash can and tore up the picture with no words, Harriet gasped and held back tears. She hated her picture, she promised herself that she would do better next time to make her Aunt happy.

"Don't cry," She sneered at her whimpering niece, "For Merlin's sake! You are such a bother!" She shoved Harriet in the direction of her cupboard, "Get in there!"

"But I haven't ate?" They always at least give her something like an apple before she sleeps.

"You are so selfish! You know that? Can't you think of anyone else for a change!" Her Aunt stomped off, to go finish the dishes. Harriet was left crying in her own cupboard for the rest of the night. She wondered a lot of things that night, why was she treated so differently from Dudley? They were family. Isn't family supposed to love each other? Harriet was rapidly realizing that wasn't true for all families.

The next morning, Harriet made breakfast for her family. She wanted them to know that she cared for them. She was only insulted and smacked upside the head with a frying pan because she burnt a few things. She also was pushed down multiple times that day by her cousin. Every insult became less and less harsh throughout her life, 'freak' by her family, 'bitch' from Dudley's friends, 'weirdo' from the other kids in school, and even 'loser' from a few girls who sometimes would pour their lunches onto her. The only ones who would ever talk nicely about her would be her teachers, saying how hard working she is, how kind she is. How brilliant she is, how independent she is, how she can solve problems so quickly and by herself. Harriet soon put all of her effort into her studies, since it was the only thing she was praised on, her family hated her cooking and drawing so she put all of her work into her grades. It was the only thing she could do to find at least one sentence of praise and she learned so much in the process, she also learned cooking and drawing tips so she can impress her family with it. 

Learning was the only way she could feel happy, she felt so powerful and intelligent when she knew material years ahead of her. Learning put her ahead of all of the mean people around her, she could outsmart Dudley and his gang so she didn't get beaten up. She could confuse her Uncle so he wouldn't hit her. She could use her knowledge to get ahead of others, only to end up using her knowledge to help people. She wanted to change the world with her ideas, she didn't have the power though. Maybe one day she will. She will have the power to change how people are discriminated against for anything, their sexuality or simply how they grew up. Hatred is such an evil and sickening thing in the world, she never would hate anyone. That would defeat the purpose of what she wanted to change. She wanted to change how much hatred is in the world, she wants people to be happy and free. Something she is not. She wants others to be different, she never wants another child to face what she faced. She will make this happen, she will continue to learn until she could help others. She will continue to gain power, to gain knowledge in order to help the world around her. It takes only one person to change minds, she will be that person.

 

\------------End of Flashback------------

 

Harriet was confused when she opened up the door and looked down the hallways. No one was around and it was deadly quiet, no one running around or stomping. No screaming or shouting, no pans being smacked against the walls. She aimlessly walked down the halls in her pajamas, she assumed she was heading in the right direction when she saw the large staircase, the same staircase that they were running on the previous night. Harriet really liked it here at the Malfoy's, it was so calm and nice. Draco and Merry were nice to her like always but it was super fun so far since they were bonding as friends. Draco isn't as annoying as Blaise teases him for, he actually is quite caring.

Harriet walked carefully down the stairs, not wanting to fall, she stared up at the huge Christmas tree that was lit up with twinkling lights and moving ornaments. Harriet wished She walked around a bit until she found what seemed to be the living room, Harriet stared at Draco's mother who was reading a book calmly by the fire. Narcissa sensed someone near so she looked up to see Harriet with curious, big eyes and in her oversized clothes. 

"Do you need something Harriet?" She asked while putting her book down to give Harriet her full attention. Harriet jumped a bit at the idea of her being concerned for her well being.

Harriet shifted awkwardly and looked down at her feet, "I was wondering where Draco and Merry were, I was looking for them. Sorry for bothering you." Her face was warmed from embarrassment.

"Draco is with his father, they went to a store down the road to go grab some last minute supplies for the Christmas party tonight. And Merry was grabbing some snow outside to hit Draco with when they come home." Harriet giggled at her statement. "Would you like to have a cup of hot chocolate with me?"

Harriet nodded softly, "Yes please. If it's not too much to ask for."

Narcissa shook her head lightly and smiled at her, "It's not a problem at all dear." She snapped her fingers and a house elf popped up, a different one from the one yesterday.

"Winky can you please get us two cups of hot chocolate," She asked the shivering elf.

Harriet tried not to wince at the loud squeaking Winky talked in, "Yes Mistress, right away." The loud pop made Harriet jump once again, she really doesn't like loud noises.

"You can sit," Narcissa smiled. Harriet sat across from her quietly, trying to take up the least amount of space possible.Harriet sat across from her quietly, trying to take up the least amount of space possible. "How are you, Harriet? Did you sleep well last night?" Harriet tried to calm herself, Narcissa seemed quite nice and her voice was super soft. Harriet wondered if this is how all mothers are, Cara, Merry's mother, is always nice to her also but she is quieter than Narcissa. Narcissa is seeming to put in extra effort for Harriet to be calmed, Cara always knew when Harriet needed her space or quiet time.

"I'm alright, I slept quite well. Thank you again for letting me stay here." Narcissa smiled again at Harriet's soft voice and quiet demeanor. 

"You are always welcome here Harriet. I can see why Draco likes you so much," She chuckled into her hand. 

Harriet blushed lightly at her words, "Why?"

"You are a very intelligent girl despite not growing up in the Wizarding world and you are tremendously sweet and supportive. Draco could use a friend like you who always supports him yet will keep him out of trouble or doing something wrong."

Harriet frowned a bit at that, "But Merry and Pansy also do that?"

"Of course they do but you hold such a kind nature that I have only seen in very few people," Narcissa clicked her nails on the table next to her in deep thought. Before Harriet could respond, Winky came back with a tray of two cups. Narcissa grabbed one delicately and gently sipped on it before setting it aside. Harriet thanked Winky and sipped mouth fulls of the sweet liquid. She couldn't really have sweets at the Dursleys, therefore, she never cared for the taste but Merry always offers her sweets and Hogwarts never runs out of desserts so she is starting to enjoy the sweetness. 

Harriet looked up to see Narcissa rubbing her eyes tiredly and trying to quiet a yawn, "How did you sleep?"

Narcissa chuckled to herself a bit, "No not really, I always find it difficult to fall asleep the night before Christmas. Both Lucius and Draco could always fall asleep instantly, that's why Draco and my husband are always awake at the crack of dawn on Christmas."

"How do you fall asleep then? I always have to take sleeping pills to fall asleep cause I'm a very light sleeper. So I need a really strong pill to knock me out for the whole night," Harriet chuckled, she found sleeping in a room with other girls very odd for some reason. She was too used to quiet nights alone so hearing people shifting when they sleep or making any noise in general really put her on edge. Therefore she became very restless and she needed a higher dosage to keep her asleep all night.

"I usually drank warm milk or hot chocolate to tire me out. I had a lot of sleeping problems after I was pregnant with Draco, he was-" She sighed and shook her head lightly while smiling lovingly at the memory, "Restless for his young age."

"I bet he was," She chuckled into her hand quietly, she can imagine the little terror Draco was as a toddler. He probably was very bratty but also quite adorable while loving cuddles. Before either of them could say anything more, there was a loud shout from the entrance of the mansion. Narcissa was the first to get up while Harriet trailed after her, keeping a reasonable distance. There was laughing as they turned the corner, they saw Lucius off to the side covering his mouth chuckling. Draco was drenched with snow and his clothes were becoming wet from the melting snow and Merry was holding an empty bucket crying from laughing. Draco's face was bright red when he saw his mother and Harriet also smiling at his wettened state. His ears were bright pink from the cold and embarrassment and there was a pile of snow on top of his head which almost blended in with his hair.

"Merry!" Harriet teased at her, "Why?"

Merry shrugged her shaking shoulders, "I want to make it a tradition."

Draco puffed up his chest in disagreement, "No it will not!"

"Yes, it will be!" Merry stuck out her tongue at him. Narcissa had her face in her hands while chuckling and Lucius was shaking his hand while covering his smile with his hand.

"Draco dear," Draco looked up at his mother, his face still a bit red. "Here," She flicked her wand at Draco's wet clothes. It dried instantly and the pile of snow on his head and shoulders disappeared. She brushed him off lightly and combed his hair gently with her fingers.

"Thank you mother," His face growing red again. "Can we go eat now?" And that set out the rest of the day, they ate together as what seemed to be like a family. Lucius and Narcissa talked about some politics dealing with the Ministry while Draco and Merry argued about which Quidditch team was the best. Harriet focused more on the food and trying to get rid of the pressure behind her eyes, the food was amazing. She never got to eat any of the food that she cooked for the Dursleys on Christmas so it felt wonderful to finally be able to eat. Merry's mother came over after they finished eating with a few presents. Merry and Draco dragged her quickly to under the Christmas tree in the living room so they could open up presents quickly. The kids sat on the ground while the adults sat on the furniture. Narcissa joined her husband on the black love seat while Cara sat alone on a large seat by the fireplace.

"Are we waiting for Severus and Riley?" Draco asked while he started to sort out the presents by the person. Harriet noticed there weren't as many gifts that Dudley received under the Christmas tree. Narcissa nodded her head softly while Lucius was whispering in her ear about something.

As Draco passed out the gifts, Merry leaned over to her, "The youngest always passes out the presents. Even though you are the youngest, Draco still gets so proud to pass out the presents every year." Harriet chuckled lightly and thanked Draco for handing her one. She looked at it oddly, it was a bit large almost the size of her torso, even though that is not saying much. She didn't have enough time to look at the tag due to Draco handing her another gift, this one a lot heavier. She gained a few more presents, smaller this time. She looked at the several presents quite confused, she never expected to get this many gifts. Merry leaned up against the couch and just watched the tree glisten and the ornaments twirl around. The whole manor seemed bursting with Christmas spirit, everything was glittering and alive. Too bad darkness will fill the manor tonight. The doorbell rang and there was a distant loud pop of a house elf opening the door but Draco got up running, seeing Merry get up also, Harriet followed close behind her. Harriet turned the corner right on time to see Draco hugging Severus tightly while Riley brushed Severus off with his gloves.

"A bit excited are we?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco but hugged him none the less. Riley patted his head and looked up to see Harriet hiding near the corner.

"Hello Harriet," Riley smiled at her while Severus separated from Draco and gave her a blank look.

"Hi Riley," She nodded at him shyly. Merry went to hug Severus while Draco hugged Riley, Riley seemed to give longer hugs while Severus gave tighter ones. After Merry hugged Riley, Severus and Harriet made eye contact. She nodded at him which made him raise an eyebrow again and nod back in acknowledgment. Riley patted Harriet's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Shall we go visit the others?" Riley smiled at the small group, Draco led the group with Merry and Harriet right behind him. Once they entered the adults all said their hellos and got their hugs from each other. Lucius clapped Severus on the back while Riley hugged Narcissa and Cara gently. Riley and Severus both sat on the couch across from Narcissa and Lucius. Riley gave Draco a few presents to pass around which were from both Riley and Severus. The adults talked about... something but Harriet couldn't really pay attention since she had several well-wrapped presents in front of her, they were for her and only her. She smiled to herself as she held a small present in her cold hands. She heard a click and she looked up to see Narcissa taking a photo of Draco opening his first present which was a warm turtleneck, still a bit too big for him. He smiled at the camera and held up his dark green sweater proudly. Harriet got really excited to open up her first present, well her second since Cara got her that fluffy blanket which she cuddled with last night. But it would be her first present on Christmas, her heart beat faster as her and Merry opened up their first presents together. Harriet tore the wrapping nicely while Merry just ripped into it. She heard another click from the camera and looked over to see that Merry got a necklace which she put on immediately and thanked the Malfoy's. Harriet delicately opened up the box to see a makeup thing, she took it out and Merry helped show it to the camera and Harriet smiled on instinct. The camera clicked again to show it was no longer going so Harriet looked at the makeup thing more closely.

"It's an eyeshadow palette, I can teach you how to use it. I thought I could finally test you how to do makeup since you always seem so fascinated by how I do it," Merry smiled, Harriet smiled back generously.

"Thank you," She said honestly, she was so stunned that Merry paid attention to how she always looked at the other girls who did some type of makeup so fascinated in wonder. They tore into more presents, Harriet still undoing the wrapping paper gently. Narcissa still taking pictures while the kids tore into their gifts. Draco got mostly books and clothes, Merry got mostly jewelry and sweets. Harriet got some books from Cara, most of them about conspiracies and dragons, and some nice robes from the Malfoys which made her almost tear up, she didn't expect such thoughtful gifts. Draco got her some fancy chocolates which she thanked him for greatly, she loves chocolate sweets the most. She opened up the last present which was from Riley and Severus, she stared at it in wonder. There were a few books about advanced potions, all of them she has never seen before.

She looked up at Riley who smiled, "Only Professors and Advanced Healers can get ahold of those books, even those books are quite rare for Professors. Snape and I know a few people," Riley smirked. 

Harriet showed them to Draco who seemed quite excited, "Thank you, both of you." Riley's smiled widely at her while the edge of Severus's mouth twitched and he nodded at her.

"You are very welcome, I hope you use the knowledge from the books usefully," He drawled out as he looked at her calculatingly.

"I will," She nodded to him as Draco gushed over the potions in the book. The adults then unwrapped their few presents, Riley got sweaters and sweets while Severus got novels and transfiguration books. Narcissa got a stunning necklace from Lucius which she kissed him for, Cara got a few warm robes also. Lucius received novels along with a glass figurene to add to his collection. The rest of the day resulted in Harriet curling up in her warm blanket while reading a dystopian novel that she got from Cara and Draco trying on his new clothes, he was very excited for how thick they were. Merry played with her jewelry and makeup while eating sweets, they watched muggle movies in Draco's room until nightfall came. Merry was very close to hitting Draco upside the head for how much he kept interrupting the movies with normal logic.

"I'm just saying why would muggles believe in a fat guy who creeps into people's houses?" He stated.

Merry rolled her eyes and cuddled more into Harriet's warm blanket, "I have no idea Malfoy, just shut up."

"So then-" 

Harriet cuddled more into Merry tired, this was a very long day for her. So many emotions and excitement in one day, "Draco just let them believe in what they believe," Merry sighed.

Draco sighed and took a bite out of a chocolate frog, "Fine." He ate the rest of the chocolate frog and he jumped up excitedly, "It's time to get ready!" Merry grabbed Harriet and dragged her to the bathroom attached to Draco's room. Merry put some concealer on Harriet and darkened up her lashline. Merry put on a more natural look with light foundation and light brown eyeshadow. She also put on pink blush and bronzer. Harriet put on her own mascara with little problems. Harriet put her glasses back on again and didn't even bother with her hair, she quite likes her hair messy. 

"Do we have to wear something nice?" Harriet wondered, she just wanted to wear her baggy pajamas.

"Maybe just wear a nice sweatshirt and some nice pants," Merry offered while she applied some lipstick. Harriet got up and went back to into Draco's room to see him laying down blankets and pillows. There were a lot of snacks in the room now, Merry came out and grabbed a cupcake from the tray Draco was setting down. She ate it while Draco was running around trying to sort everything. Harriet just stood out of the way trying to understand what was happening. Harriet grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans to go change into. After she changed, Merry changed into a plain purple dress with black shoes. Draco then changed into emerald robes which made his silver hair stand out. 

Merry turned to her, "We need to leave but we will be right back I promise."

"We just have to be by our parents for a bit then all the kids come up after," Draco promised. Harriet nodded and they said bye quickly before leaving her alone. She waited around 20 minutes, just eating pretzels and some chocolates from Draco. She really enjoyed the chocolate he bought her, it was super sweet and creamy. She soon became super restless so she opened up Draco's door and looked down the hallway. No one was near. She bit her lip, wondering if she should leave or not. So she stepped out of his room and started to walk down the hallway, she followed the loud noises and laughing coming from a large room. Her heart rate quickened at remembering Merry's warning but the curiosity was killing her. She found a darkened open doorway and stuck her head in nervously. She gasped when she saw everyone in the ballroom, everyone was either in fancy robes or expensive dresses. 

Everyone looked very scary to her, everyone looked so powerful and wise. She hid and watched the elegant people talking and dancing, it had a very odd feeling to it which gave Harriet the shivers. The ballroom was stunning, it was emerald and marble stone with jewels everywhere and a giant chandiler in the middle of the room. Lucius was talking to a group of powerful men in dark robes, Narcissa was laughing with some other housewives. Riley and Cara were talking to Mr. Feose? Mr. Feose isn't a pureblood by any means, nor should he hold any politic power. Riley was sipping his drink lightly while observing him like a true Slytherin, steathy and gathering information before striking him with a question which would destroy Mr. Feose's composure. Cara was frowning at him and Mr. Feose was chuckling carelessly. Harriet continued to wonder why Riley and Cara were talking to him until she saw a flash of purple, it was Merry dragging Draco to what Harriet guessed to be another doorway. She also saw some other younger kids depart from their parents who were deep into conversation. Harriet quickly ran from the ballroom, watching out for anyone. She ran back into Draco's room, she bent over panting with her hand on her chest. She flopped onto Draco's bed and grabbed a book that she was reading from that afternoon, she read only a few sentences before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Harriet shouted and continued to lay on her stomach while finishing up a page.

Merry came in first with Draco trailing behind her like a puppy, "Sorry it took so long. Yaxley wouldn't shut up about his latest investment." Merry snorted while Draco rolled his eyes.

"When will everyone get-" Harriet started off but saw a pair of twins enter behind Draco. They were scary identical and they were quite willowly with long black hair and a tall frame.

"We will introduce you to everyone when they all get here," Merry explained, she motioned Harriet to go join her on the floor full of blankets and pillows. Harriet grabbed her book for comfort as well as her fluffy blanket and sat a bit away from the main circle, not wanting to get too close. The twins sat across from her, perfectly side by side. Draco sat to her right and Merry sat to her left, in some sort of protective way. A few more people entered, more older, Harriet turned to see Flint with a few of his friends. Flint was off to the side, not seeming to be leading the group. Harriet kept her head down, not wanting to make eye contact with everyone but she was relieved that she would find out everyone's name quite easily in the exchange of her own. Several others entered Draco's room in the span of about, all of them were entering in smaller groups of only one or two. All seemed to become visibly happier and more relaxed coming into the room and seeing everyone sitting down. Some were already starting to eat some food that Draco most likely had the house elves get earlier, the older kids were off on their own on some chairs that they transfigured from some of Draco's books. While Harriet was at awe from the level of transfiguration it took to preform that action, the kids more of their age sat near them, most likely all at Hogwarts still. Some were reading or doing homework that they snuck in, a pair was playing chess and the odd twins were playing a clapping game with their hands.

Merry popped another sweet into her mouth, "Here let me say names so you are not confused any longer." With that she started naming the people in the room, "Those are the Carrow twins," With that both of their heads shot up, Merry pointed to the one of the left, "That one is Flora, " She then gestered to the one of the right, "That one is Hestia." They both smirked and looked at each other, Merry must have said the opposite name. Harriet noted that the correct Flora seemed to bite her lip more and had a slight cut on her upper ear while the correct Hestia had a lighter brown shade of eyes, it had some golden flecks in it. 

Merry pointed to the two kids playing chess, "That is Ernie Macmillian, he is a Hufflepuff in our year." The blond boy looked up curiously when he heard his name, he smiled when they made eye contant and he waved shyly at her with a rising blush on his face. She giggled lightly and waved back. "And Hannah Abbott who is also a Hufflepuff in our year." The blonde girl smiled and shortly waved at her, Harriet waved back kindly. Merry introduced everyone else, most people would look up at her and smile at least. There were two random older Ravenclaw girls because their parents dragged them along and one Ravenclaw boy who was a 7th year whose father has high political power in the Ministry. There were also a few Gryffindor's but there were all older like in their 6th or 7th years. No one didn't even look at scar, not even once. The two Slytherin prefects were there, they talked to Harriet the most out of everyone there. Gemma, the girl Prefect, seemed so relaxed while Jason, the boy Prefect, kept chuckling and seemed so amused about the topics Harriet talked about. She felt a brush of fur on her hand which made her jump a bit.

She heard deep chuckling from above her, "Sorry about that. Achilles likes to cuddle." She looked up to see Marcus, she blushed when she made eye contact with his dark brown eyes.

"Is he yours?" She asked while petting his cat gently, she liked the feeling of the fur.

"Yeah, I got him before first year. I named him after some name I read in a book once," He shrugged and sat next to her. Her heart started to beat faster and she just keep petting his cat. Marcus and Harriet kept talking for most of the remainder of the night, most of his replies were grunts or nods but she didn't mind, she could tell he was engaged in the conversation by his eyes never leaving hers. Merry had her hand on her mouth, trying to stiffle some laughs while watching Harriet stumble on her words and gesture her hands more than usual just from talking to Marcus. Blaise and Pansy were teasing Draco for pouting most of the night because Harriet was talking to Flint all night and not him. Vincent and Geogory were eating and talking to each other over by the older students.

Harriet heard the door open again and she turned away from Marcus and his friends talking to look at a sharp looking man. He had deep cheekbones and his hair was perfectly set, even more than Draco's. His eyes flickered onto her emerald ones, his stare burned into her. She looked down shyly and turned back to Marcus, she shuffled closer to him and shivered knowing that the man was still looking at her back. Marcus noticed her move closer to him and he wrapped a blanket around her. He flinched when he saw the reason why she shifted closer to him.

"Felix?" He growled out, the man didn't even flinch at Marcus's harsh expression but Harriet did flinch which made Marcus swear to himself under his breath. The room seemed to quiet down quite a bit, everyone turned to him. The older ones seemed to keep quiet but look at the man judging him, the younger ones were whispering to themselves confused. Marcus and his friends seemed very pissed off at the man who hasn't moved at all.

"Yes?" The young man sneered back at him which made Marcus roll his eyes.

Draco stood up, "What do you need, Rosier?" Harriet was surprised at his tone, it was demanding and cold. Nothing like Draco's normal warm voice.

"Coulter, Crabbe, and Goyle. Your parents are about to leave, I suggest you all leave soon. The party is ending soon. Merry Christmas," With that, he left with no more words. Adrian and Derek cursed but Marcus smacked them upside the head for cursing in front of the young students. The group all said their goodbyes right after, the older ones left in a hurry. Marcus patted her head and wished her a Merry Christmas. He handed her a small gift, she excitedly thanked him back but worried that she didn't have anything to give back. Marcus just chuckled it off and patted her head once more before leaving with Achilles who seemed to want more pets from Harriet. Daphne went into a hug and Harriet awkwardly hugged her back. Pansy gave her a large gift and said it was a few clothes to improve her fashion sense. But Harriet knew it was because Pansy became worried when she saw Harriet in worn out clothing.

Once everyone left and Draco was taking forever in the bathroom, Harriet asked Merry, "Who was that?"

Merry sighed as she slipped into her pajama shorts, "Felix Rosier. He used to be with us every Christmas but as soon as he left Hogwarts, he was always with his parents. His parents are... horrid people. That's why most of the older kids absolutely hate him, they feel as though he betrayed them."

Draco walked into the room, "What are you two talking about? How stupid Rosier is?" He grumbled as he fluffed the pillows again.

"I think he still cares for them though," Harriet spoke up, before the others could object she continued, "Think about it, he warned everyone that the party was ending. If he didn't, wouldn't everyone have gotten in a lot of trouble?" Both Merry and Draco were quiet, they stared nowhere in thought. 

Draco was the first to break the silence, "I guess... that makes sense."

Merry grumbled to herself, "Yeah. He still can be an arse though."

 

\--------------------------

Harriet was sitting up in bed just listening to the wind outside, the snow was falling heavily. There was a thud outside, Harriet also jumped out of her skin. She was very close to waking up Draco right next to her in fear. She saw the reflection of shoes stop at Draco's door, her heart seemed to stop all of a sudden. She held her breath and tried to hid under the covers but still watching the outline of feet. The feet soon left and Harriet's heart was still frozen as well as her face. She heard Riley's voice right after the feet left and she let out a held breath. Riley's voice seemed to calm her, it must have been Severus checking to make sure they were asleep and not being loud. She put her hand on her chest to calm down her heart rate, she cuddled into Draco's warm figure to try and calm herself down more. He shifted more closer to her also, still asleep, mostly wanting more warm contact.

That night Harriet was the last to fall asleep, Merry and Draco fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Merry seemed to take up most of the room in Draco's large bed. After Harriet got up to calm herself some more, Draco just curled up against another pillow and slept quietly. Harriet was sitting near a window, looking at Marcus's gift to her. She undid the red ribbon slowly, she was curious to see what he got her. She slid off the cover and gasped when she saw the necklace, it was a simple chained necklace with the Slytherin crest on it. For some reason, holding the Slytherin crest in her hands made her eyes start to tear up. She rubbed away her tears, not wanting to cry over a gift. But seeing that crest, knowing that she truly does belong in Slytherin where this necklace proves how much she belongs there, it creates a overwhelming sense of pride and happiness. Even more than when she got her Hogwarts letter or when she caught the first snitch, this was her very own symbol that she belongs. That was more than she ever could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way longer to write, wayyyy longer but anyways there will probably be 3-4 more chapters to the first year which will be quite long and hefty <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
